Splatoon Creepypasta: New Update (2016 Series)
by EpsilonProductions
Summary: After finding out that a new update to Splatoon has arrived, a player finds themselves playing Splatoon's new singleplayer campaign: The Rainstorm. However, this new update has a few changes that causes the player to write about his experience, and what he has seen while playing through it, seeing everything this new update has to offer along with real world problems.
1. 14 5 23 21 16 4 1 20 5

_**Chapter 1: 14-5-23-21-16-4-1-20-5**_

* * *

I won't go into details as to who I am, and what my backstory is, since I don't want to waste your time knowing who I am and that you won't care, but I will just simply say this. To anyone who reads this, you simply have to bear with me what I've just seen. What you are about to read, is what I've personally seen while playing Splatoon's new singleplayer campaign that was launched with the new update. And ever since the events that have recently transpired, I can't help but blame myself for everything I've done.

So it all started out on a regular day on Saturday. I was in my own house, browsing through YouTube and watching Splatoon videos. Basically, I was trying to improve on my skills in Turf Wars, and ranked battles, trying to rise through the ranks. I was a Rank B-, and I've been having a hell of a lot of fun playing this game since I became level 10. I was bored after watching a few videos, and decided to see if anything new has arrived to the game where you play as a squid kid, so I went to Nintendo's channel, and something surprised me. I saw a video from Nintendo detailing that a new update to Splatoon has arrived that was released 6 hours ago with over about 300,000 views. I instantly clicked on it to see what this new update was going to show, and bring to the table. I saw that they announced two new maps for the update: "Suw-Shee Airship", and another called "Forest of Jellyfish". However, that wasn't the best part. The best part of the new update, is that they added a new singleplayer campaign where you get to interact with several characters along the way. That's what grabbed my attention the most: The fact that you could get to interact with Splatoon's characters in this new campaign, including the Squid Sisters themselves and some characters from the Octo Valley campaign! Seeing as how much of a fan I was of Marie's puns and jokes, I was thinking that maybe I could kill some time, and try out this new update's singleplayer campaign. I went to my Wii U, turned it on, and turned on the television screen which I rarely use, unless I play Splatoon and other games on the Wii U that require the television.

I instantly tap the Splatoon icon with the green squid on the Quick Start menu, and waited for the game to load. Even though it took a while, I always enjoyed seeing the squids on the loading times fly or swim upward along with the sounds that are heard. Once the loading screen is done, I'm treated to the view of Inkopolis' tower along with the Great Zapfish hanging on there, and I quickly press the ZL and ZR buttons. The usual shtick follows with the Squid Sisters showing the new maps along with announcing the new update, and then after that, something happens in the game that surprises me. An alarm goes off, as the Squid Sisters look shocked and announce that a disaster that they call "The Rainstorm" is about to happen in a couple of hours. But knowing that this was just a game, and that real time doesn't affect Splatoon, made me chuckle as the Squid Sisters tell everyone to "Staaaay fresh!" and end the news broadcast like they usually do. I was about to start playing some Turf Wars, until I saw something else that caught my eye on the Wii U's Gamepad. A phone icon. Pressing it, I was treated to a list with only 2 contacts on it. Callie and Marie. Knowing whom I am going to choose out of the two, I chose Marie, as long beeps can heard until a text box below appeared with a new icon of Marie that I've never seen before showing her full face with a green background in her Squid Sister outfit.

" _Hello? Who is this?_ " I read what Marie was saying, and saw some instructions in the middle saying that I have to use the microphone on the Gamepad. Knowing what to do, I said to the microphone, acting like Agent 3: "Hey there, Marie! This is Agent 3!" I said to the microphone, and immediately after saying that, a new icon on the text box appeared, showing Marie with a happy expression. " _Hey, Agent 3! What's going on?_ " The Squid Sister says, as I continue talking to the microphone. "Damn, this feature is so cool!" I thought to myself, as I respond to Marie's question as if I was talking to a real person on the other end. "Nothing much, Marie! Have you heard about the Rainstorm that's going to happen soon?" I said to the Gamepad, and soon, Marie responds with: " _Yeah, I have! Seems like this week is going to "strike" us all down with this storm._ " I couldn't help, but laugh at that terrible pun Marie made, and what made it even better, is that while I was laughing, Marie's icon was covering her mouth with one of her hands and chuckling as well. The icon soon returns back to normal, with the Squid Sister shown smiling on it. " _So, what do you want to do? You wanna come with me and Callie to the Calamari Region and visit Cap'n Cuttlefish during the Rainstorm for a week?_ " She asks, to which I smile happily, and respond to her question with the Gamepad's microphone.

"Of course I'm coming over there to stay with you both! Where and when should we meet?" I say to the gamepad, to which Marie's icon changes to her placing one of her hands under her chin, seemingly thinking about something until her icon returns to normal again.

" _I was thinking about us three going to the Inkopolis Train Station right now, but seeing as though the train won't leave in about several hours, why don't you go do some Turf Wars first before we go to the Calamari Region?_ " Marie says, her avatar on the icon smiling as I begin feeling weird talking to an actual in-game character. How come Nintendo has been able to pull this whole talking to a video game character thing? That's what confused me most about the update, seeing as the guys at Nintendo were able to perfect this new feature on their first go is what strikes me as odd. I ignore thinking about this too deeply, and continue talking with Marie through the Gamepad, despite it feeling rather awkward.

"A-alright, Marie! I'll see you and Callie later!" I awkwardly say to the Gamepad, as Marie in the text box bids me farewell, her icon changing once again to her waving a hand at me.

* * *

As I exit out of the new feature, I decide to find where this train station that Marie was talking about during my "talk" with her, and find a locked down train station. If I guess correctly, this must be where the new singleplayer campaign must take place, and it hasn't opened yet. I try walking into it, only getting a notification saying that I have to wait for a while until the train station has opened up. This is strange, considering the fact that Splatoon doesn't really follow on real time at all. So instead of just standing outside of the station waiting, I decide to do some Turf Wars in order to kill some time for myself.

Once I enter the lobby, I notice something peculiar about my inkling that grabs my interest. Instead of having a neutral expression and looking around the lobby area he's in, he has a happy smile on his face with his eyebrows raised, looking even more prepared than he already is. Thinking that this is a new model change for the inklings, I nod at the new change as I pick the Regular Battle option, and wait for a battle lobby to be found. After a while of waiting, a lobby was found, but what I see confuses me even further. All of the people on the lobby have japanese names, and are level 50's while I am only about level 26. Strange, considering that lobbies that I usually come across don't have every player in the lobby as a level 50, so I just shrug this aside, and begin playing the new map that the update has brought: The "Suw-Shee Airship".

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Super Mario Maker - SMB Airship Theme Remix (By Jugebox98)**

The location is set in a flying black airship of some kind in the skies above the ocean, bearing the logo of the Squid Sisters on it as my team begins splitting up through the airship. What grabs my interest about this map, is that it has several platforming sections where you need to avoid falling off the airship and getting splatted along with some wind physics that I had to be careful off. But that doesn't stop my interest in this map. Another thing that I found in the map, were several crates containing armor pieces from the Octo Valley singleplayer campaign. Strange, that a feature from Octo Valley would be here, but I grabbed the armor pieces I could find. However, I wasn't the only one who has found these armor pieces. Some of the enemy team have found armor pieces as well, and use it to their advantage as they try to annihilate my team. Using strategy and quick thinking, I quickly turned my inkling into a squid, and rushed to where the enemy team was as I threw a Splat Bomb at them. Half of their team were splatted, as I began painting the turf around me with a purple color.

While inking the map, I spotted that all of my teammates have been dead for longer than they should along with the enemy team as I was just inking the map around me, eventually reaching the spawn point where the enemy team was. No one on the enemy team hasn't even spawned yet, which was rather confusing to me. They must have left the game, or lost their internet connection as I continued turfing the area around me. There wasn't even any signs of tension or battles after I destroyed the enemy team, just my inkling by himself. Eventually, the timer reached 0:00, as Judd appears on the screen, dancing in excitement as the bars filled up. He takes out the purple flag, as the victory jingle is played. However, I was very confused upon seeing that there was only one inkling standing in front of the screen. My inkling. He still had the same look he had while I was selecting which game mode I wanted to play in the lobby, bearing a happy smile on his face, even though my teammates are gone. I was rewarded with coins soon after as the experience bar rised up, almost reaching level 27. I was impressed by the map, but somehow disappointed, that my teammates just left me alone all by myself.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

When I returned to the lobby, I saw that the level 50 players are no longer in the lobby, which I didn't seem to expect. They must have gone to find a different lobby for themselves, considering that I must have intruded their level 50's only lobby that I call it. While waiting, I noticed that the squids flying in the background are no longer moving upward but downward instead. I thought that this was a new style for the waiting area, and after a while of waiting, I was treated to... a level 1 player? And another, and another, and another until the lobby was filled with just level 1's. I was just confused at what's going on. First only level 50's, and now only level 1's? I'm beginning to suspect, that there has to be something wrong with this new update, but there was no time to ponder about that. It's time to play the second map this new update is offering me: The Forest of Jellyfish.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Splatoon - Splattack!**

The sound of birds chirping are heard as I get a view of the wonderful tentacle trees, rivers and beautiful landscape before the battle begins. This seemed like a weird place for a battle between inklings, but it was a fresh change of pace from the usual modern city areas as I began turfing the grass and wooden ground below my inkling. What's strange, is that the inklings on my team seemed to walk away from me, seeming to ignore me as I just went alone to splat some inklings and win for my team. I easily manage to adapt myself to this new map, and take in the sights it has to offer. Looking at my Gamepad, it seemed as though half of the map has already been covered in my team's ink, and I looked back up to see an inkling on the enemy team appear. I was about to splat her, only for her to run away instead of fighting. This seemed like a stupid move at first for the inkling girl, but I won't waste my time with a single inkling on the enemy team as I continued painting the ground below me a purple color.

As the timer reached its 1 minute mark, the song didn't change for some reason to the "Now Or Never" music, and just remained the same. Strange, but it didn't phase me. The message still popped up about the players having to hurry up, to which even though the enemy team was losing, I still kept turfing the map until the point where I arrived to the enemy team's spawn. I saw that the inklings on the enemy team had worried looks on them, as they turned into squids and tried to hide from my inkling. I soon heard a chuckling sound coming from my inkling, as I began splatting the inklings on the enemy team. What I soon noticed, was that the music has stopped, and that the sound the inklings make when they get splatted sounded more painful than they usually sound. Even the ghosts of their inklings didn't appear, the little flying squids that go upward with a sad look on their eyes. After splatting the enemy team, I soon saw that my team had left me alone by myself once more, along with the enemy team having left the game as well. "What the hell is going on here? Why are players leaving the game whenever I splat them?" I thought to myself, but stopped wondering as the timer ran out. The usual happens with Judd dancing, and pointing the flag to my team that have won. What struck me in shock, is that my team has turfed about 90% of the map, while the enemy team had only splatted about 10%. I couldn't help, but feel bad for the enemy team, but it was time to move on as I saw my level and experience points go up while getting some coins from the battle.

* * *

When I returned to the lobby, I saw a notification that Callie and Marie had something to report in their news station, and I pressed the button as the game took me to Inkopolis Plaza and see the Squid Sisters' news report. The logo flashes across the screen, as the two inkling cousins appeared on the screen. (For those of you who don't know, they are cousins as stated by one of the sunken scrolls.)

The usual shtick goes with the Squid Sisters, until they begin announcing the new maps the game has chosen. Instead of maps being chosen, the two inkling girls announce the lobby being closed for a week, since the Rainstorm from what I heard earlier is coming in about an hour or two. This was unusual, since the game hasn't even done something like this before. They soon say, that they will be going to a place to stay for a while, and have fun there while the Rainstorm is in effect. It soon ends with the two doing their usual finishing motto and pose, as I return to the Inkopolis Plaza. I was about to move my inkling, until I see a notification that I have a phone call. I press the phone icon, and see that Callie is calling me as I press her icon.

" **Hey, Agent 3!** " An icon appears with Callie bearing a joyful smile on her, along with her winking one of her eyes at me with a purple background behind her as I talk to the Gamepad once more like I did with Marie, still finding it a bit awkward and strange.

"Hey, Callie! What's up?" I say to the Gamepad, to which the Squid Sister's icon on the television changes to her having both of her golden eyes opened while bearing a normal smile.

" **So, Marie was talking to me about you wanting to come stay with us both for the week while the Rainstorm is in effect?** " She asks me, to which I reply that I want to, since the turf wars and ranked battles would be closed off. Her icon soon changes to her fist pumping the air, while looking overjoyed as I can't help but smile at the icon.

" **Really!? Thanks a million, Agent 3! We'll see you at the Train Station soon!** " She happily says, as the call ends. I soon see that the train station has now been opened, as I move my inkling towards it. While doing that, I notice some inklings looking at me with somewhat nervous looks, along with some even backing away from my inkling as I pass by them. This seemed a bit weird for me, but I ignored it as I moved my inkling down the stairs to the subway station where the Squid Sisters are, excited to start the new singleplayer campaign.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there's the first chapter for the Genocide version. For me, I honestly think that a creepypasta style would fit this to make things more scarier. And trust me, I've seen a LOT of bad creepypastas here on this website. But I tend to make this one unique, and stand out from the rest.**

 **I kind of want to base it off of the NES Godzilla creepypasta, so I won't spoil what happens. Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! (Which will be released after I release the first chapter of Day 6 in the normal version!)**

 **Also, the title needs to be deciphered in order to find out what it says. Use the alphabet, and decipher the numbers!**

 **1 = A**

 **2 = B**

 **3 = C**

* * *

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


	2. 7 12 9 20 3 8 5 19

_**Chapter 2: 7-12-9-20-3-8-5-19**_

* * *

As me and my character entered the Inkopolis Subway Station, we saw that the place looked and felt a bit barren in contrast to it having been filled with inklings in Nintendo's update video that I saw on YouTube along with echoing sounds in the tunnels. The whole place just felt a bit creepy to me, until I saw the Squid Sisters sitting by one of the tables as I moved my inkling towards them, the two noticing him and waving happily at my inkling.

" **Hey, Agent 3! How did the Turf Wars go?** " She smiles happily at my inkling, as a notification pops up that I can even use the microphone to interact with the Squid Sisters outside of the phone calls, so I do just as the game tells me to do and tell Callie what happened. "It was just strange! The inklings that I splatted just kept disappearing from the games, and I don't know what even happened during the matches!" I say to the microphone, to which Callie only responds with... jumbled letters. Not actual dialogue, but jumbled letters as Marie just looks at me with a confused expression. I see that Callie begins glitching out, as I tried backing away with my character. Nothing happened. I was afraid of what was going to happen, until the game seemed to freeze up. I sighed and got up, about to reset the Wii U console until I heard something from my television. I looked up, and saw that Marie was talking now while Callie seemed to be frozen to her seat by the glitches surrounding her while Marie is standing up with a concerned look.

" _Inklings that you splatted kept disappearing? What happened?_ " She asks, not looking at my character, but at the camera. I was confused as to why she is looking at another direction instead of looking my inkling, which began creeping me out as I try to say something.

"W-what's even going on!? I thought this was going to be a new and normal update!" I shouted at the microphone, to which the glitches just became worse as the map around me began to disappear and Callie's model began to distort and glitch out. Marie begins sweating in visible fear, as she says this piece of dialogue that took me completely by surprise. " _Stop mentioning anything that Callie or the other characters won't understand! It will only make these glitches worse! Say something that the Squid Sisters will understand!_ " Her voice began changing from her usual inkling voice to a young human female adult's voice. I recognize this voice now, but I couldn't put my finger at who it belonged to as I said something that would make more sense to Callie to stop the game from becoming corrupted.

"The Turf Wars went great, Callie! Are you two ready to go to the Calamari Region?" I said, trying not to sound nervous or freaked out as the glitches just suddenly stopped. Callie became completely normal, and the map was returned back to its original state before the glitches happened. " **Of course I am excited, Agent 3! No, both of us are!** " She fist pumps the air, as Marie half-smiles at my inkling and Callie, the duo not even seeming to remember what has just happened. I couldn't shrug the fact that something was wrong with this new update, but something inside of me just urged me to keep on going as I kept the conversation rolling without trying to break or corrupt the game. We waited for a while, and as we did, the Squid Sisters asked me questions regarding about how it felt to save the Great Zapfish and how it felt to splat the octarians there.

"Well, I had fun blasting those octarians and saving the Great Zapfish from there! What do you two think?" I said with a somewhat cool attitude, as the Squid Sisters respond by placing their hands behind their over in a relaxed manner while their eyes are closed as they respond to my question.

" **It's obvious, Agent 3. Me and Marie had a lot of fun watching you splat those octarians!"** The dark tentacled Squid Sister jumps up from her seat, punching the air in a playful manner as she looks at my inkling with a cocky smile. **"Like, we were literally screaming in excitement while you were fighting Octavio in his giant, awesome mech, right Marie!?** " She says with joy in her voice, to which Marie begins talking after hearing everything Callie said.

" _Well, I wasn't really "screaming" in excitement, Callie. I was just rooting for Agent 3 while he was trying to take down Octavio._ " She looks at my inkling, smiling at him as she asks my inkling something. " _Besides, what is your name, Agent 3? That's what me and Callie have been wanting to know for a while!_ " She smiles happily at my inkling. As I am about to say my name until I pause, thinking about if I should tell them my name or not. After a while of waiting, I respond to Marie's question.

"Well, my name is Sam! You two happy to know my name now?" I say to the microphone with a somewhat cocky attitude. Callie happily acknowledges my name, but what grabs my attention is Marie's expression. She seems a bit happy, but at the same time, seems to be wondering about something as she places her hand under her chin. And before you ask, yes. Sam is my real name. I won't be giving my last name, since I want to keep my parents and siblings safe.

" _Well, it's nice to know your name now, Sam. Listen, when we get on the train, I want to talk to you about something._ " Marie says with a happy voice along with a hint of confusion as I just shrug off Marie's confusion. I then hear something over the intercom in the subway station, a voice of a female inkling adult talking.

"Attention, all inklings! The train to the Calamari City will be arriving shortly, please get your tickets and luggage ready! This will be the last chance for inklings to go to the Calamari Region before the Rainstorm begins! Thank you all for your time, and have a safe journey!" The voice says as I turn the camera to the ticket station, seeing several inklings walking down the stairs to the subway station to buy some tickets for themselves. I see them turn toward the Squid Sisters and my inkling, and expect them to rush over to the two. But I'm surprised, as soon as they notice my inkling, they seem to stop looking at the Squid Sisters and my inkling as I just stare in confusion. "Why are all of the inklings so afraid of me? What did I do to them?" I wonder as I proceed to ask the Squid Sisters if they have tickets to the Calamari Region.

" **Of course we do, Sam!** " She pulls out 3 tickets, the tickets having the names of: "Callie" "Marie" and "Agent 3" on it. She gives one to my inkling and Marie, as I hear the sound of a train come from the left side of the station. It soon arrives, and multiple inkling boys and girls step out, fascinated by the sight of the Inkopolis Town as some of them turn to look at the Squid Sisters whom they are fans of, only to immediately look away as they spot my character. I so badly want to ask the two cousins why the inklings that see me are afraid of my character, but that would probably make the whole game start to glitch out again, so I avoid doing that. Upon stepping inside of the train and finding some seats, one of the Squid Sisters asks a question that makes me ask the question that I didn't want to ask earlier.

" _Hey, Sam? Why were the inklings avoiding eye contact with us?_ " Marie asks, to which I proceed to answer her question. "I don't know, Marie. Ever since the Turf Wars, all of the inklings have stopped looking at me or acknowledged me in a nervous or fearful manner!" I say to the microphone, to which I notice a flicker on Callie's model and the world around my inkling and Marie. " **Heh, they must be a bit afraid of you since you're so good at Turf Wars, that's all!** " The Squid Sister optimistically skips onto the train, to which I want to say something, but avoid doing so as I move my inkling to the train Callie and Marie entered.

* * *

Then a cutscene happens. I was kind of expecting this to happen, since this is a singleplayer campaign, but I was caught by surprise as I saw the cutscenes having actual dialogue instead of silence.

" _So, who's excited to see Cap'n Cuttlefish and Octavio after the Great Zapfish Incident?_ " Marie says with a smirk as my inkling and Marie sit together while Callie sits on the other end. " **I know that I've said this so many times, but I am so excited to see how our grandfather is doing along with Octavio!** " Callie says, to which Marie nods and looks at the inkling that I control. " _And what about you, Sam? Are you excited as well?_ " She says, as I respond to her with my microphone. "Of course I am, been a while since I played the singlepla-" I was about to cut that off and replace it, only for the world around me to flicker into static twice as Callie looks confused as to what I just said.

" **What were you about to say, Sam?** " She asks, looking curious like a cat as if she didn't notice the world flickering around her. I try to readdress my line, and say something else.

"Oh, I was about to say, that I am excited to see them both after the events at Octo Valley!" And thank god, there was no flickering this time as Callie responds and begins relaxing. Looking to the left of my inkling, it seems as though Marie sighs in relief, as if she knows what's going on. She soon grabs my inkling's hand, as she asks for me to follow her, to which I do much to Callie's confusion.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Gaster's Theme Reversed**

The scene switches to Marie and my character inside of the bathroom, the white tentacled Squid Sister looking at me with a stern expression as she puts her two hands onto her sides.

" _Sam, we need to talk. Now._ " She says, Marie locking the door behind her so no one can get inside to hear the conversation.

"What do we need to talk about? The flickering and the glitches that I've seen?" As soon as I finish that sentence, I see the world starting to glitch out and flicker with static for about 3 times, but Marie isn't phased by it as her expression becomes somewhat angry as she sees the flickers and distortions around and inside the train.

" _This is serious, Sam! Stop mentioning anything about flickering or glitches! It'll destroy this universe that me and the others live in!_ " Marie's voice changes to that same female human adult voice I heard from earlier as I ask one question to the Squid Sister that peaked my curiosity. "That you live in? Are you a real person, or something?" I say, not sure whether or not to believe the Squid Sister who just proceeds to sigh and looks at my inkling with a tired look.

" _Look, let's just go back to Callie before this "game" gets fully corrupted, alright? Quit mentioning about "glitches" "games" or whatever before it's too late!_ " She says hastily as she unlocks the door as my inkling and Marie walk toward Callie and take a seat, Marie wearing a happy expression again as if nothing has happened.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

" **Hey, were you two doing something in there that everyone else shouldn't know about?** " She winks with one of her eyes teasingly, to which Marie just rolls her eyes while forming a half-smile as her inkling voice returns. " _Callie, you goofball! Of course we didn't! We were just talking about how we should be treating Octavio and Cuttlefish while we'll be staying there!_ " She obviously lies to her sister as I could tell, but it was for my safety and hers as she begins relaxing again on her seat while Callie makes a sound of acknowledgement to her cousin, and proceeds to fall asleep as the train starts moving. The camera pans outward afterward, as I am able to control my inkling once more. As I grab the left joystick on my Gamepad, Marie makes a "hm" sound, as my inkling turns to look at her.

" _Hey, Sam? Where are you going?_ " She asks me as my inkling turns to look at her. "Oh, I'm just going to explore the rest of this train out of curiosity. I'll be back in a moment!" I say to her with the microphone, to which Marie nods, and rests on her seat while closing her eyes. I move my inkling to where the bathroom is, wanting to explore the rest of the train. I look out the windows, and see that the train is going through forests and fields as I see the inklings around my character sleeping and some talking with each other. I buy some sandwiches for my character and the Squid Sisters, but besides that, nothing interesting to see on the train. So I just proceed move my inkling back to where the Squid Sisters are, and make him sit there and have him give the sandwiches to Callie and Marie as the screen fades to black. It doesn't take long, until some words appear on the screen to establish the location of this singleplayer campaign.

" **2 hours later, Calamari City, 2:38 PM"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter was VERY hard for me to write, to be honest. I was originally going to introduce a new character, but I figured it wouldn't be time yet to introduce him. It'll have to wait, and I'll possibly introduce the new character in Chapter 3.**

 **Anyways, I had some trouble with writing this, considering that this isn't really into Genocide territory yet. But it will come eventually... 23-8-5-14 3-1-12-12-9-5 4-9-5-19 =)**

 **Until then, it's time to work on Chapter 24 now for the normal version!**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**

 **(P.S.: Use the alphabet to find out what the numbers say. You'll find some... disturbing clues as to what will happen. =))**


	3. 15 14 5

_**Chapter 3: 15-14-5**_

* * *

After the message fades away, I am treated to the location where the singleplayer campaign is going to take place in. A large modern city of some kind with japanese-inspired structures and buildings as far as the eye can see. I didn't get enough time to inspect the rest of the view for the city as the camera pans to where the train where my character, Callie and Marie are in.

" **Hey, Sam and Marie! Look!** " Callie looks at the window showing the Calamari City as I hear her let out a squeal of excitement in game. Looking at Marie, I see her staring at the window as well, nodding at the sights and having a half-smile on her as I talk to the Gamepad.

"Beautiful city, I must admit." I say, to which Marie and Callie turn to look at me with happy looks on their expressions. " _Of course it's beautiful, Sam! This is where me and Callie were born and raised before our careers took off!_ " Marie exclaims as a voice over the intercom is heard after a few seconds of waiting.

"This is the conductor of the train speaking! We're arriving shortly to the Calamari City in just a few seconds. We really do hope that you'll have a fun week with your family and friends during this 7-day long storm!" The man on the other end says, as the inklings around the Squid Sisters and my character get up from their seats and begin walking to the train's exit as the train begins slowing down.

" _Are you ready, Sam?_ " Marie says to my character, and I respond to her question with my Gamepad. "Yep! Let's go!" I move my inkling to where the other inklings are, and see that the train has just arrived to the station now. The doors soon open after waiting for a while, all of the inklings proceed walk out of the train casually while some of them rush over to their families and friends that they'll be staying over. I never expected Nintendo to actually make the world of Splatoon come alive and be so realistic with the inklings being happy to see their families and friends, despite the weird glitches and distortions I encountered earlier at the beginning of this campaign. I proceed to move my inkling to where my luggage is while the Squid Sisters follow me. Another interesting design choice, as I enjoy the company of the two. Once my inkling arrives to his luggage along with the duo, a small cutscene plays out as I sit back and watch it play out.

" **I know I've said this so many times already, but I can't wait to see how gramps and Octavio are doing!** " She grabs her luggage, the other Squid Sister being shown smiling happily while holding her dark-green colored luggage. " _Now, now, Callie. No need to get TOO excited, alright? Let's just take a casual walk to where Cuttlefish is, and politely introduce ourselves without throwing ourselves into his arms!_ " After the cutscene is over, I move my inkling to the exit as the loading screen appears. Didn't take too long to load, only about 5 or 10 seconds as I'm treated to the Calamari City for the first time. Looking at the Gamepad, I see that it's showing a map of the singleplayer campaign with several icons on the button that shows an icon of Cap'n Cuttlefish, a lobby icon and Battle Dojo, and several icons to the left showing the gears and item stores that I can buy.

Everything else except for the "Equip" "Map" "Gear" "Stages" "Options" and Cap'n Cuttlefish icons are grayed out, so I pressed the latter in order to advance the story, interested in how things will turn out. The screen fades to black as the squid spins around, and another loading screen appears. Only lasted for about 5 seconds, before I am transported to where Cuttlefish lives. I am treated to a nice-looking two-story house with a porch and front lawn as I move my character up to the house. Before I enter the house, I look around the surroundings of my inkling, and see some houses. All looking similar to Cuttlefish's house, as I turn my inkling to face the Squid Sisters, both of them looking excited as they look at the door.

"Ready to see your grandfather, you two?" I say to the microphone, to which Callie responds by hopping and fist pumping the air in excitement while Marie smiles and nods as I move my inkling to the door and press the B button as a cutscene play out. My character knocks the door, backing away as the Squid Sisters walk in front of him. I soon hear the door opening, and out comes the captain of the inklings himself, Cap'n Cuttlefish. His model looks the same, except that he isn't wearing dirty, ragged robes anymore, but instead wearing a dark blue military captain's outfit. He lets out a heartfelt laugh upon seeing his granddaughters as I sit back and watch the cutscene play out, smiling at how the characters' personalities have become even better than they were in Octo Valley.

" _ **Callie and Marie! It's so good to see you two here! How much I've missed you both!**_ " The captain hugs the two, while the Squid Sisters respond by hugging their grandfather back as they all share a moment of laughter together before letting go off of each other as Callie and Marie turn to look at my inkling and look back at Cuttlefish. " **Hey,** **gramps? I think we've brought someone here that you might know!** " She and Marie back away, revealing my inkling to the captain as he lets out a chuckle, and nods at him with a smile.

" _ **I remember you clearly, boy! You're Agent 3, aren't you?**_ " He asks me, as I chuckle to myself and talk to the Gamepad. "Of course I am! The one who is level 26 on this game, and beat Octo Val-" Big mistake. Big mistake right there, as the world began glitching and distorting again after forgetting about not mentioning anything about "games" or anything else that the characters wouldn't understand. A string of numbers start flickering on the screen, to which if my memory was correct, it said: " **19-15-15-14** ". This was epileptic-inducing, because of the numbers on the screen constantly flickering like a television showing only static and white noise, until something grabbed my attention on the screen. Marie wasn't even distorting or glitching. She was just looking at me with a frown, looking disappointed at me.

" _You know what to do, Sam. However, there is something I need to request._ " She says, as the numbers stop flickering on the screen and the models of the characters except for mine and Marie begin to bend and distort. " _I can sense something dreadful and evil coming soon, so I'd stop mentioning anything that will glitch this world out. Please, Sam..._ " Her voice changes again to that female human voice from earlier, and this time, not only does her voice change, but her eyes do as well once she opens them. What usually were golden pupils with a cross inside of them, has now become cartoony human-looking eyes with blue irises around her pupils. It looked as though they were in between realistic looking and cartoonish, which made me feel a bit uneasy about playing this. I let out a sigh, before I said something that caused the world to stop glitching out and having Marie's eyes turn back to normal.

"Of course I am! Didn't I help you try to save the Great Zapfish from Octavio two-three months ago, or something?" I say to the Gamepad as everything returned back to normal like usual. And like usual, Callie and Cuttlefish seem to not even remember what just happened with the glitches and distortions as they looked just as happy before.

" _ **Indeed I do, Agent 3! Speaking of Octavio, why don't you three come inside, and say hello to my friend?**_ " He lets out a laugh, as he and Callie walk inside. Before Marie steps inside, she turns to look at my inkling and nod as she proceeds to go inside the house. I was about to move my inkling inside, only for him to move inside by himself before I could touch the joystick. "Must be a part of the cutscene." I thought to myself, as I just sat and watched it play out. I won't go into details of how the house looked from the inside, since I only wanted to focus on the important parts of this singleplayer campaign, but it looked finely decorated with pictures, rugs, and neat blue-painted walls. Upon entering what appears to be the living room, I see Octavio, still in his snow globe as the Squid Sisters walk over to the octarian and tap his glass while bearing grins on them.

" **Hey, Octavio! You enjoying your time in that precious little snowglobe?** " She says teasingly, to which the red octopus only responds with a growl as he continues looking away from the Squid Sister. " **Wow, someone seems to be in a bad mood...** " The Squid Sister walks away from Octavio and back to her grandfather as I simply stare at the octarian. I still remember how the final boss in the Octo Valley singleplayer campaign was, and still have fond memories of it as I move my inkling toward him.

"Heya, Octavio. What's up?" I say to the microphone, only to be responded with the same growl from him as he gave Callie. I see Cuttlefish walking up to my inkling and looking at the octarian whom has his back turned on all of the characters.

" _ **Octavio isn't really in a good mood, ever since the zapfish incident happened. I'd suggest leaving the poor lad alone for a while, and go check the rooms you three will be staying at for this week.**_ " He points to the stairs leading up to the second floor, as the cutscene ends. I begin moving my inkling once more while the Squid Sisters follow my character upstairs to an arrow pointing to the bedroom. I decide not to ask the two about it, afraid that the glitches will return as I press the corresponding button in order to open the door.

* * *

Once inside the bedroom, the Squid Sisters place their luggage on the ground, letting out yawns afterward as they hop onto their beds and relax. I turn the camera to face toward them as I see Marie lets out a long sigh, before she looks at me and says something to me.

" _Hey, Sam? What are you planning to do now?_ " She asks, resting her head on her pillow as I respond to her question. "I'm probably going to be exploring the house for a bit. After that, I'll see what I can do." I move my inkling to the door, and open it as I hear shuffling moments behind my inkling, and turn the camera around to see Marie resting and sleeping. I quietly close the door behind my character, and begin exploring the house. Before I could do that, though, an objective on the top screen appeared, stating the following: "Find a bubbler in the basement.".

I wanted to explore the rest of the house being going down to the basement, so I went through the corridors. Three rooms to the right corridor having a bathroom, a laundry room and a play room of some kind which didn't really interest me that much at the time, as I went down the left corridor. Nothing really interesting there, except for a security room and attic. Both were locked, so I was disappointed as I just did as the game asked me to. I moved my inkling to where the basement is, and moved him down the stairs. It was too dark to see, so I turned on a nearby light switch as the room brightened up. On some of the shelves, I noticed some Inkzookas, armor pieces, splat bombs and many other weapons until I looked at where the arrow was pointing at. A metal ball with a small button on it. A small cutscene plays out with my character pressing the ball's button, and soon, a bubbler appears around him. What interests me, is that he still has that same smile on him. Ever since I started playing this new update, my character han't even changed his facial expression, just bearing the smile on him. I shrug it off as the cutscene ends, and I'm then given a new objective: "Complete 5 Turf Wars in order to advance to Day 2".

Believe me, I was just as confused as you are right now when I saw this objective. I was thinking at the time: "What the hell do Turf Wars have to do with a rainstorm?", and to be blunt, it didn't make sense. Of course, being the naive idiot I was at the time and didn't know what I was actually getting into, I followed the objective's orders, and followed the arrow pointing back to the bedroom where Callie and Marie are. Entering it again, I was told by the game to tell the Squid Sisters that I was going to go do some Turf Wars, and so I did.

"Hey, Callie and Marie?" I call to them, to which they turn to look at me, opening their eyes as they let out small yawns. " _Yeah, Sam?_ " She asks, sounding tired as I continue talking to her with the microphone. "You mind if I go do some Turf Wars?" I wait for a response, and she responds with just confusion as she tilts her head. She looks toward the window, and I see that it has started raining. " _Sam... it's raining outside. You can't go, because you'll be splatted if you do so..._ " She proceeds to fall onto her pillow, completely tired as I move my inkling downstairs and to where the door is. Before opening it, I could hear rain outside of the door, as my inkling grabs the handle and opens it by himself without any inputs from the buttons. I am soon treated to the outside of the house, seeing rain pouring down from the sky as my inkling eagerly seems to wait a response from me. I nod to myself, and press the "Lobby" icon on my Gamepad as I am taken to the lobby menu. I picked the Regular Battle icon, to which it had an arrow pointed at as a way to make it important.

I won't go into too many details of what the maps will be, if I won or lost, or how the battles were, since that would just waste too much of your time. So I'll make each battle as short as possible.

* * *

 **Round 1: Calamari Heights, Turf Wars.**

The location was set in some grassy mountain-like area with trees, rivers flowing below us along with two iron bridges on each side where our teams are. Several spires were too tall to jump onto and blocked the way, so the walls had to be painted in order to go get through the spires. What grabbed my interest, was that there weren't even any signs of any dark grey clouds around the map, considering that the Rainstorm seemed to be in effect as I saw before leaving Cuttlefish's house.

My "team" won with ease, but that's because of the same thing that happened earlier with previous matches. I splat the enemy team, and they didn't respawn. And when they tried to fight back by trying to splat my inkling, it didn't seem to affect him as he just charged through the enemy ink without any signs of slowing down whatsoever. After splatting all 4 enemy inklings, my team was gone as well, and I won the round easily all by myself. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme, since this happened as early as before this singleplayer campaign even started. I shrugged this off, as I began the next map.

* * *

 **Round 2: Deep Sea Caverns, Tower Control.**

For those of you whom aren't level 10 yet, let me give a brief description of what you have to do in Tower Control. Get to the center of the map where the tower is, defend it until it reaches the enemy base, and don't let the enemy move the tower to your base.

This was a gorgeous looking map, and I wished that I could play this once more, since I had lots of fun despite the events that have happened recently. The map consisted of going through some underground mines while riding mine carts to where the tower is with shiny, sparkling crystals and gems scattered everywhere. The best part of this map, was that there were small shortcuts you could take, albeit somewhat risky, since your inkling could fall down and get splatted, but it would greatly help your team. Nothing seemed to go wrong in this round, since when I splat the enemies, they actually respawn. It was such a relief for me to actually be playing against people that don't just quit upon being splatted, but I noticed that my inkling wasn't being affected by the enemy ink at all. I continued blasting and supporting my teammates, until I reached the enemy base with my team.

However, I saw that my teammates have all been splatted and aren't respawning as the enemy team arrived, ready to splat my inkling. I was about to fight them, despite the outcome being obvious, until my game started glitching out as the models and world began distorting and bending. I heard the sounds of inklings being splatted and letting out painful cries, as I just sat and watched the distortions and glitches going on. After the glitching is over, I saw that the enemy team has been splatted completely with no significant damage to my inkling at all. What used to be blue-colored inklings standing in front of my inkling have been reduced to splatters of ink as I just moved the tower to the enemy base and won. I was confused as to what happened, and began wondering if I should even be playing this new update. I was overwhelmed with curiosity, and just wanted to see what would happen after I finished the remaining 3 rounds.

* * *

 **Round 3: Temple of Squidtankhamun, Rainmaker.**

Yes, even I got the map's reference and had a chuckle at it's name. And even I appreciate the effort of the developers for making this map, since it fit with the egyptian style. Even though it felt out of place for a game like Splatoon, it's honestly be up there with the Deep Sea Caverns map, as I loved the amount of details it has. Sphinxes with inkling heads, pyramids, pillars and ruins are all present in the map as my new team and enemy team spawned into the map. I noticed that my inkling looked even happier than before, which made me feel both a bit uncomfortable and happy at the same time as the round was about to start.

Going through the map and painting the ruins around my inkling, I noticed that some of the floor and walls couldn't be inked, so I let one of the others just step on it out of curiosity. Once an inkling steps on the pressure plate, the floor below them opens into a hole as they fall down and are splatted. I just quickly charge through the map, trying to avoid the various traps around the areas until I see the Rainmaker's shield being shot at by the other team. One of them charges up her Splat Charger, as I move my inkling out of the way and begin using my roller. I see the orb containing the Rainmaker shatter as one of the enemy inklings grab it and begin running away while two others stay behind and attempt to defend the Rainmaker carrier. I was barely able to splat both of the enemy inklings and nearly getting splatted myself, seeing as how the screen was surrounded by ink. I quickly got into my team color's ink, and waited for the ink around the screen to go away as I began chasing the enemy team down with my character.

They weren't too far away, though, as I looked down on the Gamepad and saw that they were just around the corner to the right and turned to face them as I splatted them with ease. I didn't realize this until now, but after splatting them, their ghosts don't appear after they were defeated. I grabbed the Rainmaker, and went back to my team's spawn in order to win the game, only to see something weird once I arrived there. As I walked up the sandstone stairs up to the spawn, I noticed that my team has just stood there, having done nothing for the entire match while I myself have annihilated the enemy team. I thought that the players have just joined the game before the match even started, and just decided to help them get their experience points as I walked into my spawn territory and won the round with no enemies behind me to try and stop me.

* * *

 **Round 4: _19-21-23-19-8-5-5 1-9-18-19-8-9-16, 6-9-14-4 13-5_**

That's what I could remember from one of my screenshots that I looked at, because I was just confused to the point that I had to take one with my camera. Unfortunately, the image has been corrupted, and any attempts to try to upload it to deviantART, imgur or Lightshot have been proved a failure since the image would just get taken down for some reason by the moderators and admins. I haven't been able to decipher the numbers yet, but this was where things started to get... weird.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Kevin Macleod - Aftermath**

As the fourth round began, I noticed that I was all by myself, none of my teammates were on the match and have... let's just say, disconnected, since their icons were glitching like crazy along with the enemy team's. That's not the weirdest part of this round. What was the weirdest part, is what I was treated to. Suw-Shee Airship from earlier, except that everything seems to have taken a rusted and broken-down look as I looked outside, only to see nothing but darkness outside.

Unlike the normal version, in which the song was upbeat and catchy, the song that played here was something that just felt too out of place for a kid's game like this. It sounded like something out of a horror game, as I just moved my inkling through the broken-down airship, not even knowing the objective that I was supposed to do. I was afraid of something that would just pop out of the corner and give me a heart attack. The map just felt too empty and lifeless, as I began shivering in fear of what will happen soon. "What happened to the game?" I wondered to myself, as I arrived to the enemy base, only to see a peculiar sight. A lone inkling that's nothing but a pitch black color. I was anticipating for a scare, and of course, it looked up at me. Now, I know what you're thinking what I will say at this point. Hyper realistic blood, human eyes, and all that. But no, you're all wrong on that. It had white glowing eyes, and it looked as though it smiling at me with white glowing lips. I was about to turn around, until I heard a voice come directly out of my microphone that caused me to throw my Gamepad onto my blanket at first in fear.

" _Follow me._ " The voice said, as it just walked past my inkling, and turned to look at me as I nervously picked the Gamepad back up. I was about to throw it away again, until the voice said something else. " _Don't be scared of me, Sam. I can show you a way out of here._ " It said, walking toward where the rusted looking platform is. Of course, all I could see down there, was just a pitch black void as I heard the shadowy inkling speak to me again in a calm and relaxed voice.

" _Jump down. You'll find what you need down there._ " It said, as I proceeded to ask it if I could trust it. It didn't respond to me, as I just sighed and hopped down into the dark abyss below my inkling. My inkling wasn't being splatted, he just continuously falls down until the entire screen is black as a new set of text popped up.

* * *

 **Round FDMNBHCD, 20-8-1-14-11 25-15-21**

Again, I couldn't decipher the numbers, as I was just treated to the next map the game sent me to. A forest that's been burned down. The Forest of Jellyfish that I played through after playing through the Suw-Shee Airship, except that everything was silent. Everything except for the trees were in ashes or have been burned down as I moved my inkling, following the shadowy figure as it instructs me with the same " _Follow me._ " voice from the microphone. I wasn't scared or pissing my pants in fear, I was just confused and found this awkward as I just proceeded to follow the inkling. I also should note, that my inkling was walking as if he was in walking on enemy turf, slowing him down as I kept walking. About 2 minutes of walking later, I soon arrived to the center of the map, seeing something strange and glitching with the shadowy inkling standing behind it.

"What is this?" I asked the shadow, to which it replied with the same calm and relaxed voice. " _Your way out of here, Sam. I'm only helping you find your way out of here._ " It says to me as it smiles at me politely. I let out a sigh, and smiled myself, thinking that it was a benevolent entity of some kind as I walked up to the glitched object, looking a bit confused at it.

" _Don't be scared, Sam. This object here will take you back to the game you know and love._ " It continued smiling happily at me, as I let out a sigh, and touched the object, believing everything that this creature told me like the idiot I was. What I thought was going to be the way out, ended with me feeling the Gamepad violently vibrate as I saw the entity continue smiling at me. Not out of concern or happiness, but out of malice and evil this time as he still spoke in the same voice.

" _There's no need to worry, Sam. With both of us in control together, we shall dominate this world together as one._ " It quietly chuckled at me as the screen faded into a complete white color afterward.

* * *

I thought the game has crashed after staring at the white screen for about 30 seconds, until it faded to my inkling standing in front of Cap'n Cuttlefish's house with rain falling from the dark sky along with the moon shining in the background. Nothing except for the sound of rain is heard, as I moved my inkling to the house and opened it. The rooms still had some light in them, and I could hear a feminine voice humming a familiar song. The Calamari Inkantation used for the final battle against Octavio in Octo Valley. I moved my inkling up the stairs to where the source of the voice was, and opened the door to the bathroom. I saw Callie having recently taken a shower for herself, as she dries her hair while continuing the hum the song.

"Hey, Callie!" I said to the microphone, grabbing the attention of the Squid Sister as she waved happily at me, holding the tentacle dryer in her one hand.

" **Oh, hey Sam! How did the Turf Wars go!** " She asked happily to me, as I was about to say something. But something else happened instead. I could hear my own voice come out of my inkling as he closed the door behind him, having the same smile as the shadowy inkling that I met before.

"Oh, nothing much... I was just doing some Turf Wars, and it was so fun splatting other inklings and turfing their territory!" My character says happily, as Callie chuckles with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

" **You know, you've been gone for like... three or four hours? Where have you been?** " She asked me, as I tried to say something again, but my inkling talked over me again with my own voice. "As I said, I was just doing some Turf Wars. Had a few... run-ins while trying to come back here." I could see him put one of his hands in his pocket, as I could see Callie look even more nervous as I hear her chuckle.

" **A-alright, then! Can you please leave this room, since I'm currently drying my hair?** " She asks politely despite stuttering her words, as my inkling character locks the door behind him. I widened my eyes as soon as I saw him pull out a roller and looking at the Squid Sister with a smirk on him.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - In My Way**

Callie placed the hair dryer on the sink, looking visibly afraid as she slowly backs away from my inkling while trying to laugh, only to let out whimpering sounds as she stares at my inkling.

" **H-hey! Nice r-roller you have there! You wanted t-to show it off for me?** " Her happy tone is completely gone, replaced with fear and nervousness as I could see my inkling slowly step toward her without any input from my Gamepad. I tried pressing the HOME button on the bottom of the Gamepad, only to see the HOME icon in the corner crossed over as I just saw the events unfold before me. I told my inkling to knock it off through the microphone, raising my voice in an attempt to stop these events happening. But it just ignored me completely as it inched closer to Callie.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I ORDER YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed at the microphone loudly, only to be met with a quiet chuckle from my character as I see Callie in a fetal position, whimpering in fear as she looks up with one of her eyes closed and sweat dropping from her forehead. I don't know what my character was going to do, as I just saw him stand above Callie, staring her down with the same smile while holding his roller as darkness conceals his face.

" **S-Sam... please don't splat me...** " I could start hearing her cry softly out of fear. Of course I wouldn't splat her and just spare her immediately, but someone else wanted to splat her. Just before I wanted to scream something to the microphone and tell my character to stop, I saw my inkling ready his roller as Callie lets out a bloodcurdling scream for help as my character swings his roller at her.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

Thankfully, I was spared from seeing Callie being splatted, but I jumped in shock as a loud white noise filled my room while my television shows nothing but static. I ran up to the Wii U, and pressed the power button for as long as I could before it finally stopped. Nothing except for silence fills the room as I just stare at the television in shock, not knowing what has just happened as I just shake in fear. No way in hell could Callie have died. I wanted so badly to turn the game back on, but as I did, a notification just popped up after I booted my Wii U back up.

" _Come back tomorrow, partner._ " That was the only thing it said. I simply pressed the "OK" button, and the Wii U just shut itself off afterward. Needless to say, I just stayed in my bedroom for the entire night with my door locked and my lights turned all the way up along with not getting any sleep whatsoever. I even covered my blinds and my web camera on my computer, in case if someone was stalking me, which I had a feeling though as if someone is doing so. As of the time I'm writing this, it's now 3:46 AM in the morning, and I still can't get any god damn sleep at all. God, please help me... what have I done?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I have written a chapter with about 5000+ words on it. Believe me, this was difficult to write.**

 **Anyways, seems like we'll just have to find out what happened to Callie in the next chapter, huh? As for now, I'm going to be writing Chapter 25 for the normal version of The Rainstorm. Honestly, I don't want this version of The Rainstorm to be as long, and hope to get it done by 10 chapters. Of course, there will be at least 2 endings for this version, and one of them will affect the real ending for the Rainstorm. =)**

 **Until then, see you all in Chapter 4! =)**


	4. 8 1 12 12 21 3 9 14 1 20 9 15 14 19

_**Chapter 4: 8-1-12-12-21-3-9-14-1-20-9-15-14-19**_

* * *

After having stayed up for the night and seeing the sun rise from the distance when morning arrives, I finally managed to get up after having laid in bed, having done nothing but stare at the ceiling for the entire night. I knew, that if I fell asleep, I would get a nightmare from what happened in campaign hours ago. And thus, I didn't even get any sleep whatsoever at all.

The first thing I did as I woke up, was go to my kitchen and get myself a cup of water to wake myself up and ready myself for work as usual in just a few hours while getting myself some breakfast. Ironically enough, the place I work at is an aquarium, where many types of fish, animals, and marine life are displayed and explained by the staff there to the people whom are interested in what the ocean has to offer. I was the one who fed the fish and sea animals there, and it was an overall fun job to do. However, today wasn't as fun as I hoped it to be.

I got in my car, and began driving through the town earlier than expected, not many people having woken up due to it only being 6:38 AM, which was far too early for me to go to work. However, I needed some fresh air before work even started, so once I arrived to the aquarium all by myself, I got out of my car and began walking around the driveway, breathing in all of the air I could as I took a look around my surroundings. Hours passed by as I just enjoyed the view of the ocean, until I heard the sound of a car door opening and shutting behind me.

"Hey, Sam! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" My boss, whom I'll refer to as "Richard" walks up to me with a surprised look on him, to which I turn to look at him, trying to form a smile on my face.

"I just couldn't sleep tonight, Richard. So I had to get some fresh air, and relax a bit before work." I bluntly say to him, my boss responding to me with a nod, and proceeding to ask me if I want to take a day off with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nah, I don't really need a day off. I kind of need the money and all that to live, you know." I barely crack a smile under my tired facade, as me and my Richard went inside of the building where the fish and sea animals are. He and I proceed to go up to where he usually is during work, and he opens the fridge, taking out plastic containers containing the food required to feed the animals.

"Take all the time you need before work, Sam. I'm not going to rush you, since you almost look like a damn mess!" Richard politely smiles at me before going to work on his computer. I just stare at the plastic container for a while, before grabbing it and getting to work on feeding the fish for today. I won't go into too much detail of what happened, and just skip the unnecessary details. But there was something strange with the fish today. The fish were acting a little more aggressively toward me than they usually were when I tried feeding them, and even some of the stingrays and small-spotted catsharks tried attacking me while I was feeding them while the others just splashed water on me, which was unusual, since the fish never harass or attack me whenever I tried feeding them before.

After about two hours pass, I manage to finish feeding the fish and sea animals, and walk up to the second floor of the building where Richard is to let him know that my job is done.

"I'm done feeding for today, Richard!" I exclaim as he looks at me with a smile on him, taking off his glasses. "Alright, Sam! I'll give you your paycheck when everyone's work for today is over!" I proceed place the plastic containers in the sink, and walk out of the room back downstairs as I sit by the table and wait for everyone's work to be over.

I soon hear the door open, and hear children giggling and talking as they all run inside of the building with two adults looking after them. One of the adults look at me, and walks over to me.

"Hey, do you know where your boss is?" The female adult asks me, to which I call for Richard, and he soon comes down from upstairs, chuckling upon seeing the children and teachers.

"Howdy! You all must be here to see how life in the ocean is like, aren't you?" Most of the children let out excited giggles, cheers and laughs, already giving my boss the answer he needs as he smiles at everyone. "Alright! Allow me to give you all a tour, and show you what kinds of fish we have here for you children to learn about!" Richard nods at me, then tells me to go check up on the fish in the nursery and hatcheries as I leave the aquarium and walk to the building next to it.

* * *

Upon opening the door and stepping inside of the nursery, I greet two of the employees inside, and check up on the fish as I begin feeding them shrimps that my boss gave me before leaving.

"So, how's today's work, Sam?" One of my co-workers, whom I'll refer to as Lucy asks me as one of the cods eat the shrimp and secludes itself somewhere in the corner. "Oh, just the usual. Had fun feeding the fish, and all that." I smiled, feeding a small turbot as it swallows the shrimp in one gulp after swimming a close enough distance toward it.

"Should've known that you would have fun as usual, Sam. Anyways, there's been something unusual happening to the fish here lately." She looks at one of the cods inside of the large plastic containers along with stingrays and flounders, the cod seeming to be even more aggressive than it usually was, as I proceed to feed it in an attempt to calm it down, only for it to splash some water onto all three of us as it violently takes the food.

"Yeah, I can obviously tell from their behaviour. Should we report this to Richard?" I ask Lucy and her friend, to which all 3 of us agree on doing so, and leave the building. Before closing the door, however, I could a faint crying sound from inside as I stop in my tracks.

"Do you two hear that sound?" I ask them both, as we all just remain in silence, the two of them looking at me with a confused expression. "What sound? We're not hearing anything." Lucy says to me, as I look at the door behind me and continue hearing the faint crying from within.

"You two should report the fishes' behaviour to Richard. I'll go see what the sound from inside the nursery is." I say with a somewhat serious tone, as both Lucy and her friend go inside where my boss and the group of children are while I enter the nursery once more.

Once I step inside, I could start hearing the crying somewhere in the building even clearer now, but I didn't know where it was coming from at the time. I began walking in the building, hearing the water running from the pipes stop all of a sudden as I began feeling a bit uneasy. I let out a sigh, calming myself down from my paranoia as I continue walking through the silent nursery, hearing the sounds of the fish in the containers swimming and quiet water splash. I looked inside, seeing the fish inside just remaining motionless and idle as if they were frozen in time. I shrugged it off, and began looking around the building to see if I could find the source of the crying.

* * *

 **Recommended Ambience: Heartbeat**

Suddenly, everything in the building went completely dark as my fear began to settle in. I took out my phone, input the password and turned on the flashlight application as the darkened building began to light up a bit. I was scared, I was nervous, and I was sweating at the same time. I quickly walked to the door, wanting to get out of the dark building, only to find out that it's locked. I tried unlocking it, but it wouldn't budge and open.

I was just dumbstruck at how the door couldn't be unlocked from inside the building, so I had to resort to finding a spare key that will let me open the locked door. Looking around the area, I shined the flashlight into one of the aquariums, only to see that the fish that were in the there are now completely gone along with the decorations. I soon felt a splitting headache afterward, placing my left hand on my head while trying to regain focus as I sluggishly begin walking to where the crying is coming from.

I open one of the doors, hearing the crying become slightly louder as I begin shaking. " _I must be heading in the right direction..._ " I think to myself, overwhelmed by nervousness as I feel sweat drops roll down my face. Eventually, I open the door leading into the construction room, much to the door loudly creaking as I step inside. Nothing but boxes and containers inside along with construction equipment, as I try turning on the light switch, but to no avail. I soon notice, that the crying has stopped, and I just stand perfectly still and remain quiet as I begin to hear something. Quiet footsteps along with the sound of my heartbeat.

My heart begins to race, as I slowly back away into the room I came out of, and slam the door shut as I hear something familiar that grabs my attention afterward.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Luna Game Soundtrack - The End Is Neigh/Evil Enchantress**

A distorted scream of Callie is heard as I dash away, and try to find a hiding spot as I hear the door being busted open and kicked down. I quietly look up from behind one of the fish containers, and to my utter horror and dismay, I see one of the Squid Sisters standing where the door is, the door having fallen to the ground as she begins walking around the area I am in.

But something seems much, much more different with Callie as I examine the finer details on the Squid Sister. Her clothes have been ripped and tattered, along with some of her tentacles that form her hair having been slashed and cut off with dark ink dropping out of it. The most disturbing part, is that she completely lacks a body, save for the white glowing eyes that barely illuminate the area and the clothes she usually wears. Just by looking at her, I begin to feel something painful in my head along with a screeching noise as I shut my eyes completely shut and continue to hide. I hear footsteps echoing around the building, as I begin to sneak past Callie as silently as possible without grabbing her attention.

At this point, I so badly wanted to get up and start running like a crazy mental patient. But judging by how Callie managed to bust down the door with a swift kick, running from her would be futile, as she would just catch up to me and do something bad to me. I look to my left and right while hiding in between the containers, seeing Callie walking to the left and flipping over some of the containers as water flows out of it. Callie doesn't seem to be affected by the water once it touches her shoes, since she doesn't have a body.

Eventually, after sneaking past the Squid Sister, I enter the room she came out of and turn on my flashlight. In hindsight, this was an incredibly stupid idea, since it would give away my position to the Squid Sister, but I would need the light to see where I can find the door leading back to the aquarium. I begin looking around, turning off my flashlight whenever I hear Callie's footsteps come towards me and remain silent until her footsteps go away. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for me to find some keys hidden somewhere on a table in the room I am in, and I grab them as soon as I see them.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Cry of Fear OST - Sawrunner**

I quickly make a mad dash through the containers and boxes in the construction area after grabbing the key for the locked entrance door, not caring whether or not Callie is behind me. I hop over a set of crates, and soon begin to hear rapid, loud footsteps behind me along with the same droning sound when I saw the Squid Sister bust the door down. I dare not to turn around, knowing that the nightmarish Callie is inches behind me, ready to catch me and do whatever she wants with me. What should've been an easy and straightforward path after I left the construction room has now turned into a maze of containers, crates and boxes blocking my path to my exit.

My head begins to get a headache again, but it feels much, much worse as I let out a painful cry, hearing loud footsteps behind me again as I begin running through the maze with Callie chasing me down. I turn to the right, and follow the path in front of me, hoping in vain that it's a way out of this darkened building. There is no way in HELL that this is real, but instead, a hallucination that's eating away my mind from me having a lack of sleep last night. I soon hear a distant, but faint cry somewhere in the building that sounds human, but at the same time, doesn't. I turn to the left after reaching the end of the corridor of boxes and containers, and continue dashing through the maze.

I so badly wanted to scream for help, but I didn't want to catch the attention of the demonic Squid Sister as I just ran through what seemed to be an endless hall. My liver began to hurt from running and sprinting, and the headache just made it worse overall. But thankfully, at the end of the hallway, I saw some light. The exit. With the last of my stamina, I ran as fast as I could to the door at the end of the maze, but not before hearing something horrifying some meters behind me. Before unlocking the door, I look behind me, and see Callie running toward me, her gloves turning into razor-sharp claws as she proceeds let out a demonic roar and leaps at me in order to kill me with the claws. Just before she can do that though, I hastily open the door, and slam it shut as I end up back outside, seeing my boss and co-workers with worried looks on them once they see me.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

"Sam! Are you alright!? You look like you've seen a ghost!" My boss exclaims in worry before I all of a sudden fall onto the asphalt, beginning to gag and throw up from all the running from the nightmarish Squid Sister. Richard soon helps me back up to my feet while I try to hold back from vomiting, as I point to the door containing Callie inside.

"Do NOT go in there, Richard... Something's in there, and it tried to MURDER ME AND SHRED ME INTO BITS!" I scream in fear, beginning to form tears in my eyes as I curl up into a fetal position. Richard looks baffled at first, and soon enters the building containing Callie inside. However, he soon closes the door behind him, and looks at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Sam? Everything looks just as normal in there like it should!" He says, to which it confuses me as I open the door back inside, and see that everything has returned back to what it was. Part of me was right, it was just a hallucination I suffered.

I began explaining everything that happened in the hallucination to my boss and co-workers, ranging from how the fish inside just stopped moving, how the building went dark, and how the demonic Callie chased me down inside and tried to kill me. Needless to say, my boss told me to go home and get some sleep for tomorrow, sounding concerned as well as he proceeds to give me my daily paycheck of about 29 dollars. I thank him, and wish everyone goodbye as I get inside of my car and start driving back home to my house, seeing my boss and colleagues go back inside of the aquarium where the children possibly are.

As I was driving back home, I couldn't help, but wonder about why a hallucination of Callie tried to kill me without remorse or regret. Then I remembered about last night, about how I was to blame for her death alongside my inkling character being the executioner. While thinking about this, I look at the rear-view mirror to see for any cars behind me, only to let out a shriek as I see the demonic Callie behind me, and quickly turn to look behind me. Nothing. It's as if she never existed, as I just let out a sigh of relief and knock some sense into myself, slapping myself in the face.

" _FUCK! Keep it together, Sam! Stop thinking about these hallucinations!_ " I say out loud, and drive through the familiar neighborhood where my house is, parking my car on the driveway. I begin walking to my house after exiting my car, rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn as I unlock the door to my house and enter it. I take off my shoes, jacket, and sweater as I walk to my the kitchen to get a glass of water. While opening my fridge and pouring some water into the cup, I hear the something come from my room as I place the bottle of water back inside of the fridge and walk to my room and take a swig of my cup, only to nearly spit the water out as I see that my Wii U having been turned on, as well as my television along with the view of Cap'n Cuttlefish's house, rain falling down along with the sound of a thunderstorm coming from the television.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, now we're into creepypasta/horror story territory from this point on.**

 **I won't say much, but this won't be the last time you'll see Callie's hallucination whom I'll refer to as "Hallucination Callie". And there will be two main gimmicks in this story. The campaign itself, and the hallucinations stalking and trying to kill the protagonist. And yes, you heard me right. "Hallucinations". Hallucination Callie won't be the only hallucination stalking the protagonist.**

 **Let's move onto Chapter 5, shall we? Oh wait, it's not out yet. Or is it? Oh well, depends in what timeline you all live in. Heheheheh... =)**

 **EDIT: Regarding a question asked by Splattifying Agent 2, if one of the hallucinations touch the protagonist, he'll die from epilepsy, a fatal heart attack along with seeing disturbing imagery before dying.**


	5. 20 23 15

_**Chapter 5: 20-23-15**_

* * *

I was utterly confused as to what I was seeing. I was sure, that I turned my console off before going off to work as I sit on my bed and grab my Gamepad, starting the game as I press the ZL and ZR buttons.

The screen zooms inside of Cap'n Cuttlefish's house, as I'm treated to my character waking up and letting out a yawn as he opens his eyes after having a good night's rest. I thought the game has returned to normal at this point, until I saw that Callie was missing. Her luggage and bags are still next to her bed, as I move my inkling to where Marie is, relieved that she at least was alive.

"Hey, Marie! Wake up!" I say to the microphone, and soon enough, the Squid Sister soon wakes up and looks at me with a tired look. " _What do you want, Sam? Don't you see, that I'm trying to take a nap?_ " She groggily says, burying her face in her bed as I continue talking to her.

"Callie's missing, Marie! My chara-" I suddenly feel as though something begins choking me in real life, not letting me tell the truth to Marie through the microphone as she just rolls her eyes, and gets up from her bed.

" _Alright, alright. Settle down, Sam. Callie must have woken up earlier than us, so don't worry, ok?_ " She begins walking out of the bedroom, as I hear my own voice come from my inkling, still having the same smile as he usually does. "Right, right! Sorry for waking you up so rudely, Marie." My inkling begins moving by himself as Marie goes to call for her cousin's name, only to be met with silence as she turns her head to the left and right.

" _Callie!? Do you hear me!?_ " She calls for Callie again, and nothing responds back. Marie soon looks at my inkling, confusion on her expression as she places her hands on her sides.

" _Where ever could Callie have gone to? She's making worried sick!_ " Marie calls for her cousin as loud as she can once more, before letting out a sigh and looking at my character.

"Maybe she's playing a game of hide and seek with you, Marie. Let's both look for her to make things more interesting, shall we?" He smiles as he perfectly imitates my voice, to which Marie nods at him with relief, oblivious to the fact the fact that she's talking to the one who splatted her cousin as she begins looking around the house.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Small Shock (GENOCIDE)**

Then, a new objective appears: "Find Callie". Thank god, she was still alive, but little did I know that I would be proven wrong soon. My first clue as to where to find the Squid Sister was in the bathroom where my character splatted her, and I soon enter the same room, only to find... nothing. Everything seemed clear, no hints or signs of ink anywhere at all. Just crystal clear white tiles on the walls, and the stone ground below my character. "Didn't my character kill Callie here?" I thought to myself, before turning around and seeing Marie in front of me.

" _I can't find her anywhere in the laundry or play area, Sam..._ " She mutters with a depressed tone, looking down as she sighs. I try speaking again, but just before I do so, the choking got worse as my character spoke to Marie again.

"Maybe she might be in the first floor?" He said, to which Marie's spirits are lifted up a bit as both she and my inkling went downstairs. The Squid Sister calls for her cousin again, only to be met with the same, silent response.

" _You go look in the living room, and I'll go look in the kitchen and dining areas!_ " She runs to the left door and goes inside as my inkling just stands there at the bottom of the stairs, motionless until I move him to the living room. I open the door, and see Octavio and Cap'n Cuttlefish inside, watching some television together as the octarian leader ignores me.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" My inkling cuts me off me before I can tell Cuttlefish that my character splatted Callie, to which the inkling veteran looks at my character.

" _ **Nothing much!**_ _ **Have you also seen the news about the missing inkling boys and girls, Sam?**_ " He asks, pointing at the television as I notice the inklings that my character splatted yesterday are "MISSING", and any traces of them are gone. I just remained in silence, feeling nothing but regret for having been the one who splatted them. Just before I begin to talk to the microphone again, my character cuts me off again by talking over me first, as well as making me not being able to talk due to something strangling me as soon as he talks.

"What happened to them, Cuttlefish?" My inkling says with an emotionless voice, still retaining the same smile and not seeming to show any remorse or fear at all.

" _ **Apparently, during some turf wars yesterday, one of them whippersnappers splatted them inklings, and they didn't respawn afterward like they usually did!**_ " He looks at my inkling with worry, to which my character continues smiling as if nothing's wrong. Cuttlefish soon begins to look a bit worried after staring at my character, but soon shrugs it off, as he looks back at the television.

" _ **Sam, since you're Agent 3, could you go do some Turf Wars, and see if you can find this inkling that...**_ " He pauses for a moment, then sighs, as he looks at my inkling. " _ **...killed them?**_ " He said, a word that inklings barely use. Usually, inklings use the term "splatted" instead of killed, so this caught me off guard and was somewhat shocking as my inkling responds to Cuttlefish.

"Of course, Cuttlefish. I'll see what I can do." That smile was still plastered on my inkling, and it began creeping me out at this point as I just quickly press the "Lobby" tab on my Gamepad, and pressed the "Regular Battle" choice once the lobby menu came up as I began doing some Turf Wars. Unlike the previous day, in which I had to do 5 rounds, I only had to do 3 rounds: Turf Wars, Rainmaker and Tower Control.

Again, I won't go into too many details of what was going on during the rounds, and try to make these descriptions of the rounds as brief as possible so I won't waste your time with pointless filler.

* * *

 **Round 1: Squid Harbor, Turf Wars.**

The map I was treated to, was an industrial-type harbor with multiple ships of various sizes and various containers along with cranes that lift them up on the ships while the sun was shining in the sky. Considering that the Rainstorm was in effect, this struck me as a weird design choice for a map, but I ignored it. But that wasn't what grabbed my interest for this map.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Pac-Man World - Bucaneer Beach**

What grabbed my interest, was the song overall. The song sounded upbeat, and strayed away from the Splatoon type of music by using flutes and drums as the main instruments for the song as my team began turfing the area around us. Not to say that it was a bad thing, and I actually liked the change of music instead of constantly hearing inkling voices and singing in the background. Nothing wrong happened on this map at all whatsoever, the enemy team respawns like normal, no glitches or any of the players on the enemy team not fighting back whenever they see my inkling. Heck, some of the them even managed to splat my inkling sometimes as well while I was playing the map, which made me relieved that at least this map was normal and playable.

I began painting the wall of containers, and used my inkling's squid form as he tried to get onto one the containers. Now, being a roller user, it was impossible, but my teammates managed to help turf the container with their weapons so I could swim up to the large, rectangular box. I signaled the "Boo-Yah!" command, and was about to keep on moving until the container began to move by itself.

I was confused, until I noticed that one of the construction cranes had picked one of the containers up, and began moving it to one of the ships. This gave me the advantage, to which I was grateful for this mechanic in the map as I began sneaking to the enemy territory and surprise attacking them by splatting them with my roller and entering my kraken form after having turfed enough of the blue ink on the ground. I completely obliterated the enemy team, as they didn't seem to suspect me entering their territory. I continued playing through the map with no problems or glitches whatsoever as the timer reached 0:00, and I was taken to the match results screen with me waiting eagerly for Judd to pull out our team's flag.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

I was utterly confused at what happened, rubbing my eyes, as I see the enemy team having won with them having 50.1% of their "turf" painted and our turf having been "painted" 49.9%.

I saw, that my team clearly turfed more ink than the enemy team's as I saw about 75% of the map having been painted by our team and the enemy team barely having turfed the map at all. This must have been some kind of glitch, and the game was going so well until this point.

Sighing in disappointment afterward, I went to the next map and round. Surprisingly enough, while I was inside of lobby waiting for the Rainmaker map to start, the same team of players soon arrived. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how I got the same team and enemy teams as before as I just shrugged it off and began the second round and map.

* * *

 **Round 2: Stingray Chasm, Rainmaker.**

The map I was treated to, was composed of many platforms and rock spires hovering above a large, dark chasm filled with spikes, along with the map's landscape being mostly made out of metal and having gridded platforms on it, giving a clear advantage to those using Splat Chargers as I prepared myself for the map to start. I saw the timer begin to count down, and as soon as the round began, I instantly noticed that the music was much, much different than the one in the Squid Harbor map.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack OST: Pray for Death**

The music was a loop of a guitar being played, as well as some additional sounds added to the music to fit the mood of the map I was in. Sometimes, the guitar would be echoing, making crossing over the grids even more tense as my team began going after the Rainmaker.

Painting the ground below me an orange color, I moved my inkling as fast as I could to where the Rainmaker was and help my teammates, should they get there first. And sure enough after a bit of moving around, I see them fighting the enemy team, both teams firing ink and splat bombs at each other as I quickly run up behind the enemy team and take them by surprise by splashing them with my roller and crushing them. I didn't see any of the squid ghosts appearing whatsoever, and the enemy team just remained splatted for the rest of the round as I see one of my teammates grab the Rainmaker as soon as it's available to grabbed, and begin running back to our base as I support my teammates. It wasn't that long of a match, as my team got another easy victory for ourselves with the enemy team remaining splatted until the round ended.

I really thought the other team would put up a fight, and this ended up being barely challenging at all, which somewhat disappointed me. But what disappointed me even further, were the results after my team captured the Rainmaker.

Apparently, the enemy team won again, despite us having taken the Rainmaker to our base, confusing me again like last time. This glitch was starting to annoy me, as I just immediately moved on to the next match and map after seeing the results.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

I was taken to the lobby again, and waited for the other 7 players to arrive. While waiting, however, I noticed that the music while waiting for the other players wasn't even playing. But instead, there were some quiet, rumbling noises in the background as I just waited for the others to arrive. And sure enough, the players arrived. I was dumbstruck at who the players were, seeing that it were the exact same people that I played with during the previous two matches.

"What the hell...? Who are these people?" I ask myself out loud, seeming to be a bit creeped out by the fact that I've played with the same people when I just started on the first round three times in a row now at this point.

But that's not even the creepiest part. The creepiest part, was the image of the map we were going to play in. Darkness. Nothing, but pitch black darkness as I looked at the name of the map: "Anglerfish Depths".

If there was one fish that I had nightmares about as a child, and still somewhat sends shivers down my spine just by looking at it, it would the anglerfish. And you could only imagine, what my reaction was when I watched "Finding Nemo" and when the part with the anglerfish came on.

Moving on from personal stuff about myself, I waited for the Tower Control battle to start, and soon enough, the map showed up.

* * *

 **Round 3: Anglerfish Depths, Tower Control.**

There was nothing in the map, but complete and utter darkness except for a light bulb hanging above where my team's spawn was. Judging from the design, it seemed to be a cave with unnatural formations on the ground and ceiling. I was about to get ready to begin turfing and revealing the path to me, only to see that I was the only inkling on my team and the enemy team was completely empty. There was no music whatsoever, except for a cave ambiance with sounds of water dropping into the lakes of the cavern my inkling was in.

* * *

 **Recommended Ambiance: Underground Cave Water Dripping**

I began moving my inkling through the darkness, and thankfully, the Gamepad showed me what the map looked like, making it somewhat easy for me to navigate. However, I still had to be careful not to fall into any chasms, lakes or hazards in order to not get splatted by the map itself.

Since this was a tower control-themed map, I decided to head to the center of the map where the tower was, but I didn't find it anywhere over the pool of water I was treated to. I decided to go to the enemy team's spawn next, but there was nothing there either. No inklings, nothing. I also noticed, that there wasn't even a timer for this map. Just a glitched out mess of letters and numbers, as I decided to continue strolling around the map with my inkling.

Eventually, I decided to give up after searching for the tower for a while, and was about to go back to the lobby until I heard something that made me somewhat jump a little. I heard the sound of the water below my inkling bubbling, as I turn the camera to look down, only to see a hint of light below me.

I didn't think about the light too much at first, thinking that it was just a design of the map to help navigate the players as it managed to slightly brighten up the area around my character. I decided to head back to the center of the map, and sure enough, I saw something that made me relieved: The tower. I was about to move toward it, until I heard the water below my inkling bubble more violently as I began to see a shape forming in the water. I soon realized, that it wasn't just light. Before I could process what the light and shape was, I was immediately terrified as I let out a shriek upon seeing something horrifying that made me immediately get onto the tower and make it start moving toward my spawn.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Super Godzilla - Mecha-King Ghidorah's Theme**

An enormous, hideous brown anglerfish sporting a set of razor-sharp teeth appeared in front of my character, its blank eyes staring right at my inkling with what seemed to be hunger as it didn't waste another second staring at my inkling, and charged straight at him in an attempt to devour my character as its lantern glowed furiously to the point of lighting up the map completely. This was one way to start off the tower control map, as the anglerfish let out a roar and jumped straight at my inkling as I attempted to fight back by splashing at it with my roller and ink, barely doing anything against the creature as it lunged for the kill and almost managed to chomp my character down with its teeth. I began smacking it with my roller as hard as I could with my character, the creature seeming completely unphased by my roller as I began moving the tower to my spawn.

I seemed safe while standing on the tower, only to soon see the creature leap up at the tower and attempt to splat my inkling. I quickly jumped down before its teeth landed onto the tower, and it soon fell into the water as it began swimming underneath my inkling. There was only one thing I could do at this point onward during the fight: Run and fight.

For this boss battle, I went with both options. When it was underwater and hunted down my inkling, I would run away from it until it re-emerged from the water and leapt at my inkling, and then begin fighting it by smacking it with my roller and going into my kraken form whenever it was available as soon as the anglerfish got his teeth stuck on the cave walls. Thankfully, with the amount of time it took for the anglerfish to get unstuck, I managed to deal a significant amount of damage at it as it fell back into the water and soon let out a roar once it came out of the water, opening its mouth as it prepared to lunge at me with craze and hunger in it eyes.

I soon remembered how the Octomaw fight went in Octo Valley, and I quickly came up with an idea. I made my inkling throw a Splat Bomb into the anglerfish's mouth as it lunged at my character, the creature stopping in its track as it lets out choking sounds once it got the Splat Bomb stuck in its throat. It soon lets out a painful roar once the Splat Bomb blew up inside of it, causing the creature to choke up purple ink as it went back into the water again.

I knew that the battle wasn't over yet, and sure enough, the large anglerfish comes back up from the water as waves began to form around the boss. I made my character jump over the waves, knowing that water in Splatoon would harm your character, and I also had to avoid a new attack from the anglerfish. It used its tail to splash the water it was in, causing more waves to form and making it harder for me to defeat the creature. I readied another Splat Bomb, and my character immediately threw it into the mouth of the creature as it let out a roar and attempted to lunge at my inkling. It choked again, and let out a second roar afterward as it went back into the water.

The same process was repeated again one more time for the final phase of the battle, with the anglerfish using combined attacks now as it let out roar after roar while attacking, seeming to have completely lost its mind. I decided to finish this battle once and for all as I went into my character's squid form to recharge my ink and throw one final splat bomb into the anglerfish's mouth. However, it outwitted me this time, and gritted its teeth as the Splat Bomb was reflected toward to my inkling and blew up. I began to run from the creature as it began to constantly gnash its teeth in an attempt to chew my inkling into pieces. It was a close battle between my character and the anglerfish, but I was smarter than the AI. Using one last Splat Bomb at the right time before it managed to devour my inkling, the anglerfish swallowed the bomb as it let out one last roar before its head completely blew off as purple ink covered the screen like it usually does whenever you defeated a boss in Octo Valley.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

I saw nothing but purple ink where the anglerfish used to be, and let out a sigh of relief as I soon noticed the map having been completely brightened to the point that I could finally see the whole map after defeating the boss and safely see the hazards that I had to avoid during the fight.

Going back to where the tower was, I stood on it, and after about a minute of waiting, the tower arrived to where my spawn was, and I won this round. My inkling had the same grin on his face, looking happy as I went back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's house after completing the objective. However, upon leaving the lobby, it didn't take me back to the house. Instead, I was standing in what seemed to be the Calamari City at night. Cap'n Cuttlefish's icon was grayed out, and I was forced to move my inkling to where his house was as he activated the bubbler around him to move through the rain. Along the way to Cap'n Cuttlefish's house, I noticed several posters of missing inkling boys and girls, and then I saw something that creeped me out upon further examination.

I saw pictures of the players that I played with. All 7 of them now labelled "MISSING" as I made my character's tour through the city as quick as possible, and back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's house in a hurry.

Upon arriving to Cuttlefish's house, I noticed that the interior was completely dark, save for a bit of light coming from the living room. And surprisingly enough, the door was still open. I was about to open the door, but my inkling did it by himself and locked the door behind him after closing it behind him. I could hear static coming from the television in the living room as my character began walking up the stairs.

I thought my character was going to go back to the bedroom and take a rest after having fought that large anglerfish boss, but instead, he proceeded to turn to the left hallway, and began walking to one of the doors there. I soon noticed he was standing in front of the security office door, and proceeded to open it as I see Cap'n Cuttlefish sitting on his chair, looking at the cameras.

"Hello, Cuttlefish." My inkling says with an emotionless voice as Cuttlefish turns to look at him with a surprised look on him, smiling as he looks at my character.

" _ **Sam, you're alive!? You've had both me and me granddaughter worried about you!**_ " He says, overjoyed upon seeing me, until my inkling closes the door behind him and grins at the veteran.

"Yeah... you should have been worried about me in the first place..." My character takes out his roller, Cuttlefish's expression turnning from happy to confused as he gets up from his chair.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE)**

I soon knew what was coming as soon as the music started. I quickly tried screaming into my microphone, telling Cuttlefish to call for help. But only a weak choking sound came out as I just watched the events before me unfold, hoping that Cuttlefish would forgive me for what I've done.

" _ **N-now now, Sam! That is one real nice roller you've got there, but I'm... k-kind of in the middle of something here!**_ " Fear can be clearly heard in his voice, as he smiles nervously at my inkling, kindly motioning him to get out of the security office. But my inkling just stares at him with the same grin, taking slow steps toward Cuttlefish as his kind facade drops completely.

" _ **Hey, I asked you to get out! I am workin' on something here, and I need some privacy!**_ " He raises his voice, but my character was unaffected as he grips his hand tightly around his roller. I soon notice, that my inkling's eyes have turned from black to a tint of red as he inches closer to the captain.

"Oh, don't you realize, who this... "murderer" you've been talking about to me is?" My inkling spoke in a different voice, which freaked me out as soon as I heard it. Callie's voice. Cap'n Cuttlefish widened his eyes, and proceeds to throw his chair at my inkling in an attempt to save himself, only for my inkling to turn one of his hands into a fist, and the chair begins glitching out, and it soon disappears, baffling both me and Cuttlefish.

" _ **W-what!?**_ " Cuttlefish says, confused as to what he saw as my character grin grows wider, showing his teeth.

"I still need you, Octavio, Epsilon's, and Marie..." My character says with Callie's voice, tilting his head as he stands above Cuttlefish, smiling at the scared inkling veteran.

" _ **P-please! Just get out of here! I'll promise to give you anything you want, if you leave me alone!**_ " Cuttlefish begs, cornered against a wall as my character just stands there, smiling at the scared inkling with the same grin.

"Good..." He readies his roller, and I soon hear the door behind my character open as I hear the familiar voice of Marie scream in her human voice as she witnesses my character about to splat her grandfather.

" _CUTTLEFISH!_ " She screams loudly as she sees the scene in front of her, and just as my character's roller crushes and splats Marie's grandfather, the game freezes like it did when Callie was splatted by my character as an error code appearing on the screen.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

I had no idea what to say after what happened, and just remained in silence as I stared at the television with shock. I soon felt the choking and gagging that prevented me from talking stopped, as I proceeded to say something quietly as I looked down, feeling bad about what happened just now.

"...Why?" That was the only word I said, before I pressed "OK" on my Gamepad's error code, and was taken back to the Wii U Menu, seeing that there was only 1 application available now in the middle while everything else along with the music in the menu were gone: "Splatoon"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes. Cuttlefish was my second victim. =)**

 **And no one is safe from me in this fan fiction, including the writer himself and the readers and reviewers. Oh, but that's right... this is just a "fan fiction" for you all, right?**

 **Just because you all get to see someone get killed while reading this, just for the creepiness factor, doesn't mean you all get off scot free. No, no...**

 **I will make sure, that you all will get punished for your actions, just by reading this story alone. You all are to blame for your imminent consequences soon. =)**


	6. 9 14 19 1 14 9 20 25

_**Chapter 6: 9-14-19-1-14-9-20-25**_

* * *

I was just staring at television, seeing only my Mii in the center, while the other Miis are nowhere to be seen. Even if the Splatoon application was there, there still weren't any Miis to be seen surrounding it.

Deciding to check on one more thing before going to bed and getting some sleep, I went to my computer, and decided to go to YouTube to look for the update video. I went to Nintendo's YouTube channel, and I soon saw, that the Splatoon update video was gone.

I then realized, that I was playing an update that hasn't even come out yet, and that the update was still broken and needed work. Out of curiosity, I decided to call up one of my friends on Skype whom I've had a history of playing Splatoon with, and doesn't live too far away from my house.

My friend, whose name is Denver, is an S rank Splatoon player. He and I were about the same height as each other, and he always loved cracking jokes whenever he lost or won. He's one of the more competitive Splatoon players, since he always strives to get the S+ rank. But he is a great friend overall to play with. I pressed the "Call" icon next to his Skype name, and waited for him to respond. And sure enough...

"Hey, Sam!" He says happily, and I can hear him play Splatoon, judging by the intro music before a match starts.

"Hey, Denver. Am I interrupting your game?" I ask him, to which I hear him let out a slight chuckle as he responds to my question before his match starts.

"Nah, you aren't. Anyways, let's talk once I finish this match, alright?" I just sit back as I hear him play the match, occasionally, I hear him curse underneath his breath after I hear him get splatted.

After a while of waiting, I hear the victory theme from his television while hearing him sigh in relief as he speaks to me.

"Alright, so what's up, Sam?" He asks me, turning on his web camera while I do the same as I get straight to the point.

"Have you played the new update and singleplayer campaign, Denver?" I ask him, as he looks confused at me for a seconds, and soon forms a grin on him as if he thinks I am screwing with him.

"New update? Dude, are you fucking with me, or something?" He chuckles at me through the camera, not believing me in the least bit, to which I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not fucking with you, Denver. Can you please come over to my house, so I can prove that I have this new update?" I say with a desperate tone, to which he looks a bit skeptic a first, but eventually agrees to coming to my house tomorrow when I finish work. I thank him, and say good bye to Denver before going to my bathroom and brushing my teeth to prepare myself for tomorrow, not wanting to suffer any hallucinations.

As I finish brushing my teeth and spitting out the water in my mouth, I look up at my mirror, and see Callie's hallucination behind me, looking at me as I quickly turn around and see her standing there, staring right into my eyes. I was about to scream, but she just stood there in front of the door, showing no signs of aggressiveness at all.

I just stared at the hallucination as it continued staring back at me. She then begins looking around the area she's in, and proceeds to sit on the ground, her glowing white eyes lowering a bit as I can't decide on whether on being scared or feeling bad for Callie as I continued looking at her.

Suddenly, I hear her say something for the first time that isn't a demonic roar or an eerie screeching sound when I first saw her at the aquarium. Her voice is somewhat distorted and echoing, and judging from her tone, she sounds depressed and miserable as opposed to her happy and optimistic self.

" **I don't want to be alone...** " The hallucination whimpers quietly as I slowly approach her, feeling a bit afraid of inching closer to the Squid Sister, since I didn't know what she would do if I make contact with her. I proceed to kneel down to her, keeping a small distance between me and the hallucination.

" **What did I do to deserve this?** " She looks up at me, and begins to cry as she covers her eyes with her tattered gloves. Transparent, grey-white liquid falling onto the ground as I sigh mournfully and look at her with a sad look as well.

"I never wanted you to end up like this, Callie... I'm so sorry..." I quietly say, and walk over to the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing my face with cold water. And sure enough, where the hallucination of Callie once was, is now nothing as I safely manage to go to the door and leave the bathroom and fall onto my bed, managing to fall asleep with barely any problems except for sometimes thinking about the hallucination I saw in the bathroom.

* * *

When I woke up after about 10 hours of sleep, I immediately got myself something to eat, I drove off to work at the aquarium again. My boss and co-workers were happy to see me in a good condition again, and the fish that I fed there weren't as aggressive as they used to be yesterday. However, sometimes when I fed the fish, I spotted Callie's hallucination looking at me with the same, forlorn expression that she had when I saw her in the bathroom last night.

I simply ignored the Squid Sister, not wanting to be drawn into insanity by the hallucination as I continued feeding the fish and crabs. However, I couldn't stop looking at Callie from time to time, and especially after seeing a young child point at her and say: "Hey, look at the squid girl, mom!" The child's mother just looked at Callie, and then back at her child with an eyebrow raised at her child. "I don't see this squid girl you're talking about, dear..."

I was starting to get creeped out by the fact that I was not the only one seeing the hallucination myself. Apparently, the children who were at the aquarium seemed to talk to the hallucination at times, while their parents just didn't seem to acknowledge Callie's existence at all, and look at the children funny.

Soon after, I saw Lucy walking toward me, holding a white box while having a smile on her face as she opens it to reveal several donuts with different frostings on them.

"Pick one." She happily says, as I grab the donut with strawberry frosting on it, thanking her for the donuts she has bought. Just before she leaves, however, both of us suddenly hear people screaming from where the hexagon aquarium is, and see a small girl twitching on the ground, suffering an epilepsy while Callie has placed her hands over her non-existent mouth. I run over to the child, and try to wake him up, but to no avail as someone begins calling 911 on her phone. My boss soon arrives, looking shocked as he sees the child twitching on the ground.

"What's going on here!? What happened!?" He shouts with worry in his voice, as the child's crying mother walks up to Richard, kneeling down to her child.

"I don't know what happened! My child just walked up to this "squid girl" he mentioned, before he suffered some kind of epilepsy attack... PLEASE, DON'T TELL ME HE'S DEAD!" She bursts into tears as I see the Squid Sister backing away with a depressed look on her glowing eyes, and runs out of the aquarium, her cries echoing throughout the aquarium to which some people including my boss hear as they look up in confusion.

"What in the world is that sound?" Lucy asks, standing up as the crying continues for a while.

"It sounds like a girl is crying somewhere around here. Sam, you go check the hatchery, and Lucy, I need you to stay here and make sure everything is under control!" Richard says sternly as I follow his orders and go to the hatchery. I run to the doors, and swing them open, only to see Callie's hallucination at the far end, crying and wallowing in her tears as I sigh and slowly walk over to her, being careful if she would attack me again like she did last time.

"Callie, what happened?" I asked her, only for her to respond by letting out a loud scream that filled the building and hurt my ears as I saw her quickly got up to her feet and begin running towards me, rage in her eyes as I quickly ran toward the door back outside and kept it shut.

I looked through the door's window afterward, and saw that there was no sign of Callie's hallucination anywhere inside as I opened the door again. I sighed in relief, thinking that Callie was playing a trick with me and would kill me like she did with the child earlier.

Soon after, I could hear the sound of an ambulance arriving along with two police cars, and the group paramedics soon run inside of the aquarium to check up on the child. I followed them inside, and saw everyone standing over the motionless child on the ground while the mother can't help but whimper in fear of her son.

After a while, the medics picked the boy up, and told the woman to follow them as she slowly nods and follows them to the ambulance.

"Please tell me, if my son is going to be alright!" She raises her voice as the medics pull the boy inside of the back of the ambulance, the medics answering if they don't know, and tell her to stay with her son as she gets inside of the back. I couldn't help, but feel bad for the woman as the ambulance starts up again and drives off to the nearest hospital in the city.

Richard soon walked up to me, and gave me my daily paycheck with a somewhat forlorn look on him.

"Richard, is something wrong?" I asked him, as he looks back up at me and lets out a sigh afterward as he begins speaking to me.

"Sam, this "squid girl" the children were referring to while I was looking through the cameras..." He pauses for a moment, before finishing his question. "It couldn't be that hallucination you've mentioned yesterday, right?"

"Yes, it was the hallucination that must have given the child epilepsy. It has been stalking me a day ago, and I sadly don't know how to get rid of it." I said with an apologetic voice, as my boss makes a humming sound for a moment, before looking and nodding at me with regret in his eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't let you work here if these hallucinations of yours are dangerous to our visitors. So until these hallucinations of yours are gone, I'm sadly going to have to block you off from coming here." He says, hanging his head down as he places a hand over my shoulder, and gives me my daily paycheck before bidding me a farewell with a sad look on him and closing the door behind him.

I just stand outside of the aquarium, all joy and happiness having been taken away from me as I silently walk over to the car and sit down on the driver's seat, letting out an exhale as I just start the car and slowly drive back home, and proceeded to go buy some groceries along the way for dinner later today.

However, little did I know, what I would experience today in the supermarket after leaving work, and I bet no one would've believed me what I saw.

* * *

I arrived to the supermarket some minutes later after driving from work, and got out of my car after finding a vacant spot for me to park my car and went inside of the large building through the automated gate opening itself for me. Once I stepped inside, I grabbed a nearby shopping cart and began looking for the ingredients I needed to make my dinner. I won't waste time, and just skip to the important details. Even though you might think I'm just making stuff up and being crazy, I at least know for damn sure, that I won't be forgetting this.

After finding the ingredients I needed and walking to the counter to check out my items, I suddenly felt a headache that caused me to place one of my hands on my head while the people around me looked at me with confused looks.

"Are you ok, sir?" The man behind the counter asked in a worried voice as I saw the world around me warping and distorting. And then out of nowhere, I suddenly blacked out as I fell onto the ground below me, dropping my wares onto the ground in the process.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Amnesia - The Dark Descent OST - Ambience 08**

I soon woke up with a headache afterward, feeling as though I've been smacked on the head many times in a row as I manage to stand on my feet despite the dizziness, stumbling around while trying to regain my focus and surroundings.

Once the headache was gone after a minute or so, I began examining the surroundings around me. I was still in the same supermarket as I was before, except now the entire building is completely dark, due to there being no light whatsoever in the building. I saw that my wares that I had dropped before blacking out were nowhere to be found, and that the windows showing the outside world are now showing nothing but pitch black fog surrounding the building.

Looking around even more, I saw that there were no wares on the shelves at all, making me suspect that this was another hallucination like the one I had when I worked at the aquarium yesterday with Callie chasing me down. I didn't waste another second, before I started to try finding the way out of the building and took out my phone as I turned on the flashlight application to brighten up the building to make it easier to navigate.

Everything was silent at first as I walked through the darkness, lighting up the path in front of me. But I knew, that Callie would show up at one point to find me, and give me the same treatment that she gave the child. I just knew, that she had to be the one responsible for nearly killing that boy at the aquarium, and nearly costing me my job as I continued walking through the darkness. Eventually, I managed to find the gate leading back outside, but there was obviously a problem like with the first one.

The gate didn't even open before me, and I knew that if I didn't manage to open the gate, I would be trapped in the building until I found a way to reactivate the automated system again. And to make matters worse, as soon as I turned around, I heard the same sound when I saw Callie's hallucination for the first time at the aquarium, albeit being slightly different.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Luna Game Soundtrack - Hush Now, Quiet Now**

I immediately hid behind one of the shelves, hearing footsteps coming towards me as I slowly crouched down and snuck through the darkness, making sure to turn my flashlight off as I tried to be as silent as possible. I kept a close eye at where the footsteps were coming from, seeing a white light emanating from Callie's eyes who soon comes into view.

As soon as she appeared, I feel the headache slowly returning as I look away from her, and the headache soon went away as well. At this point, I now knew, that looking at the hallucinations was a bad idea, as it would drain my sanity and make it easier for them to find me as I heard Callie slowly walk towards me. I barely managed to avoid being seen by the hallucination as I turned to the left, finding another aisle to hide myself behind.

I stood up, and began to slowly walk through the shelves and find a better hiding area away from the Squid Sister as I hear her walk past me while I was hiding, her presence causing a screeching sound to be heard inside of my head. I could soon hear her knock over a shelf while she lets out a distorted scream, followed by loud metal being heard clanging onto the floor as she moves onto the next shelf to knock over in order to find and kill me. Needless to say, this was nerve-wrecking, as Callie seems much more destructive than she was when I first encountered her. I soon heard her stop knocking over shelves momentarily, but soon see that she has moved onto the next aisle. And I was hiding behind it. I saw that the first shelf was knocked over, then the second, then the third. She was getting close to me, and something in my head just told me to run and find another hiding spot from her as she knocked over the fourth shelf.

I was just sitting there, waiting for the inevitable as I just sat there behind the shelf that Callie was about to shove down on me and crush me in the process. But after a while of waiting, I looked up, and didn't even hear the screeching and footsteps anymore. I quietly got up to my feet, looking confused as I just stared at the shelf. Nothing, but silence is heard. But something was telling me, that it was too quiet as I began to walk away from the shelf.

Just as I was about to do that, I soon heard the demonic screech of Callie's hallucination as she sent the shelf flying to a wall with a swift kick, knocking several others shelves over as I widened my eyes and began running as fast as I could away from the hallucination who began chasing me as well after spotting me.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Slender Fortress Music - Sawrunner Theme**

Thankfully, this chase wasn't as long as the first one at the aquarium, which I was grateful for. However, it was balanced with tension as well, since I had to constantly avoid Callie throwing and kicking shelves at me with great force in an attempt to halt my progress.

I immediately turned to the right after avoiding two shelves that were thrown at me by the hallucination and ran down into the darkness with the Squid Sister following me relentlessly, continuing to throw shelves several times her size with no problems whatsoever down the hallway while I heard the loud, metal clangs behind me from the shelves.

Soon after running away from Callie for a while, I managed to somehow trick her into thinking that she managed to crush me with one of the shelves by letting out a scream after throwing it toward me and running inside one of the aisles to hide from her, barely avoiding the shelf she threw at me. I heard her faint, distorted screaming as she ran toward the shelf she threw while I began to quietly walk away from Callie in order to not get caught by her.

But the silence only lasted for a few seconds, before I heard an even louder and more distorted scream from Callie. She must have realized, that she was tricked, and I could hear rapid footsteps echoing around the empty supermarket, soon followed by shelves rapidly being knocked over to the ground as I heard the metal clanging even more violently than before.

I soon found something that could save me from the hallucination. I found a door which was opened slightly leading inside to a security room as I quickly ran inside, and shut the door while locking it. It was soon followed by banging coming from outside the door, along with a distorted: " **COME OUT!** " I heard Callie violently kick the metal door blocking her, but it was no use to the hallucination, as after several kicks, she gave up and began to find another way to kill me as the banging stopped after several minutes having passed.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Slender: The Arrival OST - Conceal**

I looked around the dark room I was in while I turned on my phone's flashlight, seeing swinging meat hooks hanged up on chains in the ceiling, metal crates and containers inside along with kitchen knives on some bloodied tables along with the floor on the ground having been cracked and some tiles are even missing as I began walking around.

There was nothing interesting in the room, but I did grab a kitchen knife in case I had to use it as a weapon against Callie if she began chasing me. Even though I was reluctant of using it against one of the Squid Sisters, I had no other choice but to use it on her if she saw me and ran after me like she did last time.

Soon after walking through the butcher room filled with carcasses and plastic bags containing meat, I found another metal door leading inside to a security room and opened it to reveal a room with a large monitor showing nothing but static on it. Looking at the buttons below the monitor, I managed to find the buttons that re-activated the gates, and turned the lights back on. I pressed the button that would light up the building again, but it was damaged as it didn't do anything at all. So I went to press the button that reactivated the gates, and sure enough, I could hear machinery as the static on the monitor soon showed the gates having been opened.

This was my chance to escape. I turned around, and left the security room, about to run back to the gates and get the hell out of the supermarket until I heard something that sent shivers down my spine. The sound of an old man's gurgling cries and screams, sounding as though his throat hasn't even been cured for a long time. I turned to look at the source, and I soon widened my eyes as soon as I turned my flashlight toward where the sound was coming from and almost dropped my flashlight once I saw what it was.

It was Cuttlefish, except he looked much different than he was before and had almost the same appearance as Callie. His eyes are completely missing, his skin is somewhat decomposing, as well as his clothes having been tattered and ripped. But that's not the worst part that shocked me the most.

What shocked me, was that he completely lacked any legs whatsoever below him. No signs of leg stumps or anything at all. He was oozing ink out of his legless body from his torso as he slowly crawled toward me, wheezing and sickly choking on his own saliva that constantly leaks out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Black Mesa OST - Surface Tension 3 (Start at 0:53)**

He soon lets out a gurgled scream of pain after I looked at him for a while as Cuttlefish began crawling toward me at an incredibly fast pace despite lacking legs. I quickly stopped looking at the legless inkling, and ran out of the butcher room as fast as I could, unlocking and opening the door out of the room I was in as I saw him a few meters behind me. I made a mad dash through the pitch black supermarket with my flashlight on, not caring whether or not I was chased by Callie or Cuttlefish. I just had to get to the gates, before they could catch and kill me with their touch.

But crawling toward me with a fast pace wasn't the only thing Cuttlefish could do. What made it worse, was that I saw multiple inkling boy and girl hallucinations running after me along with Callie, firing their Splat Chargers, Splattershots and weapons at me while some even turning into krakens as well while Callie was running after me, having those same nightmarish claws that she attempted to use on me at the aquarium while I was running away from her. I soon realized, that the inkling boys and girls that chased me were the same inklings that my character had splatted, and they were out to get me as well.

Just by looking at the horde of inklings, it drained my sanity an insane amount as I completely looked away from them and saw the counters I started at, and saw the opened gate showing the exit out of the supermarket. I was determined to get the hell out of here, and away from the hallucinations as I climbed onto the counter and jumped off at the other end as I ran to where the gate was, sweat falling from my face as I was almost at the gate. However, I soon felt something painful hit me as I let out a painful scream as I clutched my shoulder. One of the hallucination inklings has shot her Splat Charger at me, leaving a small hole on my shoulder as I began bleeding from it. I saw Callie jump at me in order to strike me down with her claws, but I managed to move out of the way as she retracted her claws from the ground to get herself unstuck. I soon felt another sharp pain go through my left arm as I let out another scream of pain, and I saw that the shadowy inklings were preparing another Splat Charger shot. I didn't waste another second, and ran to the gate, and out of the supermarket. All of the cars including mine were gone, and the supermarket entrance fence were blocked completely off by thorns and a black mass. I soon heard Callie letting out a distorted scream as she charged at me, claws ready as I gasped before she lifted her claws in the air, and swatted them down at me.

* * *

 _ **THE END...?**_

 _ **20-8-9-19 9-19-14'20 15-22-5-18 25-5-20 . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)** **=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)** **=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)** **=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)**


	7. 9 12 9 5 4 20 15 25 15 21

_**Chapter 7: 9-12-9-5-4-20-15-25-15-21**_

* * *

As Callie leapt toward me, ready to swat me down with her claws and kill me with her touch, I soon remembered that I had the kitchen knife that I took from the butchering room and gripped it tightly, proceeding to throw it at the Squid Sister as she dived toward me.

And to my surprise, despite Callie not having a physical body due to being a hallucination, the knife managed to lodge into one of her glowing eyes as she falls onto the ground below her, screaming loudly as her screams echo through the supermarket while flailing around. The shadowy inklings along with Cuttlefish's hallucination seeming to be driven back, as they run back into the darkness from where they came from. Meanwhile, Callie's hallucination is swatting the air around her with her claws while trying to pull the knife out that I threw into her eye. I quickly managed to get up to my feet, and ran through the parking lot outside of the supermarket while hiding from Callie in the darkness.

I soon saw something that caught my eye, however. I managed to spot a white light amongst the darkness at the center of the parking lot, and ran toward it, just before I saw the kitchen knife I used earlier on Callie flying toward me. I barely managed to avoid it, and looked back to Callie's hallucination having placed one of her gloves over her left eye as she lets out a roar and charges toward me at a fast pace as I jump into the light, the world around me turning completely white as I wake up to see a pair of medics around me along with several people looking relieved and happy to see me alive inside of the supermarket where I passed out.

I soon let out choking sounds upon waking up, feeling as though something was stuck in my throat as one of the medics gave me a bottle of water to drink to clear my throat. I gladly thanked him, and opened the cap of the bottle as I began drinking the water, one of the medics proceeding to talk.

"We thought you were gone for a moment there, and were about to take you to the hospital! Is everything alright now, sir?" The man helps me up as everyone around me look at me with relieved and happy expressions on them, glad that I managed to live through the hallucination they don't know I experienced.

"Y-yeah, I am. What the hell just happened to me?" I asked the medics, and they told me that someone called 911 and told about what happened to me, saying that I was suffering a blackout or an epilepsy attack judging by how I was twitching on the ground after I passed out. I wanted to tell everyone around me about the hallucinations of Callie and Cuttlefish that I experienced, but I know they wouldn't believe me, and just think I was insane. I instead thanked the medics for helping me, the pair smiling at me as they went back to their ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

I soon picked up my wares laying on the ground, and placed them in my bag as I paid for the items and went back to my car outside, seeing that the world around me has returned to normal. Another trip through a hallucination that nearly killed me, and I was lucky that I survived to tell a tale for my friend as I drove off to my house where Denver was waiting for me to check on the new "update" for my Splatoon copy.

* * *

I arrived home shortly afterward, seeing my friend standing outside of my house and looking at his phone as he looks up after hearing the sound of my car parking near the driveway. I got out, and smiled at him while holding my bag of groceries that I picked up.

"Hey, Sam! How's work been?" He asks me happily while I find my keys for the door, letting out a sigh as I proceed to unlock the entrance door.

"Ugh... I've been blocked off from working there for a while." I say annoyed, stepping inside of my house while placing my shopping bag on the ground and taking off my sweater and coat.

"Blocked off? What happened?" Denver steps inside of the house as well, removing his shoes as he walks inside while looking at me with a curious look as I walk inside of the kitchen to set my groceries nearby the sink.

"I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, but it's true. So bear with me, alright, dude?" We both sit down by the table, as I begin telling him about the hallucinations I've had as of late. He doesn't believe me at first, but as I went into greater details of what happened during the hallucinations I had, he was somewhat freaked out. As I was starting to ramble, he held his index finger upward as he signaled me to stop.

"Alright, I get it, Sam. You've had hallucinations and nightmares due to a lack of sleep. Remember, Callie and Cuttlefish are just video game characters, alright?" I barely manage to calm down, but that calmness was soon gone as soon as I noticed Cuttlefish laying on the ground in the dark hallway behind my friend as I gulped and let out an exhale as I looked down.

"Sam, is something wrong?" He turns to look behind him, and as soon as he does, Cuttlefish disappears as he looks back at me with a confused look.

"Sorry, I think I just saw something in the hallway. Anyways, I'll go light up the house, alright? Then I'll show you the new Splatoon update I mentioned about yesterday." I got up from my chair, and turned on all the lights around my house, not wanting to lose my sanity from looking at the hallucinations. I even went down to my basement and turned on the lights there, just to keep my house completely secure from Callie and Cuttlefish so they won't even have a place to stay in my house.

I soon called Denver to come to my room, and as he did, I turned on my Wii U and was treated to the Quick Start menu, seeing only the Splatoon icon on the menu along with the Settings option.

"So, what is this new update about?" He sits next to me on my sofa, staring at the television as the intro screen for Splatoon came up. Suddenly, something strange happened. My friend and I were confused, as we saw that my television flickering a bit, until it just turned into complete static as I got up from my sofa and sighed in annoyance.

"God damnit, HDMI cable must've unplugged itself." I walked toward my television, and checked the backside of it, seeing that it has indeed been unplugged. I didn't really remember unplugging it before, so I plugged it back in, and my friend only let out a confused sound upon seeing what was on the screen.

The screen showed Cap'n Cuttlefish's house like usual, except that it completely dark with the front door having been opened while the Splatoon logo was nowhere to be seen. There were still the "Press ZL + ZR buttons to start!" words. I was nervous of what was going to happen, until I heard my friend tell me to just start the game, as he was intrigued by this new update that I had that he didn't, as I pressed the two corresponding buttons.

As usual, the camera panned inside of the house, and I saw my character wake up all by himself on his bed. There weren't any signs of Callie or Marie whatsoever while the only sounds I could hear were my character's footsteps, the rain outside and the occasional lightning strikes as Denver just looked interested.

"I've never seen anything like this before, Sam... is this the new singleplayer campaign you were talking about?" He asked, as I turned to look at him. "Yeah, this is." I bluntly responded as I moved my inkling to the door, only to be met with a dark and decrepit hallway as Denver just stared at the television, watching me move my character.

"This seems a bit too out of place for a game like Splatoon, to be honest. Where's the action and fun?" He snarkly said, crossing his arms as I just rolled my eyes and responded to his question. "There's a lot of out of place stuff in this singleplayer campaign. Ranging from weird, glitched stuff to some strangely designed maps. It would just take too long for me to explain everything to you." I wanted to explain more about the campaign, until both of us heard something come from the game, and we soon saw my character staring at me with the same smile on his face.

"Hey, that actually looks kind of cute." Denver says, smiling at my inkling while I just stared at my character with an unfriendly look, knowing what he has done that Denver doesn't. Soon after, an objective appears that grabs my attention as well as my friend's.

 _ **Find Marie**_

"Find Marie, huh? Is she somewhere around the house, or something?" Denver sees me move my inkling through the corridor to where the stairs are, seeing the door being left wide open, and no signs of Marie's boots anywhere.

"I don't think so. I can't see her boots where the entrance is, and the door for the entrance is wide open." I say as I move my inkling toward the door, and he opens it by himself. Denver didn't think too much of it, but I knew what was up as I look at my Gamepad, and attempt to select the "Lobby" icon to just get this over with.

It was grayed out, but I noticed something different on the Gamepad. The shops from before that were grayed out are now in color, and I could choose them at free will. So I decided to go check out the items I could buy, just out of curiosity.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - But Nobody Came**

As soon as the screen showed the shop my character entered, I was immediately hit with nervousness and was starting to get afraid already. There was nothing whatsoever. No items, no shopkeeper, and the shop was completely darkened. There was one item that I found after pressing various buttons on the Gamepad: A note. My friend was curious as to what it said, and so I opened it, and began reading through it.

" _Some inkling girl with white tentacles came running inside here, screaming her head off about someone named "Sam" coming for her. She seemed desperate for a hiding place, judging by her tone as I immediately called the cops and they soon arrived as the girl began explaining everything._

 _If this "Sam" inkling has been associated with the disappearances of the inkling boys and girls lately, then he mustn't get any of my weapons whatsoever. I have to warn the other shopkeepers, and tell them to evacuate. This place isn't safe anymore..."_

 _"-R"_

* * *

My friend just laughed at that note, saying how ridiculous that an inkling named after me was after one of the Squid Sisters, and began calling me an "Inkling Girl Lover" in a teasing manner, to which I bluntly told him to keep his mouth shut and proceeded to head to the next shop since there was nothing else for me to see in the current shop I was in.

Like the previous shop, the clothing store was empty, confusing both me and Denver. But since he was an S rank player, he simply rolled his eyes and sighed while shaking his head.

"Is this campaign seriously trying to be scary? Because if it is, it's not working at all." He crosses his arms, while I just started to get annoyed of him at this point. There was another note I found after pressing the same button that opened up the note in the weapon's shop, and I read through it.

" _One of the shopkeepers came rushing in today, telling me that an inkling boy going by the name of "Sam" was coming soon, and was associated with the disappearances of the inkling boys and girls._

 _I didn't really believe him at first, but when one of the Squid Sisters whom I recognized as Marie came in and looked as though she was on the verge of tears and looked emotionally destroyed, I changed my mind completely after seeing the truth in her eyes. I bet, that "Sam" has taken everyone from her, including her sister and parents._

 _I really hope, that justice for Sam will be swift and painful."_

 _"-U_ "

* * *

Denver just remained silent, not even saying anything. But I could tell, that he was unaffected by the note I read, and just waited for me to go to the next shop.

"Dude, don't you even realize what my character has done in this singleplayer campaign?" I asked him, and he just nodded as he responded to my question.

"Yeah, your character that YOU controlled killed them and all that on his own doing. But that's ridiculous, you did that on your own accord, and video game characters can't control themselves." He said, looking back at the television as I just moved onto the next shop.

And just like the previous two, the hat shop was also empty and dark. Denver at this point began to look bored, his eyelids being only half open and having a bored look on him while I continued to play the game. And like the last shop, the hat shop also had a note. But this one caught me off guard, as once opening it, it revealed a small line of text that sent some shivers down my spine.

" _My daughter hasn't even shown up to help me today with the hats after she went to play some Turf Wars with her friends yesterday. Where is she? I'm so worried about her..."_

 _-O_ "

* * *

"Hold on, let me get myself some soda, alright?" Denver says, sounding uninterested as he gets up from his bed while I just looked at him, disappointed. I soon let out a sigh as he left the room. My attention was soon attracted to the telvision as I heard a chuckle come from it as I saw my inkling look at me through the television.

" **Your friend sounds uninterested, doesn't he?** " My character says with Callie's voice as I jump in shock, and I soon talk to him with the Gamepad.

"How did you know that Denver was watching you, you murderer!?" I said disturbed, only for my character to let out a slight chuckle as he speaks in another voice. Cuttlefish's voice.

" _ **You know so little about me, don't you, Sam? Very well... when Denver comes back, I'll show him something that'll frighten him.**_ " He forms the same, damned grin at me as I heard the footsteps of my friend outside, and he soon steps inside of my room with a can of Coca Cola in his hand, sitting next to me.

"Alright, so are we ready to go see the fourth and final shop, Sam?" He says, taking a sip from his drink as I press the icon with shoes on it. And this time, it was completely different.

A loud, static noise erupted my television as we both jumped completely in shock, and didn't get to see what the shop looked like at the time. I grabbed the nearby remote, and muted my television completely. I soon looked at Denver, and saw that he had spilt his drink on his shirt as he looked somewhat angrily at his shirt.

"Really!? That loud noise had to make me ruin my shirt!?" He gets up from my sofa, and lets out a sigh afterward as he walks to the door, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I'm going to wipe this stain off for a moment. You just sit there, and don't do anything. I want to see what the note for the shop has to say." He leaves the room, as I stare at the television and see my inkling looking at me again with the smile. The shop looked completely distorted, bent and there was static behind my character. I was about to say something, until he cut me off.

" **Well, that was fun watching your friend spill his drink, wasn't it?** " He tilts his head to the left, and I soon let out a disturbed sound of disgust as I hear him chuckle quietly again. I hear the sound of my friend cleaning off the cola on his shirt as I hear my character talk to me again in a demanding voice.

" **Now quit wasting my time, and read the last note when your friend comes back. We need to find Marie...** " He grins his smile, and I just stared at him with a neutral, but untrusting expression. I heard my friend come back some seconds later, and he let out a confused sound as he looked at the shop my character is in with disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Denver uttered quietly as he sat next to me, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What happened to the shop?" He asked, as I began reading the last note in the distorted and glitched shop. And it confused both of us as it just had two words.

" _Help us..._ "

" _-F_ "

* * *

The screen suddenly went completely black afterward, until it showed the Lobby menu a few seconds later. However, there was one thing that caught my attention while looking at the battle selection screen.

The music was completely gone, and the lights in the lobby area were gone as well. Only the faint appearance of my inkling can be seen as he's standing in the darkness, still having the grin on his face as if nothing was wrong. The only choice I had was "Regular Battle", while the rest of the modes couldn't be selected, and I couldn't leave the lobby even if I pressed the B button or the Gamepad, which had all of its icons grayed out.

Preparing myself to see what would happen next, I shakingly pressed the Regular Battle option, and the loading screen came up. Still no music.

I was introduced to the lobby, but there were no people there as I could start hearing the sound of something hitting my window. I turned to see what it was, and saw that it was starting to rain outside as I looked back at my television, seeing that no people are even on the lobby I am in.

"Sam, I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm feeling a bit nervous now." He said with paranoia in his voice, and I could see his eyes now having nervousness in them as he attempted to laugh it off. I grabbed the remote, and slowly turned the volume back up as we heard the sound of silence emit from the screen. Then, another boom of static is heard as 7 players suddenly joined the lobby I was in out of nowhere, and something was clearly wrong once they came in.

Their names were a glitched and jumbled mess, and their levels were 99, which was impossible to get, since the max level was 50 as I heard a loud, distorted and weird track that sounds like it used all of the songs of the Splatoon soundtrack. Amongst the names and glitches, one player name stuck out for me that sent shivers down my spine once I saw it before the map began loading.

" _ **Emily**_ "

I didn't really want to go to details on why that name was important to me at first, but it had something to do with my past as I barely managed to say something while looking at the name.

"No way..." I said quietly, but then I realized something. Maybe it wasn't whom I was thinking of, and maybe just someone else who was named Emily. But why would that name even be shown among the jumbled and glitched names in the first place? I was pondering on that question for a while, until the map showed up. A map that made me widen my eyes in fear as I soon realize, that this was an apartment complex.

I don't really want to get my personal life into this whole story, but this map alone made me want to talk about another subject that still haunts me whenever I think about it, followed by the fact that this game began to mock me at this point of my life.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Undertale**

If you all couldn't guess already, Emily was the name of one of my girlfriends I had fond memories of staying and spending with during my time with her during and after our high school years together. Her personality just screamed out shy, laidback and quiet, and she wouldn't talk to anyone that she didn't know, including some of the teachers and classmates she and I were in.

Initially, we both started out as regular friends when we met one another when I moved to my high school after finishing primary school, where she and I politely introduced ourselves and sometimes talked to each other during recess as we both felt completely different to our other classmates. My classmates always looked down at me for not being as "fresh and cool" as they were, and loved to pick on me as they thought I was different like Emily was.

During our time spent at high school, me and Emily gradually began looking at each other more as the weeks and months went on, and even began talking to each other more during recesses. And this of course, lead our classmates, particularly the boys to start picking on us both for being "different" and "loners". Even after the teacher threatened to send them to detention and even sometimes to the principal, they still kept it up during recess hours. Eventually, both me and Emily were sent to a special classroom fit for only both of us after she was threatened and called out by nearly all the boys in the normal classroom during a recess for simply being the person she was, and this was where our relationship with each other began to spark, once we both knew that we both were free to talk to one another even during lessons in the classroom we both were in.

Me and Emily would have helped solve each other's assignments and studies that the teachers requested to us. One of them was the male teacher that threatened to send the boys to detention and the principal, and the other was a woman who loved seeing us both work together. Both teachers seemed so relaxed and happy whenever they were in the room with us both, and even accepted that we both could help each other's assignments they gave us in a way to improve our relationship.

Eventually, I couldn't hold my feelings toward Emily before christmas break, and told her how I felt about her after school while it was snowing. She only responded with a laugh, and not a mean-spirited one. She responded with a genuine and happy laugh as she told her feelings toward me as well as we both held each other's hands for the first time afterward. We completely blocked out the threats and names the boys would call us at this point, and even went on our first date together playing bowling and spending our Christmas Break with each other and sending each other presents for Christmas and spending our time together for New Year's.

However, all good things had to come to an end, and she wasn't her happy and usual self when we got back to school when 2015 started. I expected to see her happy and joyful self when she entered the special classroom after Christmas Break was over, only to see her having a tired and depressed look on her, as well as seeing some tear streaks down her face as I immediately went up to ask her what was wrong.

She said that she had a nightmare while sleeping during New Year's Eve, having dreamt about something indescribable running after her and grabbing her with its tentacles. I told her that it was just a nightmare, and proceeded to hug her while she did the same to me as we proceeded to do our usual school routine.

Things sadly worsened months later during June before the Summer Vacation on the 6th of June, a day and a week since Splatoon was launched. Me and Emily were playing said game together during the night alone, playing through the singleplayer campaign with both of us switching controllers whenever one of us got splatted by the octarians in the game. We both laughed whenever either one of us got splatted and had fun together before eventually stopping the game when we saw that we've stayed up much later than me and Emily expected as the clock read 3:04 AM. We both went to sleep on our own seperate beds after brushing our teeth, and looked at each other with grins on our faces.

I still remembered asking her a question that soon made me realize, who Marie's human voice belonged to in the game I was playing before falling asleep and getting her answer.

"Hey, Emily?" I heard my voice echo inside of my head, soon followed by Emily's.

" _Yeah, Sam?_ " Her voice was faint and echoing, and that was when it hit me as I begin shaking my head to the sides in disbelief, eyes widened.

"Just out of curiosity, who is your favorite character from Splatoon?" I could hear myself giggling, before hearing Emily's voice say a sentence just as Denver snaps me back into reality before I could remember the rest of the story.

" _Heh, isn't it obvious, Sam? It's Marie of the Squid Sisters!_ " I could hear her voice giggling as I felt Denver lightly punch my arm as I look at him, being snapped back into reality.

"Sam, are you going to start moving around, or something? Or are you just daydreaming?" He looked at me, curiosity and confusion in his voice as I proceed to take a deep breath, before responding to Denver, my voice being filled with regret and fear as I began moving my inkling toward the apartment complex.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. Let's go, shall we?" My inkling opened the gates by himself, and took out his roller without any input from my Gamepad. I soon heard him let out a disturbing, quiet chuckle that came out of the television as he began walking toward the building where Marie, or dare I say, Emily is.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, there you go. This was quite a doozy to write.**

 **You all know, who the third victim will be, and it's going to be quite heartwrenching for Marie fans. But... this is what has to be done to satisfy me, right? =)**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bash Marie into nothing more than a puddle of ink as I move onto my next victim. And I'm just going to leave you sick people to wait for that to happen. Oh, but that's right. You all didn't read the memo, did you? There will be consequences for you, if you decide to stick with me to the end. But I can't change your sick, disgusting and demented ways a human behaves and thinks. =)**


	8. 20 8 18 5 5

_**Chapter 8: 20-8-18-5-5**_

* * *

I wasn't willing to do this. I did not want to splat Marie whom I also now think of as Emily, since her voice was sometimes projected through the Squid Sister several times before it came down to this. I already splatted Callie whom I thought was a fun and enjoyable character because of my character, and I especially did not want to see my character splat Emily's favorite character.

My inkling held his roller out, and I could hear quiet whimpering coming inside of the darkened and somewhat empty apartment complex I moved my inkling toward. Even Denver, whom wasn't afraid before, was somewhat confused and scared from what I could tell from his expression as the whimpering of Marie got louder inside of the building.

Soon, I could hear a voice come from my character which seemed to make Denver shake even more as he began breathing heavily.

" **She's around here somewhere...** " My character said in a distorted version of Callie's voice, while I just continued forward inside of the apartment complex. My inkling soon turned back, and closed the door behind him, bearing a grin on his face as he locks the doors.

I didn't even touch any of the buttons on my Gamepad, and saw that my character was moving on his own.

"Denver, do you see this?" I nudged him to look down, and he saw that I wasn't even touching any of the buttons and joysticks while my character kept on walking through the empty building.

"You weren't shitting me, Sam." He bluntly says, both of us just watching as my character inched closer to the noise, until he stands in front of a busted down door that has been haphazardly put back together.

" **Marie, are you in here?** " My character says with Callie's voice, only to be met with silence as he stepped inside of the room, holding his roller as his eyes began to glow white.

" **Come on out, Marie. It's me... your cousin, Callie...** " He giggled in the Squid Sister's voice, and we suddenly heard something shuffling where the living room is. He steps toward the sofa, his grin showed razor sharp inkling teeth as he just stood above the furniture.

" **PEEK-A-BOO!** " He flips the sofa, and Marie soon steps backward toward the window, looking afraid as she lets out a short scream and gets up to her feet.

" _NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU AREN'T THE SAM I KNEW!_ " She screams at my character in Emily's voice, sweat falling down her forehead as my character lets out a disturbingly high-pitched laugh that progressively turns low-pitched.

" _Of course I'm not Sam... heh, did you really think, the Sam that you loved and cared about would be like this!?_ " He proceeds to swing his roller at Marie, but she turns into a squid and manages to avoid being splatted as she is cornered by my character after trying to escape.

"You can't hide, Emily... even if you die, I will always be there to haunt you..." He grins again, and readies his roller to splat Marie. The Squid Sister soon lets out a scream as he swings his roller at her while laughing maniacally, and the game freezes like usual.

I screamed out Emily's name, only for the game to suddenly stop being freezing as both me and Denver were surprised upon what we saw after the game unfroze.

* * *

In front of Marie, stood an octoling. A male octoling with purple tentacles, his hair looking almost exactly like an inkling boy's hair, except that it had octoling pods on them. He was holding what seems to be a grappling hook as he drops it on the ground, and lets out a wheezing noise after taking the blow from my character for Marie.

" _What's the meaning of this!?_ " My character shouted at the octoling in my voice, the purple-tentacled octoling chuckling quietly as he proceeds to kick my character toward a wall with great force, shattering the wall into pieces as he looks at the Squid Sister. A cutscene began to play out.

" _W-wha... who are you...?_ " The Squid Sister asks, to which the octoling grins at her, and takes out his Dynamo Roller, facing it toward where my character he kicked toward.

"N-names... Epsilon. Don't worry... I-I've had worse than t-this..." A large gash has appeared on the octoling's chest as he starts bleeding out dark, purple ink from his wound that he clutches with his other hand. Me and Denver just watched the cutscene continue playing out, intrigued by this new character.

" _Epsilon, do you need help!? I-_ " Marie kneels down to the dying octoling, to which he only responds with a laugh.

"Marie, listen to me... take my grappling hook, AND GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I'll take care of this little bastard myself!" He shouts at Marie, taking out his Dynamo Roller, while Marie takes his grappling hook he dropped on the ground and activates her bubbler.

" _I-I'm so sorry for this, Epsilon..._ " She mutters with tears forming in her eyes, before jumping out of the window the octoling crashed through and out of the apartment complex while this "Epsilon" character stands up, looking at the wall he's shattered as I spot half of my character's face having been torn off, revealing the shadowy inkling underneath as it shows a white smile on it with one of its eyes completely white. The creature that I met before Callie was splatted by it.

"So... you're... the creature who nearly w-wiped my race off of this planet, huh?" He looks at him, growling at my inkling while a purple aura began to form around the octoling. And soon enough, there was music. A music in the form of a choir playing in the background along with distant drums being heard as I saw his wound slowly regenerate.

The two characters looked at each other while me and Denver just watched the cutscene play out, excited and nervous about what was going to happen soon. The octoling had hints of tears coming down his face, and his face was filled with the expression of hate as he gritted his teeth at the creature.

"You... you aren't an inkling, are you?" He asks, his body starting to take on something new that me and Denver couldn't explain at first on his feet.

"You're something much, much worse than an inkling. A creature who finds fun in killing others, don't you? You hit me pretty damn hard, and I was about to be splatted like every victim of yours..." I saw something that caught my interest for the octoling. His feet have gained the Power Boots that you usually get from completing the Squid amiibo challenges, except these boots seemed to emit a faint glow to them as Epsilon continues his speech to my character.

"But... there's something deep in my soul that just screamed out that I can't give up. I can't give up on Callie, Octavio and EVERYONE YOU TOOK FROM ME!" He screams at my character, his legs starting to form a piece of the power armor, sporting purple tubes on them. At this point, I knew, that this was going to be a boss battle against this Epsilon character. But I didn't want to fight him, and instead fight against my character whom I hated at this point for nearly killing Marie, and probably even Emily if it really was her.

"I won't let you torture any more inklings or octarians that you come across. Especially the one whom was supposed to control you when you were first created. Right, S-Sam...?" He looked at the camera, at me and Denver as I began talking to the Gamepad, curious if this Epsilon character would respond to me.

"Y-you... you can hear me?" I utter quietly to the microphone, as I saw the octoling slightly nod a bit before speaking up.

"I c-can... Please, Sam, if you're listening..." His voice began to have a metallic echo to it as the Power Mask began to form around his head, his eyes barely being visible through the glowing visor as he finished his sentence.

"Join me... join me, and let's both take this little bastard down together for my last stand..." He smirks, as two choices began to appear on the screen. Immediately as it appeared, I heard my character scream at me through the camera.

" _IF YOU SO MUCH AS JOIN HIM, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES BOTH OF YOU!_ " His high-pitched voice screams through the camera as I ignore him, and choose the octoling over my character as the camera pans behind Epsilon. I hear the octoling chuckle through his mask, as I see my character's head twitch, his shadowy half grinning psychotically

" _...So... you would rather turn your back on your own creation, don't you, Sam?_ " He pauses for a moment, before starting to chuckle quietly, bearing razor-sharp teeth inside of his mouth. " _Even if you have Sam by your side, little octoling..._ " He swings his roller at the air in front of him, transforming it into a hellish variant bearing various ink-colored sawblades while his tentacles began to show spikes similar to a vampire squid as he begins laughing uncontrollably. Epsilon's transformation has finished as well, the octoling now wearing a full set of Power Gear covering his entire body as I heard his metallic breathing through the mask.

"Heh, you're going to have to WAY harder than that in order to splat me, fiend!" Epsilon chuckles in his suit, as my character looked at me and Epsilon as his model twitches and bends for a moment before pointing his roller at us both.

" _YoU StIlL WoN't sTaNd a cHaNcE AgAiNsT Me wItH SaM HeLpInG YoU! I WiLl rEaP YoUr sOuL, JuSt lIkE I DiD WiTh cAlLiE AnD CuTtLeFiSh!_ " My character screams at Epsilon in a glitched voice, fierce and fast-paced drums begin to play in the background as he charges at my new character I was controlling for this fight, his Saw-Blade Roller that I'd like to call it ready to splat Epsilon.

Epsilon was an interesting character to control during the fight against my own character, despite being somewhat difficult to figure out his moves and weapons at first that he could use against the inkling.

The first thing that I noticed, was that I could switch between three weapons instead of using one weapon for the entire battle. A Soda Slosher, a Dynamo Roller, and a Heavy Splatling. But that wasn't the only thing that impressed me with Epsilon's character. He also had the ability to hover in the air, thanks to a built-in jetpack on his back that he sported that could be activated with the ZL or the ZR buttons. But this led to one weakness, and that was he couldn't turn into a squid, and the fact that he was somewhat slow while on the ground and not hovering due to the sheer weight of the Power Armor he was wearing. Another interesting thing that I noticed, was that whenever I activated the jetpack, a heroic choir would start playing until Epsilon landed on the ground below him, to which the fast paced and loud drums of death would return.

This was still an incredibly close fight between Epsilon and my character whom I'll refer to as "Genocide 3" from this point onward, since it fit that bastard's personality for having committed genocide against the octarians during the Great Zapfish campaign and feeling no remorse or regret whatsoever, as well as having killed Callie, Cuttlefish and many other inklings he had splatted during the Turf War missions.

Focusing back on the battle between Genocide 3 and Epsilon, the first thing I did was use the Soda Slosher on the inkling, constantly using it on Genocide 3 again, and again until Epsilon would run out of ink. But thanks to the power armor and other gear the octoling wore that would slowly restore his ink container, I could just switch to the roller and use it on Genocide 3 while it recharged.

I used all of my brutal and furious skills on taking Genocide 3 down, attempting to smack him with Epsilon's Dynamo Roller to which Genocide 3 would only defend himself with his own, hellish roller that barely managed to leave a scratch on Epsilon's Dynamo Roller with minor dents on it.

The two-faced inkling immediately leapt at Epsilon, his roller ready to slice my octoling in two as I attempted to avoid his attack, but failed as Epsilon let out a small cry of pain from within his suit after the saws left a gash on his arm. However, this left Genocide 3 open to an attack as his sawblade got stuck on a nearby wall that he attempted to get out of. Seeing that Epsilon's ink container was back to full, I immediately switched to the Soda Slosher and began constantly splashing ink on Genocide 3, screaming at the Gamepad at him: "DIE, BURN IN HELL!" while Denver began cheering me on during the fight.

But Genocide 3 soon let out a high-pitched roar after getting his roller unstuck, and to my shock and horror, he didn't seem to be affected by the Soda Slosher attacks whatsoever that I used on him. I soon pressed the ZL button, and activated Epsilon's jetpack as he began flying out of the window, shattering it in the process. Around Epsilon, I saw the dark and abandoned city of the Calamari City, no street lights having been turned on while some buildings even saw somewhat deteriorated and broken-down. I soon saw Genocide 3 leap onto Epsilon, roller in hand as we both began hovering downward. I quickly switched to the Dynamo Roller again, and actually managed smacked Genocide 3 across the face with it to me and Denver's surprise.

I saw that even more of his face has been melted off by Epsilon's roller, as he begins defying the laws of the game and takes out a new weapon: A realistic-looking sniper rifle as he begins to take aim at Epsilon. I barely managed to move Epsilon out of the way with his jetpack before both me and Genocide 3 land on the ground, a splatter of ink quickly flying past the octoling as Genocide 3 prepares another shot. Before now, Epsilon had the upper hand. But as soon as Genocide 3 shot the second splatter of ink at Epsilon, the tides began to change.

Epsilon's attacks were doing very little to harm Genocide 3, and even though with the Heavy Splatling and Soda Slosher weapons, the genocidal inkling would just walk through them as if nothing was wrong to him. I began to hear Genocide 3 chant something that caused me and Denver to suspect that he was charging up an attack. I constantly heard him mutter " _Bloodshed_ " until it became loud enough to the point of filling the room we both were in. I had to cover my ears for a moment, but as soon as I did that, Genocide 3 ran toward Epsilon and bashed him across the Power Mask with his Sawblade Roller, staining them with purple ink as Epsilon let out a scream of pain. The Power Mask Epsilon wore soon shattered into pieces, leaving his head vulnerable as Genocide 3 grabbed him by the neck and began slamming Epsilon on the ground. I could see the joy in the sadistic inkling as he took his time, and eventually threw Epsilon onto a nearby building that collapsed on the ground from the octoling's impact.

" _You are weak, Sam. You are weak, Epsilon. You both will die like the pathetic weaklings you are..._ " Genocide 3's grin formed on his lips again, and he quickly rushed to the building, about to splat Epsilon like he did with Callie and Cuttlefish. But Epsilon wasn't done yet.

Even though Epsilon was leaking ink out of his Power Suit, he and I still didn't give up so easily as he stood up and I managed to land another fatal blow to Genocide 3's head with his roller, the inkling letting out a weak laugh as he looked up at both of us, only a quarter of his face remaining as his razor-sharp teeth and white glowing eyes were completely shown at this point.

"We're... not done yet, you monster..." Epsilon muttered, bleeding out ink from his forehead and multiple areas of his face while Genocide 3 just chuckled demonically.

" _How cute... you're still alive even after that attack? Don't worry..._ " He readied his Sawblade Roller, ready to charge at Epsilon. " _I'll make this quick._ " He lets out a roar while Epsilon just stands there, smirking at him.

And that's when the screen cut to black, followed by something that sounded as though something was cut off along with the sound of liquid hitting the floor. And soon after, the screen faded back into view, and I saw that Epsilon has cut off one of Genocide 3's legs! The inkling let out a painful scream as the leg just disappeared and didn't even melt into ink, leaving Genocide 3 with only one leg to stand on.

"Time to finish this!" Epsilon readies his roller one last time, letting out a battle cry as he swings his roller onto Genocide 3, about to finish this battle. I was excited to see that genocidal monster die, only for my eyes to widen in fear as I saw Genocide 3 fire a splat of ink through Epsilon's chest with his sniper rifle, having the same grin on him as if nothing was wrong while Epsilon just stands there with a hole in his chest, roller in the air.

Tears began to stream down the octoling's face as he soon falls to his knees in defeat and drops his roller, wheezing as he looks at the hole in his chest.

" _I told you. You're weak, Epsilon. 'Hero' of the Octarians..._ " He readies his Sawblade Roller, before Epsilon says one more as he grins in happiness.

"Heh... at least me and Sam... hurt you pretty damn good. I'll... s-see you soon, S-Sam..." He chuckles and smiles proudly before Genocide 3 swings his spiked, and ink-stained roller at Epsilon as the game freezes after the roller hits the octoling.

I was in shock, hearing Genocide 3's quiet laughter come from the television as white, glowing and smiling faces filled the screen's error message, followed by the console soon shutting itself off.

Me and Denver looked at each other, not saying a word as my friend got up from his seat and began to say something that confused me.

"What... the hell just happened?" He said in disbelief, not seeming to have understood what was going on for the whole fight. I was in disbelief myself, but not out of confusion. I was in disbelief how Genocide 3 managed to defeat Epsilon who nearly managed to kill him and end this nightmare once and for all. And now I know, that Marie is now back to being hunted by that demonic inkling again.

Deciding to end the game here, I got up, and didn't even turn on the television as I proceeded to make dinner for myself and Denver. Yet, while making some curry balls and sauce along with rice, I couldn't help but feel worried about Marie. If Marie really is Emily, then it gives me another reason to hate Genocide 3 for almost murdering my girlfriend.

After dinner, Denver told me, that he would come back to visit me and see the rest of the singleplayer campaign for himself tomorrow during the evening. We said goodbye to each other, and he soon walked back home as I just went to my room to get some sleep for myself.

I've stated before, that I didn't get to finish the rest of the story between me and Emily, so now I will finish the rest of the story before I get some sleep after having brushed my teeth and having had a rough day today.

* * *

When me and Emily fell asleep on our beds, I soon woke up minutes later to her whimpering and moving her legs in bed as if she was running away from something. I went over to her, and attempted to shove her in an attempt to wake her up as I heard her start to call for help in her sleep. She soon woke up with a terrified scream after I shouted her name, and I soon held around her as she began to cry and sob uncontrollably.

"Emily, don't worry! I'm here, it was just a nightmare!" I remembered saying to her, as she tried saying something. Something along the lines of: " _S-Sam... this nightmare... I can't..._ " Before she burst into more tears, holding me closer to herself while I tried comforting her. Eventually, she managed to calm down after minutes have passed as I asked her if I should sleep next to her for the night. Her cheeks were red from having cried so much, but I could tell she nodded at me as laid down on her bed while Emily held around me.

"Emily, as long as I am here, nothing's going to hurt you. Alright?" I still remembered smiling at her while she barely smiled back at me, having completely calmed down as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. Throughout the whole night, she didn't even have a single nightmare while I was sleeping with her, holding around her as if I were a guardian angel to her.

I woke up the morning after, and saw that Emily was still sleeping soundly next to me as I gently proceeded to wake her up as well. Before starting our Sunday and finishing the rest of the Splatoon singleplayer mode along with preparing ourselves for another week at our high school tomorrow, we went to get something to eat downstairs together.

While eating our breakfast, I asked Emily what her nightmare she suffered was about, only for her to look down in a depressed manner, not wanting to answer my question. I was concerned for her health and wellbeing, considering the fact that she had suffered nightmares for over 5 months now and couldn't get any sleep whatsoever, along with her having been tired and depressed through the second half of the school year. She's even skipped some days over due to the state she's in, even after having been to the hospital a few times to be checked out and studied about the nightmares she has.

No one could understand why and how she's been suffering these nightmares, and she's refused to speak to anyone about it, including myself. But from what I've noticed, whenever she held around me when we slept together, her nightmares just stop all of a sudden as if they didn't even exist.

After finishing eating, we decided to play some Splatoon together, and actually had a bit of trouble fighting against DJ Octavio together when we reached him after defeating the Octowhirl and Octomaw bosses and playing through the last levels. Despite being somewhat difficult, we both still managed to defeat him, and I allowed Emily to deal the final blow to the boss after taking care of the last phase of the battle myself. We both were satisfied after finishing the campaign together, and we just sat back and watched the ending and credits. I attempted, and failed horribly at trying to read out Callie's quote in the most "girly" voice possible, to which Emily just chuckled at me while she was reading Marie's quotes out loud.

Her voice honestly fit Marie quite well, and we both had talked about becoming voice actors together once we finished our first year at our high school. Sometimes during school, she would do Marie impressions with some of the girls and boys who occasionally came to visit us both, like doing the Squid Sisters' intro and outro. Even though she sometimes tried to do a Callie voice, I just found her Marie voice to be better, as Marie and Emily seemed to have relatable personalities with each other.

Just a week before her death and the summer vacation staring, she wasn't even sleeping at all whenever we both went to bed together. I tried telling her to get some sleep sometimes, but she would just say in a monotone voice that she can't, saying that: " _He doesn't want me to sleep..._ "

I was confused as to "He" Emily mentioned, and attempted to ask her to tell me who this "He" guy is, only for her to just tell me to go to sleep in an annoyed tone, ignoring my question completely as I just stare at her for a while.

"Emily, please, just tell me who this guy is, for god's sake!" I said to her with concern, only for her to respond in anger, telling me to go to sleep before "he" begins affecting me as well.

I did as she said soon afterward, and went to bed while holding her close to me. I could hear her just remain in silence, and not even sleeping, judging from the lack of breathing coming and movement from her. I soon woke up to her screaming loudly, jumping out of her bed and pointing at where the door is as she began to repeatedly say the words: " _He's here._ " Over and over again until she just suddenly stopped.

This went on until the day when the summer vacation would start for all of us. Me and Emily were in our classroom together, and she just stared at me with fear and paranoia in her eyes, having dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

" _Sam... I'm scared..._ " She muttered, whimpering quietly as I held her hand, telling her that we both would go to the hospital together after this is over to check up on her. She slowly nods, until the teacher walks in, only for her to start screaming, backing away toward the door leading to the balcony as my teacher looked at me in confusion.

"Emily! What's wrong!?" The teacher shouted at her, walking toward her as she stood at the edge of the balcony. I got up from my chair, and immediately ran toward her as I heard her seem to beg for her life.

"Emily, Calm down! It's me, your teacher! There's no need to-"

* * *

My heart dropped right there and then, as I screamed for Emily's name when she suddenly jumped off the balcony in fear. She fell to her death seconds later after I heard a gruesome splat on the ground, seeing her body having covered the ground below her with blood and brains.

I immediately ran downstairs to where her body was, and looked at her corpse in the eyes after crying over her as I soon heard the ambulance car arrive moments later. Her eyes were wide open with fear, and her face was barely recognizable to the point that it was just a mangled mess.

I was about to go to sleep soon after having written my experience with Emily with you all, but as soon as I laid on my bed, I heard my television suddenly turn on with a burst of static. I looked at it in confusion, and was about to turn the screen off until I saw something that made me freeze like a statue. I saw what seemed to be a low-quality recording from a camera, and I saw, that it was recorded in my former high school, right outside of where the special classroom me and Emily shared together before her death.

Soon, I saw what seemed to be a shadowy hand with claws open the door, and the exact same thing happened as I witnessed my past being relived in front of me. I began to hear what seemed to be Genocide 3's voice as Emily on the screen began to scream like she did before her death.

" _Emily..._ " It said in a perverted, and demonic voice as it slowly began to walk toward her while she backed away to the balcony door with me following her like I did while trying to save her 8 months ago.

" _Kill yourself..._ " I saw it take out its spiked roller it used on Epsilon, and he began to utter the word: "Kill" and "Yourself" over and over again as he slowly walked toward Emily, until he suddenly charged straight at her after what seemed to be 10 seconds of walking toward her, letting out a loud, echoing and demonic roar that made me jump from my bed and let out a scream of horror as the video suddenly cut to loud static afterward just seconds before my girlfriend jumped off the balcony.

I quickly shut the television off after finding the remote, shock and horror having overwhelmed my feelings as I just stared at the screen, dumbstruck at what I've seen while my entire body was shaking in fear and my heart was beating quickly.

I now understood at this point. Understood what has been plaguing Emily's nightmares before she died. Now I understood, why she couldn't get any sleep whatsoever, and what made her jump from the balcony to her window.

I felt a new type of hatred slowly churn up inside of me after witnessing what made my girlfriend kill herself almost a year ago, and I frowned in anger as I said one thing before I went to bed, my hand curling up into a fist.

"You're going to pay for this, you bastard..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, time for my small hiatus to begin! I'll be going away for 4 days now for the Iceland competition, and my team will crush the Icelandic team together!**

 **Oh, and just to make you all jealous, I will also be going to the Blue Lagoon as well and have an awesome time there with my friends, father and swimming teacher as well! So for now, I guess I will take a small break from writing as a whole.**

 **Also, I think it's time for me to man up and grow a damn spine, because I'm too much of a soft person that just went mad and psycho over one review that criticized the story. JUST ONE REVIEW! For god's sake, what was I even thinking while writing to Ultrapyre? Ultrapyre, if you're reading this, I was just completely bitter after having woken up, and I didn't really think straight while writing my private message to you. I should've just asked: "What can I do to make this better?"**

 **From now on, I'll try to use subtlety and maybe rename this fan fiction, because "Genocide Version" doesn't really fit. Maybe I could rename it to: "Splatoon Creepypasta: New Update" instead, since this isn't Undertale.**

 **Anyways, I'll go back to working on The Rainstorm now after this chapter! It's time to work on Part 1 for the finale! See you all after my small Iceland vacation!**


	9. 3 15 18 18 21 16 20 9 15 14

_**Chapter 9: 3-15-18-18-21-16-20-9-15-14**_

* * *

I was still shaken after what happened yesterday, even after having fallen asleep. I woke up multiple times during the night, hearing sounds of crying and growling inside of my house while awake. I considered calling 911 during the night at one point, but decided against it as I just ignored the sounds, knowing that I've locked the door to my room. I didn't bother going outside of my room or even unlocking the door, fearing as though the hallucinations would be waiting to strike me down along with Epsilon, whom I was dreading to see after he was splatted by my in game character.

Moving past that, when the clock struck 6:00 AM and my phone's alarm went off, I got up and moved my window's blinds upward, seeing the sun starting to rise as I walk to my door, letting out a nervous sigh and unlocking it as I swung the door open while shutting my eyes as hard as I can, fearing that a hallucination would be outside. To my relief, there was nothing, as I went to my kitchen to get something to eat, but I was still cautious for any hallucinations that might pop out of the corner. But I soon stopped being cautious after having gotten myself some breakfast and something to drink, and sat down where my computer is to start surfing through the internet. The first I place went to, was YouTube.

I was curious if there were any news regarding Splatoon, so I immediately to check back onto Nintendo's YouTube Channel, and sure enough, I saw something peculiar grab my attention.

A video of a new update for Splatoon, and this time, it seemed to have over a million views. Thinking that this was the real package, I pressed the video, and was confused to see that it was the same thing as before, except now there was a release date: March 29th, on the first anniversary of Splatoon. Along with a V.3.0.0 added below the release date.

If this was a beta test of Version 3.0.0 for Splatoon, then why would I be the one to get it before everyone else 4 months earlier? I kept pondering about this while eating my breakfast and sipping my glass of water, and decided to leave a comment on the video, asking if anyone had a corrupted version like I had before leaving my computer be, and walking into my room as I turned on my Wii U.

I was not prepared for what had happened once the "Wii U" logo faded away when the menu appeared.

I opened my mouth in shock as soon as soon as I saw what appeared in front of me. The menu was completely dark and lifeless. All of the miis, including mine are gone. And I saw flickers of my character's grin occasionally flash on the screen. The "music", if you would call it, was an ambiance that sounds like it belonged to a horror game. I could hear the sound of tentacles in the background along with a loud, droning sound as I just sat on my bed, trying to process what was even going on. I continued looking at the horrifying menu screen, but soon noticed that the menu was starting to glitch out with sounds of a quiet chuckling sound. What made it worse, was that every 5 seconds that pass makes the glitching and the background noise even worse. I didn't want to see what would happen if I kept staying on the menu screen, so I pressed the "Splatoon" icon, seeing the squid now sporting the same grin like my character had.

I was shown nothing. No intro screen, no boot up screen, just complete and utter darkness. The game's behavior at this point was starting to scare me, and I was afraid and worried about what will happen from this point on.

There was no title whatsoever when the game had finished "loading", which only showed a deserted house along with rotting, decayed and a ruined city and landscape around it. There were no instructions telling me how to start the game, but I knew what to do. I pressed the ZL and ZR buttons on the back of my Gamepad, and soon jumped as I saw the television turn into nothing but static. This static stayed on for about 20 seconds, but I knew that this was just the game playing a trick on me. And sure enough, I was treated to something that made my heart sink upon seeing the static go away.

I saw Marie standing in what seems to be a decrepit, abandoned and ruined version of Inkopolis with the Great Zapfish nowhere to be seen on the tower, as well as the sky having turned completely dark with no signs of stars whatsoever while sounds of rain can be heard coming from the television. The camera begins zooming towards Marie, and I soon saw her turn toward the camera with a look of fear on her. Deciding to calm her down, I spoke to the Gamepad's microphone.

"Marie?" I uttered quietly, to which her fear soon goes away, and her voice changes to the familiar voice of Emily's as I smile at her through the television screen.

" _S-Sam? Is that you?_ " I hear her whimper as she looks around the ruined and destroyed city around her as I speak to Marie again in an attempt to calm her down.

"I ask the same thing, Marie. Are you Emily?" Marie looked at me for a while after I asked her the question, and she proceeded to chuckle as Marie closed her eyes for a moment. And once she opened them, I was surprised at what I saw. The same eyes that Emily had when she still lived, except they looked more cartoonish and anime-esque as I chuckled myself and managed to stand up, walking toward my television.

"Emily, if you can see me, I want you to place your hand where mine is." I proceeded to place one of my hands on the screen, hearing the sound of static emanating from the television after coming in contact with the screen. And much to my surprise, the Squid Sister walked toward the camera, and knelt down as she placed her gloved hand where my hand was with a smile. Even though I physically couldn't feel her hand, I still felt as though my heart was getting warm as I continued staring at Marie, who stared back at me.

" _Sam... it's been so long, since I've last seen you..._ " I just couldn't deny it any longer after seeing the Squid Sister have Emily's eyes and her voice, followed by the fact that she could see me through the television screen and talk to me as if she was a real person.

Marie was Emily.

I couldn't help, but laugh a little as I smiled happily at Emily through the screen. But this moment between us was soon broken, because I heard something come from my television. The sound of a quiet drum resembling a heartbeat as the sky began to shift from black to a blood red color.

Emily was starting to sweat when she noticed the skies above her, her eyes changing back to the Squid Sister's as I immediately grabbed my Gamepad and began to move her around the plaza. I looked at my Gamepad, and saw only one word that sent shivers down my spine: " _ **HIDE**_ "

I began to panic at this point, and began to notice that the rain from before has turned into red color as I moved Emily to where the Lobby Area was. Conveniently enough, when Emily arrived to a close proximity, the doors slid open like they did before entering the lobby like they usually did. I was greeted by five selections once the screen should've shown the lobby menu. Four of them were completely grayed out and showing nothing but static, and the only choice was mess of letters that were glitching out: " **BSPXBOB NBMM** " along with an image of what seemed to be a rundown and abandoned version of Arowana Mall. I prepared myself for the worst, and selected the map as static filled the screen for about 10 seconds, and I was greeted to the map I was in.

* * *

The first thing I heard, was the menacing and foreboding ambiance of the map I was in, which was similar to Secret of Mana's "The Curse" song, in which the ambiance had haunting thumping and howling sounds in it that made the map even more creepy to go through.

A thing that I noticed as soon as I started moving, was that Marie didn't even have any weapons on her or any special weapons at all, which already made the objective even more difficult for me to handle, and made me want to just shut the game off and delete everything so it could return to normal. But seeing as Marie was somehow Emily and erasing the save data would erase her as well, I decided against doing it.

The map, as I already mentioned, was an abandoned and rundown version of the Arowana Mall map. The sky was a dark color, and I noticed that it was raining a blood red liquid on Marie and the map she was in, but she wasn't affected by the rain. Probably because of her being a "special little snowflake" as I would call Emily back when she and I had our times together.

Half a minute has passed, and nothing so far has appeared. But I knew that the game was pulling a trick, and sure enough, the sky changed into the same blood red color as the familiar heartbeat is now mixed with the ambiance. And once the terror set in, I heard the familiar horrifying, echoing and distorted scream of Callie throughout the map as the Gamepad started showing the same piece of text in front of me when Marie was in Inkopolis: " _ **HIDE**_ ".

And I did just that. Since there was no map to show me or Callie were, I had to rely on looking around the map Marie was in to find the other Squid Sister and run away once I saw Callie. The only indication when Callie would appear, was the sound of her footsteps. So I had to remain silent for the entire map, and not let Callie touch Marie like she tried to touch me, fearing that she would kill Marie instantly on contact.

Things were going smoothly, and I managed to find the exit out of the map, only to be shocked to find out that I needed to find a switch in order to open it. I was about to turn back and find it, only to see an in-game version of Callie's hallucination staring at Marie from a distance where the center of the map was. At first, I was tempted to run away from her like I usually did once I saw her, but I just saw her standing there, looking at Marie. No movement, no signs of hostility, no anything.

Having had enough of staring at Callie and feeling my sanity slowly drift away just by looking at her, I decided to find the switch to open the gate. Just saying it, sounds more simpler than actually trying to do it. This obviously wasn't going to be easy, and I had to be on the lookout for the hallucination while finding the switch.

I decided to move Marie to where the center of the map was where Callie was, and sure enough, I found something peculiar on the ground: A lever.

I thought this was going to be another trap, but surprisingly, once I flicked the switch, a cutscene of the closed gate I attempted to go through earlier appeared, showing the gate slowly move upward as the exit was shown. I was about to move Marie back to the gate, only to let out a horrified scream once I saw Callie just stand in front of Marie, still lacking a body and having white, glowing eyes with one of them flickering like static. I then remembered throwing the kitchen knife into one of Callie's eyes that one time, which was probably the reason why one of her eyes were flickering.

She wasn't moving at all, just standing there and looking at me as I decided to turn around and run away. That was one of the biggest mistakes I made.

As soon as I turned Marie around and began to run, I felt something clawing at my back. My actual body's back. I screamed in pain once I felt Callie's claws hit Marie, and paused the game. I placed my hand on my back, and didn't see any signs of blood on me once I looked at my hand's palm. I didn't suffer any injuries whatsoever. I've seen many things this game had to offer, but experiencing real pain from the game itself was where I drew the line. I know this would've disappointed you all, but I couldn't bear to see anything else that the game had to showcase. I was about to get up and shut the game off before Callie could continue to hurt me, until I realized something that made my heart sink.

I couldn't get up from my seat. My body, except for my hands, fingers and thumbs were completely paralyzed, as I began to scream for help, but my voice was completely silenced as I looked up at the television screen and saw a new message appear after I tried calling for help.

" **Where are you going, Sam?** " A message written in a magenta color appeared, followed by the distorted laughter of Callie's as the screen faded back to the pause screen. I tried to scream for help again, but to no avail as I darted my eyes around in fear and panic. I soon saw another line of text on the screen in the same color.

" **Let's play Green Light and Red Light.** "

After seeing that message, I knew what to do, despite the risk. Look at Callie at the cost of my sanity, or feel a slow and painful death from her claws while trying to escape from her.

"FUCK!" I thought to myself. I never knew, that this corrupted version of the game had begun to try and kill me at this point. I've already experienced the hallucinations outside of the game trying to kill me before, but now they're in the actual game, and are now trying to kill me by killing Marie whom I had to share the pain with whenever she took a hit. I didn't waste another second, and accepted the reality I was in as I unpaused the game and immediately looked at Callie's hallucination that made her stop in her tracks and freeze like a statue. White ink was seeping out of Marie's back from the claws that struck her, and I felt my sanity start to slip away the longer I looked at Callie, whom I saw began to form a grin on her similar to Genocide 3's grin. When I saw a path leading to the left, I immediately moved Marie as fast as I could to the gate, hearing Callie's laughter behind her as I turned to look at Callie again, seeing her standing just a few feet behind Marie which made me jump.

I looked at her again, and my sanity began to drain as usual. And this time, I couldn't look at her for long like I did before. This cycle repeated about 2 more times, and Callie's hallucination almost managed to kill both me and Marie. I would've been dead meat during the fourth time, had I not found a trick that I stumbled upon by accident. If I closed my eyes while having Marie look at Callie, I wouldn't have my sanity drained away, along with the fact that Marie could just endlessly stare at the hallucination. Together, we managed to get out of the map, and I made Marie close the gate behind her while Callie was just standing outside, grinning at both of us as she just disappeared, letting out a laughter as the screen faded to black afterward.

I was taken back to the stage selection screen. And this time, the second stage was available while the first one was now glitched out and showed nothing but static. I tried to interpret what the second stage was before entering it.

Judging from the image, it looked as though it was a polygonized version of the Blackbelly Skatepark map, similar to how the graphics Star Fox were on the Super NES. It looked completely out of place, but I bet there was even more things out of place in the map itself instead of just looking at the image. Again, I prepared myself the best I could, and started playing the second stage that this "game" had to offer: " **CMBDLCFMMZ TLBUFQBSL** "

* * *

Once the map loaded, I was immediately treated to a loud, distorted and terrible-sounding song in the background. It sounded as though it used every single sound on Splatoon, cranked them up to the highest volume possible, distorted it, then completely pieced all of them together into a song. Needless to say, I wanted to turn down the song, but couldn't reach my remote due to my body having been paralyzed. So I had to finish this map as fast as I can before my ears exploded from the background noise.

The sky was completely white, while everything in the map was polygonized, bending and distorting except for Marie's character model. I barely uttered the words: "What the fuck am I looking at?" to the Gamepad's microphone, and I heard Emily's voice come from the microphone after finishing my question.

" _I didn't expect the corruptions of Genocide 3 to go THIS far..._ " She said, sounding just as shocked as I was as I turned to camera around to see Marie's facial expression, seeing her having her mouth agape and her eyes having a look of shock on them. The noise was getting to me at this point, so I quickly moved Marie through the map.

Since this map wasn't as big as the "Corrupted" Arowana Mall map, I found the exit more quickly than I did with the previous map. And surprisingly enough, I didn't even have to find a lever, switch or key in order to get to the exit.

After going through the ear-rapingly loud level and finding a nearby jump pad where the enemy base was, I was treated to something far more sinister than what I initially thought as the music went from annoying and distorting sounds to the same ambiance that was in the Arowana Mall map.

The map shifted from polygons to the actual version of Blackbelly Skatepark, except that everything seemed to now be in a dark red color while the sky was still white as snow. I soon saw signs of flames roaring in the distance of the map, and splatters of ink on the ground with weapons and clothes around the ink, which must have belonged to inklings that were splatted. It was hard to tell at first, but I soon realized, that every ink had a shade of red and must have been a different color before having become like this.

I just wanted to get to the next stage as fast as possible before something bad would happen, so I moved Marie through the map. I constantly had to avoid flames and debris falling in an attempt to crush the Squid Sister, and that wasn't the only hazard on the map that would try to kill me and splat Marie.

Halfway through the map, I started to hear human-like screams behind Marie, and turned the camera to look what was behind her. My eyes widened and I choked on my scream when I saw several inklings running after Marie, all of them sporting razor-sharp claws and nightmarish teeth as I began moving the Squid Sister as fast as I could through the map.

I should also count, that the inklings were running at the same speed as Marie, so there were no room for errors, and I constantly had to be on the move while avoiding the flames and debris trying to get in Marie's way. Also following this, I began to feel as though I was sweating and feeling warm while running away from the inklings.

After half a minute of running away, I noticed some small platforms after reaching the other side of map that I had to jump on. This part in particular was nerve-wrecking and made me constantly shake in fear as I saw a dark abyss below the platforms. I soon heard the screams of the inklings behind Marie, and I immediately jumped on the first platform and onto the next as the platforms got smaller and smaller with each jump. I barely managed to complete the platforming section, and almost even fell down to the abyss sometimes. However, with my skill and determination, I reached the actual exit of the stage. And as soon as I landed where the exit was, everything behind Marie started to disintegrate along with the Blackbelly Skatepark map itself as I saw the inklings that chased after me fall to the abyss below along with the platforms crumbling into pieces, letting out echoing screams that sent shivers down my spine and made me let out a sigh of relief once they disappeared as I moved Marie to the exit back to the lobby and onward to the next stage.

2 levels down, 3 more to go. After having beaten the second stage, the third stage is now playable. I noticed, that the stages I haven't played through yet now actually show what I should expect. So now would be a good time to examine what the rest of the stages would be like.

The stage I was about to enter seemed to be a darker, and more sinister version of the Saltspray Rig map. Almost everything seemed to have fallen apart with the oil rigs around the map having been destroyed, abandoned or having become defunct. The ocean the map also took place caught my eye, showing a disgusting gray color similar to how polluted water looks like when it runs out of pipes. The name of the map was " **TBMUTQSBZ SJH** "

The stage after Saltspray Rig was covered in static, but I could barely make out the landscape shown on the image being a maze of some kind and having a similar layout to Urchin Underpass.

The final stage was completely covered in static, not allowing me to see what it was going to show me, and I was afraid to find out what it was once I completed the two stages before it.

I was also afraid of what the next map was going to be like. So I prepared myself, and entered the third stage me and Marie had to go through.

* * *

Static covered the screen for about 10 seconds, and I was then shown Marie standing where one of the spawns of the map are. Taking in all of the sights this map had to offer made me feel disgusted overall when I was treated to it, seeing that the water below Marie was completely polluted with dead and rotting fish along with weapons and inkling clothes floating on the surface along with water having been tainted a dark gray color. I also saw, that some of the rigs had oil spilling out of them and polluting the water below them and several of the platforms having a rusty look to them. The sky was a dark color, and this time, the ambiance was a loud, droning sound, making this one of the most creepiest, and certainly one of the most disgusting levels I've had the displeasure of playing through.

It wasn't long, until I realized that I had a weapon after having gone through two maps without one: A Splat Charger. I was actually surprised that I had a weapon, and I soon knew what I was going to use it for when I took my first steps through the Corrupted Saltspray Rig, dreading what would appear.

Two enemies emerged. Two hideous, mutated-looking creatures emerged from the water below, letting out sounds that seemed to be a mix of gurgling cries and angry screams that varied from that of a human child, to an elder. It was hard to describe them at best, since all of the enemies that emerged from the water had this freakish realistic look to them, looking like a mix between real marine creatures, yet, they still had the uncanny, cartoony look to them with them melting from the water and letting out disturbing screams that still makes me shiver just by reading this alone.

I immediately used Marie's Splat Charger on one of the creatures that were climbing up the rig, and one shot from it was all it was needed in order for them to be knocked back into the water as it let out a scream of pain. However, they would always come back out of the water and start climbing back up again. So using the Splat Charger on the creatures would waste the ink container and force me to make Marie enter her squid form in order to refuel her container, so I had to use it only when necessary if I was getting cornered or trapped by these creatures.

To make this even worse, the further I went into the stage, the more disgusting, uncanny and disturbing it becomes. The enemies began to look even more realistic and some of them even bigger than Marie once I reached the halfway point, with some of them being completely unaffected from Marie's Splat Charger shots. At this point, I even had to make Marie enter her squid form and make her submerge into her ink to avoid being seen by the creatures that walk past her and through the rig, seeming to track her down and try to kill her and make her "one of them".

4 minutes have passed, and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach having to take in all of these disgusting sights the game threw at me. I nearly threw up at one point after one of the humanoid-barracuda creatures nearly splatted Marie, but I swallowed my vomit back down my throat when I realized the creatures didn't find me. But having endured everything, I finally managed to reach the end of the third stage, and saw something peculiar that made me remember Cuttlefish's screams when he chased me down yesterday along with Callie and the inklings as the droning sound stopped.

Standing in front of where the exit was, was Cuttlefish's hallucination. Still lacking his legs and eyes as I heard Marie let out a gasp upon seeing her grandfather in the state he's in as a cutscene started playing out.

" _G-gramps!?_ " I heard Marie talk in Emily's voice as she slowly walked toward Cuttlefish, looking worried as the hallucination just lets out a wheezing sound, not even looking up at his granddaughter.

" _Cuttlefish, I thought you were splatted by...!_ " She's soon cut off as Cuttlefish lets out a gurgled and distorted scream that immediately started draining my sanity as soon as he let it out, and without warning, he begins crawling toward Marie at a horrifyingly fast pace as the music changes to the boss theme that plays when you fight one of the Octoweapon bosses in Octo Valley, except its pitch was constantly changing, as well as the song sometimes slowing down or fast forwarding along with the mixture of a heartbeat in the background as I made Marie fire a Splat Charger shot at the hallucination with no result as Cuttlefish continued crawling toward Marie.

I quickly turned Marie around and began running away from Cuttlefish as he let out a scream, and the shadowy inklings that chased me down at the supermarket began appearing as well, running after the Squid Sister while firing weapons at Marie as I spotted a life meter for the hallucination. I came up with a strategy in order to take down Cuttlefish, and fired a Splat Charger weapon up at a wall as Marie began swimming up the wall in her squid form.

Thankfully, the shadow inklings weren't able to turn into their squid forms, and their ink just fades away upon contact with the ground, walls or objects it comes across. I saw some of them try to swim up Marie's ink, only for them to be immediately splatted upon doing so. Now knowing that the shadow inklings are incredibly weak and are splatted instantly upon touching ink that isn't their color, I threw a Splat Bomb down at them, and soon enough, all of the shadow inklings let out cries of pain as they explode into dark ink that soon fades away.

I soon saw Cuttlefish trying to crawl away from me and Marie after the shadow inklings were splatted, but I made sure he didn't get away so easily. I began having Marie fire her Splat Charger at Cuttlefish's hallucination, and I saw his life meter start to go downward.

After firing at the hallucination at least 3 times and almost making the life meter reach 50%, I managed to fill up Marie's Special Weapon gauge, and was about to use the Bomb Rush attack on the hallucination until I heard Cuttlefish let out another gurgled scream, and more inklings started appearing.

However, unlike the other inklings that attacked me before, these shadow inklings had red, glowing eyes on them as I saw one of them ready to snipe Marie down with its own Splat Charger. I barely avoided the shot, and threw another Splat Bomb down at them. But this time, they weren't as foolhardy as the first wave. They ran away from the Splat Bomb, and only 2 out of the 8 shadow inklings were splatted by the explosion. I would need to get them out of the way before I could take down Cuttlefish, and advance onward to the fourth stage. So I had to use Marie's Bomb Rush attack, and I pressed the right analog stick as I begin constantly throwing Splat Bombs at the inklings, managing to take out almost all of them except for one, whom had its Splat Charger ready. Just before it could fire, however, I set my aim at the inkling, and blasted him into a splatter of black ink as I moved Marie to where Cuttlefish was, and began firing at him with Marie's weapon again, and again until her ink container was diminished.

Cuttlefish, now only having about 10% of his life meter remaining let out one final cry as a group of shadowy inklings appeared behind Marie and began slowly walking toward her and Cuttlefish to the edge of the map. I would need to defeat Cuttlefish now, or else the inklings would eventually send Marie out of bounds, and splat her in the process.

I immediately made Marie go into her squid form and recharge her ink, and soon enough, I shot a Splat Charger shot at Cuttlefish, who was sent flying closer to the ledge leading into the polluted ocean below him and Marie. I readied another Splat Charger shot, and fired it at Cuttlefish one last time as he lets out a scream of pain and collapses onto the ground, defeated.

I turned around, and saw that the inklings behind Marie had disappeared, and that Cuttlefish breathed heavily as I heard him start to cry and mutter out something that I could barely decipher due to the distortion in his voice: " _ **I'm sorry...**_ "

Marie slowly walked over to Cuttlefish by herself without any input from me, and kneeled down to the hallucination, having a forlorn look on her.

" _Cuttlefish... don't you remember who I am?_ " She says to her grandfather, whom looks up at her as if he could still see her, despite lacking any eyes whatsoever. I soon heard Cuttlefish start crying and sobbing even more as I was shocked at what happened next afterward.

Marie placed one of her hands on behind Cuttlefish's back, and closed her eyes as she proceeded to hug the hallucination. Slowly, I saw that Cuttlefish's legs started to reform, and his voice started to return to normal as Marie continued comforting him.

" _Do you still remember the time when me and Callie helped Sam take down DJ Octavio together?_ " She barely manages to crack a smile as Cuttlefish's hallucination's crying softens as he hugs Marie back. Soon following this, Cuttlefish's model turned completely white as I saw his legs completely reform and hearing him speak in his normal voice again.

" _ **Marie... I thought that monster splatted you...**_ " His model returned back to normal after the light engulfing him faded away, his eyes having completely returned along with his legs. I could see him smile happily as he reached out and hugged Marie, crying in joy as Marie hugs her grandfather back.

" _Gramps, I thought I had lost you..._ " They continued hugging each other for a while, until Marie let go, and smiled at Cuttlefish.

" _ **I don't know what happened after Sam splatted me. He-**_ " He's soon cut off by Marie, whom interrupts him.

" _Cuttlefish, let me explain everything when we get out of here, alright? Now let's go find the exit before those... things find us, and splat us._ " I saw her grab Cuttlefish's arm, and soon enough, the screen started to fade into black. And once it showed the game again, I was shown Marie and Cuttlefish standing in front of the exit out of the third level, and I moved the Squid Sister along with Cuttlefish following her inside of the exit as the screen faded into black once more.

I wanted so badly to get myself something to drink and eat, but I still couldn't get up from my seat. I just stat there, and watched the stage selection screen as I realized what the fourth stage was going to be, judging from the image alone.

A corrupted version of Urchin Underpass with Genocide 3's grins everywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, let's stop the tape here for a moment.**

 **Look, I know that this chapter was seriously long. And I could've made it longer by including the last two levels. But you know what? I'm going to split this up into two parts. This is the first one, and the next chapter's going to be the second part. The second part isn't going to be as long as this one, but it'll certainly be tense.**

 **We're getting close to the end. I can safely confirm, that Chapter 12 is going to be the last chapter for this creepypasta or epicpasta, whatever you may call it. I'll give you the chapter names for the next two upcoming chapters now, and keep the epilogue's name a secret. =)**

 **Chapter 10:** **7-5-14-15-3-9-4-5: Part 1**

 **Chapter 11: 7-5-14-15-3-9-4-5: Part 2**

 **See you later. 5-13-9-12-25 1-14-4 19-1-13.**

 **(Also, 6000+ words. Gives me another reason to stop it here, right?)**


	10. 7 5 14 15 3 9 4 5: Part 1

_**Chapter 10: 14-9-7-8-20-13-1-18-5: Part 1**_

* * *

As I stared at the stage selection screen, I couldn't help but start to feel as though something negative inside of me was gone after seeing Cuttlefish return to normal. I actually felt somewhat happy, but I was still somewhat afraid and scared of what the rest of the levels had to offer along with the fact that I was worried when Genocide 3 was going to show up.

I should also mention, that at this point, I began to hear noises in the background during the stage selection screen, sounding like whispers of something along with gurgled cries and moans. The whispers were too quiet for me to hear at the time, so I simply ignored it as I was about to enter the fourth stage, which looked to be a different and corrupted version of Urchin Underpass known as " **VSDIJO VOEDSQBTT** ". I knew what those letters were now after looking at them for a while. It simply spelled out "URCHIN UNDERPASS" in all capital letters, except every letter was one letter forward. But the corrupted title wasn't what made me afraid.

What made me afraid, was what the map of the corrupted Urchin Underpass looked like. And once the static was gone, I was treated to something that made my blood run cold.

A labyrinth-themed level.

I should've seen this coming, seeing as though the original map was like a maze itself. But this was an entirely different feeling of fear that I had with the game having been corrupted, and compared to the rest of the levels, it was possibly the most nerve-wrecking out of all of them.

The ambiance sounded like the droning sound similar to the third stage, except that it sounded more eerie and ambient as if you were lost in space, and couldn't find your way back home. The ambiance's droning would increase its pitch gradually the point after it seemed as though it would get too high, it would abruptly return back to the same pitch as before. Which already gave this level the unsettling and atmospheric factor as I began moving Marie around, seeing that she was alone again with Cuttlefish nowhere to be seen. I must have assumed, that she had taken him to where the lobby area was, since that was probably a safe haven that Genocide 3 couldn't get into.

Anyways, back to the stage. As previously mentioned, this stage was a labyrinth with debris and fire being the main hazard along with the maze itself having lots of grates being present so I couldn't turn Marie into a Squid, seeing that there was a black liquid underneath the grates which would instantly kill Marie.

Going through this level, I began to feel afraid, and constantly turned to look behind Marie with the camera to see if anything was going to chase after her. I knew this level was going to be one of the tougher stages to go through, since when I got to the center of the stage, I heard something that made my blood run cold. The sound of a chainsaw revving up.

My heart began to race, as I could hear the sound getting closer along with the sounds of footsteps, and I began to move Marie as fast as I could through the level. The ambiance changed into something that sounded as if you were being chased by a serial killer, and the killer was in the closest proximity imaginable. Which was what I could only describe the music, because after a few seconds of running away, I noticed an icon on the map showing something glitching out. And sure enough, when I arrived to a long corridor with two paths at the end, I turned the camera to look behind Marie and screamed in horror at what I saw that was chasing me down.

A headless version of the Epsilon character that I used yesterday, now wielding a roller sporting saw blades on them similar to how Genocide 3 used his "roller" on Epsilon when I tried to kill that bastard and save Emily from him. I also noticed, that his body was melting, leaving a trail of black liquid behind him as well as his clothes being completely tattered and ripped like Callie's as I began moving Marie through the maze, sweat rolling down my forehead. I could only imagine what it would've been like to being chased down by Epsilon during one of my hallucinations, which is why I am completely grateful that I didn't experience him face to face, and instead ingame.

Unlike the other monsters, who moved at the same speed as Marie when chasing her down, Epsilon moved at a horrifyingly fast speed, much faster than Marie. I was panicking, and I immediately decided to shoot a Splat Charger shot at the hallucination chasing me down, and to my surprise, the shot actually managed to stun the hallucination as it dropped the roller on the ground and clutched its wound. What followed soon after, made me pause the game, and vomit in disgust upon seeing it.

The navel of Epsilon that was exposed began to let out a gurgling sound as a black hole with rotten teeth of some kind soon appeared on it. Following that, it soon let out a human-like scream, spurting out a black liquid of some kind along with black-covered gore and teeth from it as I felt the need to puke from seeing that alone. I barely managed to avoid vomiting on my Gamepad from the imagery, seeing orange-yellow chunks of bile and half-digested food on the floor as I vomited even more from looking at the overwhelming disgust within me. I could feel my stomach churning as I looked at the menu, seeing that I couldn't select the option to exit the level, and only the "Continue" option was available. I got ready to run, and unpaused the game as I didn't waste a millisecond and began running away from Epsilon, whom I heard revving up his chainsaw and began chasing after Marie again as I heard his footsteps behind Marie.

I turned around and shot another Splat Charger shot at him. I didn't want to be disgusted again, so I immediately turned Marie around and made her run as I heard the same scream from before. I soon realized, that I had to refuel my ink container, so I immediately decided to shoot another splatter of ink. What a horrible mistake I made.

As soon as the ink landed on the ground, it disappeared as if it didn't even paint the ground as if it just vanished completely. I did not want to waste any more ink after seeing this, and just continued moving Marie through the maze. I only had one Splat Charger shot left as I wasted my third shot, and then I would be dead meat if I didn't find the exit after that and have Epsilon splat Marie and kill me in the process since I would share the pain with her.

I could hear the sound of the saw blades again, and sure enough, I looked at the icon of the map and saw that Epsilon was just a few corridors behind me. So I readied another Splat Charger, and as soon as he appeared, I shot him in the chest cavity as he fell backwards. And to my surprise, I saw that his roller fell right onto his body after shooting him as I heard Epsilon let out a spine-chilling scream of pain as his ink splattered the walls around him. His body didn't even melt or get splatted, as I just stared at his motionless body. I chose not to go over to him, and instead ran straight to where the exit was after navigating the maze and dealing with Epsilon.

I thought I would've just entered through the gate, and finish the stage. I was mistaken.

The gates closed in front of Marie, as I heard growling sounds behind her. I was shaking, and cautiously, I turned the camera around to see Epsilon's hallucination, still alive even after having taken serious damages from his roller. He was walking weakly toward me, as his belly button leaked out black liquid and let out gurgling sounds. I was on the verge of vomiting again, until I saw Marie just calmly stare at the hallucination as another cutscene played out.

" _...Epsilon..._ " The Squid Sister muttered quietly, as the hallucination just stopped in its tracks and stopped making those noises. I began to shake even more in fear as I saw Marie slowly walk toward the headless octoling, and screamed through the microphone: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EMILY? HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emily just looked at the camera with a neutral expression, and responded to me with a half-smile. " _Don't worry, Sam. Just watch this..._ " She turned to look at the octoling again, and began talking to it with me watching everything play out.

" _Epsilon, do you remember when you saved me from Genocide 3?_ " She smiled at the hallucination as it began making gurgling sounds again with black liquid coming out of its orifice. It falls to the ground, and begins writhing and screaming in pain as white sparkles start coming out of the hallucination.

" _And do you remember when you persuaded Sam to help you? You're more than just an octoling. You're a friend to him, Epsilon. Me and him don't want to see you like this..._ " The hallucination suddenly screams loudly, and I closed my eyes to block out the pain. It should've been so loud to the point, that one of my neighbors should've heard it from my house and called the police. Thankfully, they didn't. I saw that Epsilon's model turned completely white like with what happened when Cuttlefish became normal again after beating the third stage, and I soon saw something form on the one end of Epsilon's body. A head.

" _Epsilon, if you're in there... please, let's just forget all of this, alright?_ " She kneels down to the hallucination, and hugs it like she did with Cuttlefish. And soon enough, the light covering Epsilon's model soon vanishes, and I was incredibly happy and relieved after seeing Epsilon having returned to normal as well like Cuttlefish did and I continued watching the cutscene. He soon lets out a gasp, and begins choking as Marie lets go of him as she helps him up to his feet.

"Where am I!? Where's that bastard that killed me!?" Epsilon frantically looks around, until he spots Marie standing in front of him and the location he's in.

"Well, hello there, pretty girl! What are we doing in a rundown and decrepit place like this?" The octoling smirks at Marie, and attempts to impress her by taking out his roller that's missing, much to Marie chuckling at him.

" _Heh, sorry, Epsilon. But I do believe, that I'm already taken by someone whom tried to help you stop Genocide 3 before you were splatted._ " Marie smirks back to Epsilon, who just sighs after finding that his roller is gone.

"So that Genocide 3 has caused this, huh? Destroyed Inkopolis City along with this world we all live in?" Epsilons asks Marie, whom responds with a nod as the octoling just wheezes at the sights around him.

" _Actually, yeah. We have to stop him, before things get worse! Isn't that right, Sam?_ " She looks at the camera, as I respond to her through the microphone.

"Yeah! Do you recognize me, Epsilon?" I ask the octoling, and he chuckles as he responds to me while looking at the camera.

"Yep, you were that guy who helped me try to stop Genocide 3 from murdering your girl here. I'm glad, that you at least decided to side with me instead of that bastard, even though he absolutely destroyed me and turned me into a headless corpse running around with a chainsaw for a roller." I actually found myself smiling warmly at Epsilon through the television screen, already having forgiven him for trying to kill both me and Marie as the Squid Sister grabs Epsilon's arm.

" _Come, Epsilon. We need to get you to the lobby area where gramps is, it's a safe haven from Genocide 3._ " The two begin walking toward the gate which has been opened, and the screen soon fades into black as I let out a sigh of relief. The second-to-last stage has been completed.

I was treated back to the stage selection menu, except now I could hear voices in the background, quietly uttering the word: "Bloodshed". Which made me remember when I fought my ingame character with Epsilon, and he uttered the same word as well. I didn't stay for too long on the screen, and I looked at what the next stage was.

It was the Walleye Warehouse map, and what kind of surprised me at first, was how it stood out from the rest of the maps. All of the other levels I've played so far have shown me disturbing and vomit-inducing imagery that looked completely out of place for a children's game, but this was entirely different from the rest. It looked like the original version, but I knew something was off as soon as I selected it, hearing a giggling sound in the background. The giggling sound Callie made when she attacked me and Marie in the corrupted Arowana Mall map.

* * *

I knew something was completely off, as my television showed nothing but static for an entire minute after selecting the stage. What was even more off-putting, was the fact that sometimes, I could see Callie's face among the static, having the same grin as Genocide 3 has as I just waited for the map to load. And sure enough, I was treated to the Walleye Warehouse map, looking completely untouched with no signs of decay, abandonment and looked completely clean and pristine like the original map.

"Emily?" I asked the Squid Sister I was controlling, as she turned to look at me.

" _Yeah, Sam?_ "

"This just looks too clean. All of the other levels so far have been terrifying beyond belief, and this just feels too good to be true." I said through the microphone as she turned to look at the level in front of her, and suddenly pointed to something or someone at the center of the map.

" _Sam, there's someone here..._ " I could see her ready her Splat Charger by herself without any input from me as I moved her to where the figure was. I didn't hear any music whatsoever while moving Marie down, which made the big reveal even more unnerving and suspenseful.

I was shaking, not knowing who to expect as I saw Marie shaking as well, looking afraid.

"Are you ready, Emily?" I asked her, as I saw her nod at me. I moved her to where the central area of the map was, and I was completely taken by surprise whom was at the center of the map.

It was Callie. Not the hallucination one, but the real, in-game model of Callie as I saw her looking at Marie with a smile on her.

" **Hello, Marie!** " She excitedly said as Marie withdrew her charger, looking surprised and shocked as I was as both me and Marie continued staring at Callie.

" **Surprised to see me in the Walleye Warehouse out of all the places where both you and I had a part-time job together? I am surprised myself as well on how you managed to get through "those" levels without even dying once...** " I could hear her chuckling, as I saw her closing her eyes and opening them to reveal white, glowing eyes that I recognized immediately.

" **...Maybe you had the help of "Sam" whom splatted me and turned me into THIS?** " Her model flickers between her normal and hallucination form thrice as I heard Callie quietly laughing after she stops flickering between her two forms.

" _Callie, it's not who you think it is..._ " Marie says in an attempt to reason with her cousin, only for Callie to form a frown on her face as she lets out a sigh and looks down.

" **Marie, why would you side with the one who splatted me? Don't you realize, that this was part of Sam's fault for causing our world to fall apart?** " She half-smiles at Marie, flickering between her hallucination form again as I saw Marie have a sad look on her face while she was staring at her cousin.

" _You're completely misunderstood, Callie! The real villain here is Genocide 3, and not Sam! Sam would NEVER hurt you or anyone else, isn't that right!?_ " I was about to say something, but I could only let out a choking sound as I felt my voice go away.

" _Sam!?_ " She calls for me again, as I try to muster up a word, only for me to gag on the choking as I could hear Callie laughing from the game.

The sound of an electric guitar started playing in the background, as Callie begins talking in a somewhat distorted and glitched voice, and soon enough, I realize that this was going to be a boss battle that I wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

" **This is a conversation between us two, Marie. And we're leaving Sam out of this. Now... do you remember how this world works?** " After saying that, I noticed the walls of the map starting to decay and rust as Callie's model began to waver while her eyes were completely white with no pupils on them whatsoever as the sounds of drumset start playing along with the guitar.

" **IT'S SPLAT...** " The walls rust even more as the sky outside starts fading from its bright colors to the familiar dark red color from the previous maps as I saw Marie slowly start to back away from Callie, who was staring at me and Marie as her model flickers five times until the whole screen goes dark red for a second, and there, standing in front of me and Marie was the hallucination that has almost killed me three times in a row, having a white glowing grin on her face as she finished her sentence.

" **OR BE SPLATTED. LET THE TURF WARS BEGIN.** " The instruments in the background turn the song from building up to one of the most intense songs of the update after she finishes her sentence as I heard Callie let out the same demonic roar she let out when she tried to kill me when I first encountered her at the aquarium's hatchery as the battle begun with her charging straight at me with her claws ready to strike Marie down. This was the second-most difficult boss battle I've fought on Splatoon and even harder than the DJ Octavio fight in Octo Valley, and I should also count myself lucky that I am still writing this after everything that's transpired since it still hurts so much. This battle greatly tested my skills as a Splatoon player as I barely moved Marie out of the way when Callie attempted to swat her claws at Marie. I soon saw a life meter appear on the top of the screen, showing what seemed to be about 20 life bars with her icon showing Genocide 3's grin on it while I saw Marie have about 10 life bars. Every attack I used on Callie would only drain away only half a life bar from Callie while her attacks would drain a whole life bar and greatly give her an advantage. I also noticed a timer on the top left corner of the screen as soon as I began firing Splat Charger shots at her. During the fight, I gained an appreciation for one thing. The timer, which when it hits 0:00 allows you to switch between Marie and Epsilon. I came up with a strategy, that I would constantly switch between the two characters as one began to get dangerously close to being splatted once the timer is up. Even with these two characters, this was an extremely difficult fight, and it might have been impossible without Epsilon who dealt the same amount of damage as Marie by only lowering half of Callie's life bars.

I felt every hit Marie and Epsilon took during the fight with Callie as I felt sharp claws scratching me where Callie would hit either two, and I wanted so badly to pause the game and just shut it off at this point, but I couldn't due to my body having been paralyzed at the time. Needless to say, this paralysis was starting to drive me insane at this point after having suffered through those stages.

When I managed to bring Callie's life bars to about 15, she did something that I didn't see coming.

She let out a distorted and loud laugh as the map began to warp and distort into that of when I fought the Octostomp boss, and sure enough, a mess of glitches soon appeared and the Octostomp soon appeared, letting out the same roar as it began running toward me at a faster pace than the normal boss and attempting to crush my characters while bearing a blood red color on its face instead of a purple color as it splattered the ground below it a red color that I couldn't ink over. Since Epsilon was a roller user, I sadly couldn't use him during the fight, and had to wait for the timer to go out in order to use Marie. Thankfully, I only had to hit its tentacle once in order to resume the real fight, and I was actually relieved to see that upon defeating an Octoweapon boss, I would regain lost health that Callie took away from my characters.

I was back at the Walleye Warehouse map after destroying the Octostomp, and immediately, I saw Callie charging straight at Marie, now holding a roller of some kind with sharp spikes attached to it as she attempted to crush my character with it. But I was quick enough to react, and threw a Splat Bomb at her as it blew right up in her face upon contact, taking out 2 whole life bars as she let out a pained scream. And thankfully, just like a normal inkling, she would slow down when she was walking on either Marie's or Epsilon's ink, allowing me to recharge Marie and Epsilon's ink containers for a few seconds. Since Callie was using a roller now, it would be a better idea to use Epsilon to put the two at equal terms of strength. And sure enough, Epsilon and I managed to bring Callie down to 10 life bars as she began to look somewhat weak at this point.

" **I won't go down that easily, Sam...** " I heard her laugh again as I was sent to the Octonozzle fight. I will just skip the parts that won't interest you, and get to the important things.

After defeating the Octonozzle, Callie began to use Suction Bombs that would attach to any surface whatsoever, and I had to be careful not to get too close to the bombs as that would drain about two and a half life bars away from what I could remember once they explode when either Epsilon or Marie were close enough.

But then something happened. Callie just stood there, and her eyes started to glow. I was afraid of what would happen, and attempted to fire a Splat Charger shot at her with Marie. But I soon felt a great pain. What should've been Callie, was instead me hitting Marie as I screamed in pain. The pain was driving me furious as I saw that Marie's life bars were drained down to 3 now due to the Splat Charger shot I shot onto herself. Just before Callie could kill Marie, the timer hit zero. I tried so hard to ignore the pain, but couldn't as I just wanted this to end. I immediately sent Epsilon to fight Callie, and I felt a pain as soon as the battle restarted, seeing Callie having slashed her claws at Epsilon as I knew she was going to get serious now with her having only half of her life meter remaining.

I immediately smacked her with Epsilon's roller, and threw a sprinkler at her as I saw her life meter rapidly draining, now only have about 6 life bars left as I ran through the ink Epsilon splattered on the ground, and furiously began hitting Callie with it while trying to flatten her. Now she would feel the pain she had caused me to suffer through.

As we both were reaching the end of our life bars, Callie let out an angry scream as the map distorted into the Octowhirl arena, and sure enough, the corresponding boss appeared, now bearing the same blood red color as the other bosses while its eyes were glowing a red color, and its spikes now being more sharp-looking and covered in several colors of ink.

Taking this boss down was somewhat frustrating, since its ink couldn't be inked over, and it would take a while for the ink to go away in order for me to create a splatter of ink large enough to hit it. And sure enough, after about 6 attempts while trying to ink over the surface and avoiding the Octowhirl, I managed to destroy it as I saw that Epsilon's health was replenished.

"This is it..." I thought to myself, and saw Callie charging straight at Epsilon with her roller ready. I threw another sprinkler at her and hoped that it would be over, but she soon disappeared, followed by the feeling of claws slashing at my back as I let out a scream and saw Callie having readied her claws and stood on top of Epsilon.

"Hey, if you're going to cheat, then why don't you just kill me now!?" I said to her through the microphone as she grinned at me through the television screen.

" **Because that would be breaking the rules of the game.** " She bluntly said, and slashed her claws at Epsilon's face.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed in pain, and immediately made Epsilon swing his roller onto Callie again, and again until she only had 2 life bars left. I could feel my sweat rolling down my forehead as things got intense with Epsilon only have 4 life bars left due to Callie constantly slashing and teleporting around the map. However, two lucky hits from my roller, and Callie only had 1 life bar left. And as I expected, she summoned the last octoweapon boss I had to fight: The Octomaw.

Just before the Octomaw fight started, the timer ran out, and I chose Marie to fight it due to her having splat bombs that I could use against it.

Like the original battle, it came rushing toward me, and I was surprised that it had a new set of teeth once it was ready to devour the Squid Sister. The teeth weren't made of iron, or gold, but instead what looked to be diamond.

Thankfully, it only took a Splat Charger shot in order to destroy one of the teeth, but I would need to destroy more of its teeth in order to leave an opening. I barely managed to avoid its instant kill attack, and things began to get nerve-wrecking.

This cycle repeated for about 6 times until I threw a Splat Bomb into its mouth, and expected it to be destroyed like the original. However, nothing happened as I heard Callie's laugh in the background. I soon noticed, that this whole time, that my special attack gauge for the Bomb Rush attack has been filled up, and once I repeated the same cycle a seventh time, I pressed the right analog joystick, and began constantly tossing Splat Bombs into the Octomaw's mouth, and it was soon filled up with bombs as it was destroyed by the overwhelming amount of bombs, soon followed with Callie letting out a big " **NO, NO!** " As Marie's life bar was fully restored and I was soon taken back to the Walleye Warehouse map again.

And finally, with one final strike from Marie's Splat Charger, I saw Callie's life bar drop to 0 as she just stood there and fell onto her knees soon afterward as the music stopped. Ink was leaking out of her, as she clutched her chest in pain.

" **N-no... I won't... succumb to this...** " She muttered quietly, and began slowly crawling toward Marie as I saw that the timer was gone. I just sat and watched what happened next as Marie just stood there and watched her defeated cousin, whom was leaving a trail of black ink behind her.

" _Callie, let's please just talk over this instead of fighting each other._ " I saw Callie barely manage to get up, and look at Marie while she was panting and growling in pain.

" **T-talk? TALK WITH THE ONE WHO KILLED ME IN COLD BLOOD!?** " She shouted at me, readying her claws again as Marie readied her Splat Charger.

" _If you so much as take another step forward, I won't hesitate to splat my own cousin whom loved me as much as I loved her!_ " She shouts at Callie with tears forming in her eyes, and I could see Callie just staring at Marie. She grunts for a bit, before retracting her claws and reverting back into her in-game model while having a frown on her.

" **Fine... let's talk...** " Callie says, as Marie walks over to her hugs her cousin as Callie struggles at first, wanting Marie to let go as she tells her to. However, Marie ignores her as Callie lets out a growl but soon sighs as as she places her hands over Marie's back as well.

" **I... I just don't know what came over me... I hate myself so much for trying to kill you and Sam...** " I could hear Callie start crying as I heard Marie shush her as she patted her back. I soon felt something inside of me, a feeling of regret and depression as I felt bad for the Squid Sister who tried killing me four times just by looking at the two cousins hugging it out.

" _It's ok, Callie... Don't worry, I know that Sam has forgiven you, despite everything that's happened. Right, Sam?_ " She looked at me through the television, as I responded to her question.

"It's true. I know that my in-game character has controlled you this entire time, judging that you weren't "yourself" when you tried to attack and kill me the many times. You always seemed to be one of the most kind-spirited and optimistic inklings I've ever seen before you started attacking me." I formed a smile on my lips as Callie burst out crying afterward, and I soon saw a shadowy figure leave her body, sporting a white glowing grin and eyes on it.

" _Come on, Callie. Quit crying, you heard what Sam said. He's already forgiven you, and we both could use your help against Genocide 3._ " She smiles at her cousin as she helps Callie up to her feet, and pats her on the back as Callie smiles back and looks at the camera at me.

" **Right... I need to stop being such a crybaby... Sam, let's go and destroy Genocide 3 before he can do any more harm to this world!** " Her happy personality soon returns as she fist pumps the air, and I was smiling that her usual personality returned as the screen faded to black soon afterward.

As the screen brightened up after it had faded to black, I was shown Callie, Epsilon and Marie re-entering the darkened lobby area, and I was surprised to see that someone else was in the room with Cuttlefish.

DJ Octavio.

He was looking at all of us, having his tentacles crossed while having a look of determination in him as Cuttlefish began speaking.

" _ **Ah! So you two have returned with Callie!**_ " He smiles, as the Squid Sister runs over to her grandfather and hugs him as she smiles at him.

"Yeah, it was a complicated battle. Heck, she even managed to nearly splat me sometimes." The octoling grinned as he turned to look at Octavio and was happy to see the leader of the octarians next to Cuttlefish.

"Hey, Octavio! You ready to fight Genocide 3?" I saw Octavio smile underneath as he chuckled happily.

" _ **I am more than prepared to REMIX that inkling's face for killing my best friend and everyone whom has come across his path!**_ " He presses a button, and I was amazed to see his robot that he used during his final boss battle in Octo Valley. I was more than excited to control Octavio for the upcoming battle, wondering what kind of attacks he has up his sleeve for the fight.

However, just as before they are ready to fight, all of the lights in my house went out as my room went completely dark. Only my television screen was lit up, as I heard the familiar laughing of Genocide 3 coming from the television as I saw Marie, Epsilon, Callie, Cuttlefish and Octavio start walking to the door leading back to Inkopolis Plaza. And upon leaving the lobby area, I saw that the entire city had gone up in flames and the sky was a completely black color as I heard something. The sound of a familiar heartbeat as I recognized someone standing in the middle of the plaza holding the same roller that killed Epsilon with the same grin that has mocked me ever since I first met him before Callie was splatted.

Genocide 3. Emily's nightmares and murderer. The creature that had tormented her, and taken her away from me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: 2 more chapters remaining now, and I am already excited to start working on the next chapter, because it'll be the finale of the creepypasta. And this finale will will be a long one.**

 **I won't spoil what will happen, but you can expect a fight with Genocide 3. =)**

 **AND I WILL SHOW EVERYONE NO MERCY. YOU'VE HAD CHANCES, AND NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE CONSEQUENCES YOU WILL BE FACING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	11. 7 5 14 15 3 9 4 5: Part 2

_**Chapter 11: 7-5-14-15-3-9-4-5: Part 2**_

* * *

"Oh. Fuck. No."

Those were my first thoughts, on realizing that I would have to fight Genocide 3. My ingame character, and nightmare that has been torturing me with the hallucinations that tried to kill me for 3 entire days, as well as being the one that killed Emily. I looked at the top of the screen, and saw that he had about 25 life bars as opposed to Hallucination Callie whom had 20 when I fought him. I widened my eyes as soon as Marie fired a Splat Charger shot at him, only taking about a half of his life bar away as he ran towards Marie and clawed at her with razor-sharp claws similar to Callie. And when those claws cut through her, I saw something horrifying for a split second.

An image of Emily's dead corpse flashed through my eyes along with the feeling of something burning at my arm. I screamed in pain and paused the game, but as soon as I did, I heard the sound of Genocide 3 laughing in the background as the game suddenly unpaused itself, and I saw my character grabbing Marie.

" _YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SAM._ " A message appeared on the screen with a distorted icon showing Genocide 3's smile along with the voice. The voice was that of a low-pitched man echoing through the television as I began to choke in fear and saw Marie being surrounded by a cage of a black mass of some kind with realistic octopus-looking tentacles bursting out of the ground.

"NO! ANYONE BUT HER! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY FOR BETRAYING YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THINGS WOULD BE GETTING THIS SERIOUS, JUST LET ME AND EMILY GO, PLEASE!" I begged and screamed through the Gamepad at Genocide 3, but my character no longer had his smile on him like he usually did. Instead, he had a frown of some kind, and his white glowing eyes and lips are now a blood-red color instead as he looked at me through the television in anger as he responded to me.

" _YOU BACKSTABBING WORM, IT'S TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES NOW._ " I saw him point at the other four characters with his Saw Blade-covered roller that he was ready to slaughter, and then he said something that made my blood run cold.

" _ONLY ONE OF US WILL SURVIVE._ " That sentence couldn't have been any more clear. If I couldn't kill Genocide 3, then he would kill me along with Emily and the other characters. I knew that I was going to face the "consequences" by siding with Epsilon instead of him before he was splatted that my character mentioned, but never to this level. I growled, and lowered my eyebrows in anger as I began to accept Genocide 3's offer. I was the one determined to kill him, and save Emily from her torment.

The song suddenly erupted into a loud, blaring choir of some kind, chanting the word: " **BLOODSHED** " as I began to fight my ingame character again with Callie, whom had 20 life bars like she did when I fought her in her hallucination form. And this time, she was prepared to fight unlike when Genocide 3 splatted her and turned her into a hallucination as I saw her prepare her roller. It all went by so fast, that I barely could manage to remember how the fight was like. Just like Epsilon when I ran away from him with Marie in the Urchin Underpass level, Genocide 3 moved at a horrifyingly fast speed, and I had to be on my toes while fighting him since he would take a whole life bar away from Callie.

Every time Genocide 3 hit any of the characters I controlled during the fight, an image of Emily's dark and disturbing past would flash in front of my eyes, mostly images before she died and sometimes even video clips showing her falling to her death and screaming. I couldn't afford to be hit by my character's attacks, because I felt my sanity slowly go away with every hit as well, which already gave me another reason to dodge every one of his attacks.

He soon jumped over me at a great height, throwing a barrage of Splat Bombs that looked like nuclear bombs down at me. I immediately inked the ground below Callie, and made her turn into her squid form in order to hide away from it. But there was no dodging this attack of his.

When the bombs fell onto the ground and painted it a blood red color along with hints of flames coming out of the ground and forcing Callie out of her squid form, I literally began screaming as I felt a searing burn as if I was being burned alive in lava. I paused the game, due to it hurting so much. But Genocide 3 quickly unpaused the game, and attacked me with a realistic-looking sniper rifle that he held in-game as I felt an agonizing pain in my chest. And this drove me insane along with seeing the horrifying images from Emily's perspective, and I saw that Callie's special meter was completely filled up. I immediately pressed the right analog joy stick, and began using a Killer Wail on him as I heard Genocide 3 let out a painful scream within the weapon's line of sight as 5 bars of life disappeared from him and leaving only 11 left. Callie would've been gone as she only had 4 life bars left after the devastating attack, had it not been for the timer which I was incredibly grateful for. Just before it ran out, I saw Genocide 3 slam the ground below him as it transformed into the familiar landscape where I fought DJ Octavio in Octo Valley for the final boss.

I chose to fight Genocide 3's next phase with Octavio, since the landscape fit the octarian leader perfectly. It wasn't that smart of an idea, but it's what I did for the second phase.

Once I entered the new landscape with Octavio, whom was is in his giant robot, I saw that there were still fire and flames in the new arena, and Genocide 3 had strangely all of his health restored which confused me at first. I soon saw, that he was wearing the full armor piece that you'd occasionally find in the Octo Valley levels, grinning at me as he took aim with his sniper rifle. I immediately moved Octavio out of the way before he could shoot his splatter of ink at my character.

And what made this worse, was that controlling Octavio was clunky and a chore to deal with, which made it much easier for Genocide 3 to deal damage to my character. Octavio's robot wouldn't stop moving when I stopped moving to the left as if it was on ice physics, and using Octavio's attacks took some time to charge up. However, this was balanced with whenever one of his fists hit Genocide 3, it would take away two whole life bars. I immediately pressed the ZL button, and Octavio fired his robot's left fist, which Genocide 3 soon saw and barely managed to fire it back at Octavio. This fight was starting to get tense with me now having to avoid my character's own attacks as I pressed the ZR button and sent his right arm to deflect left fist as it was sent towards Genocide 3. I soon realized, that Genocide 3 was going to send it flying back toward Octavio, so I moved him out of the way, just before the fist came flying past him as he flashed and showed razor-sharp teeth.

" _RULE BREAKERS MUST BE PUNISHED._ " I saw a message appear on the screen as it faded back into the arena. Genocide 3 was nowhere to be seen, and I soon saw splat bombs in the shape of nuclear bombs raining down on Octavio as I tried my hardest to avoid them and not feel the same searing burn like before and seeing sanity-draining images again. I only got hit twice, but I felt Genocide 3 was breaking his own rules, so I shouted to the Gamepad: "Hey, if you're going to cheat, then why are you even letting me control Octavio!?" And Genocide 3 soon responded with: " _BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS SUFFER._ " And then he appeared in front of Octavio, slashing him across the face with his blade-covered roller as I felt my face getting slashed at. I barely ignored the sharp pain, and made Octavio throw Genocide 3 to the ground and snatch his roller away, breaking it in half as I was deeply surprised at what I saw. I soon saw Genocide 3 having the same blood red-colored eyes and lips again as he let out a roar, the flames around the arena getting more ferocious and larger than before as I felt as though I was starting to sweat.

He soon pulled out something that I wasn't expecting, and barely managed to avoid having Octavio get splatted by my character.

He pulled out what seemed to be a large, black-colored machine gun of some kind, and it soon let out a roar as it started firing nonstop projectiles of black-colored ink at Octavio. Octavio's life bar was rapidly drained, and I mashed every button on the Gamepad, and I was lucky enough to accidentally press the left analog joystick, and a shield soon came up. However, I saw that Genocide 3 was lacking all of his armor pieces, and his health was returned back to when Callie was almost splatted without me noticing, and I began mashing the ZL and ZR buttons, which managed to devastatingly take out 5 bars of health from Genocide 3's life meter, leaving him with only 7 at this point. I soon saw him slam the ground again, changing it to the Octo Valley location with a large pool of lava underneath it, similar to a volcano of some kind. So I knew that I had to choose Cuttlefish next.

Deciding to fight Genocide 3 with Cuttlefish was a terrible idea to begin with. Cuttlefish was instantly overpowered and overwhelmed by Genocide 3's attacks, as I only managed to drain a miniscule amount of health from him. And in a mere 20 seconds of fighting later, Cuttlefish's life meter was drained completely to 2 bars.

And once he only had 1 bar of health remaining, Genocide 3 soon did something, that I didn't see coming.

He charged at Cuttlefish, and grabbed him by the neck as I saw the old inkling desperately trying to struggle and gasp for air as I saw my ingame character smile at him and slam him on the ground. And he soon followed it with a stomp to Cuttlefish's head, crushing it into bits and pieces as ink and brains splatter onto the ground and underneath Genocide 3's foot as he enjoyed the pain he was inflicting, smiling at Cuttlefish's headless corpse.

I soon felt a splitting headache after Cuttlefish's death as I screamed in pain, feeling as though something was crushing my head. Cuttlefish was killed because of my plan, and I would share the pain with him as I was taken back to the character selection menu, seeing that Cuttlefish's icon was nowhere to be seen, leaving me only with Callie, Octavio and Epsilon as I just stared at Marie's icon, who had a look of horror on her face and was crying. There was only one character that I could choose from that could save me and Emily now: Epsilon.

If any of the characters could save me now from Genocide 3, it would be him, and I selected his icon as I was taken back to the same arena I fought Genocide 3 in with Cuttlefish.

As soon as Genocide 3 saw Epsilon, I saw him frown even further as he pointed his roller at me and said something that must have made me think that he and Epsilon had some kind of history together.

" _EPSILON, YOU TRAITOR. I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU AND YOUR KIND! YOU CAN DIE WITH THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE FRIENDS..._ " And suddenly, out of nowhere, he used a Killer Wail on the octoling. And instead of ink coming out of it, flames came out instead as I felt my whole body getting scorched and burned. As much as the attack hurt, it actually worked to my advantage since Epsilon still had some health to spare, and now Genocide 3 had used up all of his special attacks as he didn't use any more after the Killer Wail attack. Now he would be the one feeling the pain I endured through.

I noticed that Epsilon's face was melted off, and I saw that he had the same glowing eyes and lips as Genocide 3's, except that they were a blue color instead. He soon attacked my character as he let out a roar, and responded with the following: "I'D RATHER DIE THAN SERVE YOU!"

The music was getting faster as Genocide 3 was nearing the end of his life bar, and I saw that his model started to glitch and distort. Both he and Epsilon were at equal terms of strength and power, as the two constantly fired their weapons at each other. Genocide 3 with his machine gun that he used on Octavio, and Epsilon with his Soda Slosher. When Genocide 3 only had one bar of life remaining, he attempted to use one last counter-attack on Epsilon as he charged toward Epsilon and tried to choke the octoling and kill him like he did with Cuttlefish. But he wouldn't be killing any more of his victims.

Just as he was about to grab Epsilon, I struck him in the head one last time with all of the might I could muster with Epsilon's Soda Slosher, and then he slumped to the ground, his model starting to glitch and distort.

I thought I had finally saved Emily and myself from my character. But something was wrong.

Genocide 3's model stopped glitching and distorting, and I still couldn't move my body after defeating him. Genocide 3 was still alive.

* * *

His eyes began to glow, as he started cackling maniacally. And all of a sudden, blood-red colored tentacles spurted out of his back as I saw black ink along with hints of slime and organic parts oozing out of his back, sporting spikes on them as his body started hovering in the air. His legs started forming tentacles similar to that of a colossal squid's, and his body was no longer recognizable as he started reconstructing his body as Epsilon just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Two human-like eyes started appearing where his new set of eyes are, looking bloodshot and crying a blood red liquid out of them as I saw him forming a mouth of some kind, and similar to that of a real squid. Razor-sharp, rotting human teeth appeared where his mouth's teeth were as I could hear sounds of screams and cries for help coming from within as it sprouted more spikes where his mouth was. The mouth was slobbering a black liquid of some kind, and then came the breathing. The breathing sounded as if someone was dying, and I could see Genocide 3's new form's eyes look at Epsilon with craze and hunger on them as he was finishing his transformation. And finally, after a long while of waiting, I saw a computer screen of some kind form where his "head" was, showing what seemed to be a human-like face in a 2-bit style bearing a psychotic smile on him. And then, I finally heard his voice. A high-pitched voice, sounding as though he's completely lost his mind after transforming into his new form.

" _ **I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, SAM!**_ " I heard him say, soon followed by one of the most evil and disturbing laughs I've ever heard in my life, sounding like that of someone whom has lost all control of himself. Immediately after letting out his loud and demonic laugh, he started attacking Epsilon in his gigantic, final form as he attempted to slash at Epsilon with his tentacles and built-in rollers sporting saw blades on them. I soon saw how gigantic he was in comparison to Epsilon, being about the size of a mountain as he slammed one of his large, tentacle arms onto the ground in an attempt to crush and butcher my character which I barely managed to avoid. I knew, that my demise was imminent, seeing as how Genocide 3 now had 50 bars of life compared to what he had before.

The music had changed into that of a low-pitched choir, but it would soon follow with the sound of an electric guitar being mixed in with the song, in which the sound of drums would start replacing the choirs and soon return with the choirs again after the drums were over.

Even though Epsilon was one of my strongest characters, he didn't even stand a chance in the slightest against my in-game character, whom could now spew a burst of flames from his teeth-covered mouth along with creating hallucinations of Callie, Cuttlefish, Octavio and even Epsilon at will, even though some of them are still alive.

After barely lowering Genocide 3's to about 46 bars of health, Genocide 3 managed to catch Epsilon with one of his tentacles and brutally start slicing him up from toe to head with his roller. The sadistic monster took his time in giving Epsilon the slowest death possible, as I saw the octoling's ink splatter onto Genocide 3 tentacles and he was soon reduced into nothing but splatters of ink as I heard Genocide 3 let out the same laugh before the fight started. I could tell, that he was enjoying the pain he gave all of us.

" _ **YOU ARE ALL WEAK, YOU WILL ALL TASTE THE PAIN THAT I'VE GIVEN THE OCTARIANS, AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!**_ " His voice was low-pitched again, and my heart was starting to race and beat twice as fast like it usually did. This was hopeless, we were all going to die, and I had to send in another character to fight Genocide 3. I only hoped that they would forgive me for doing this to them.

After draining Genocide 3's health by a small amount with Octavio with his killer wail attack, he was soon also obliterated like Epsilon. Genocide 3 grabbed Octavio after destroying his robot with only 3 strikes from his tentacles, and grabbed him by the head as he started squeezing him like a toy of some kind. I soon saw Genocide 3 lift one of his tentacles sporting a spike on it as he instantly popped Octavio's head open with a swift jab, splattering Octavio's ink onto his face as I heard Genocide 3 laugh again as he tossed the octarian leader's corpse into the lava below him. Another moment of silence followed soon after along with the pain of my head being split open, and then nothingness was my ally after Octavio melted away in the lava.

" _ **YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, SAM.**_ " His voice was high pitched again, as I heard him laugh. I screamed into the Gamepad, furious and angry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!?" I asked him, and he responded by saying this to me.

" _ **I WANT TO TORTURE YOU LIKE I'VE DONE WITH EMILY SINCE SHE WAS NAUGHT BUT A CHILD AFTER HER DEATH. NOW SEND IN YOUR LAST CHARACTER, AND I'LL END THIS PATHETIC STRUGGLE!**_ " I soon heard him laugh again, his laugh covered in static as he roared at me in the loudest voice I've heard from him.

As I was taken back to the character selection screen, I saw that Marie's icon showed her having a look of guilt and regret on her face while Callie's icon showed her having fear in her eyes. I began to tear up, and started to scream and beg for Emily to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING to help me and Callie, but to no avail as her icon was still grayed out. There was only one thing that I could do now.

Just like the previous characters that tried to stand up to Genocide 3 in his final form, Callie stood no chance against him. After forming splat chargers, splattershots, sloshers, rollers and splatlings and firing them at her from his tentacles, Callie's health was also depleted rapidly. And she too met a brutal demise like the others from Genocide 3.

He proceeded to impale Callie with one of his tentacles as I saw her life reaching 0, and he soon opened his grotesque mouth wide as he threw Callie inside with her letting out a horrified scream before I heard horrid, crunching sounds coming from within Genocide 3's mouth as I felt as my body was getting crushed to death. I knew Callie wouldn't stand a chance like the others did, but maybe now that all four of my characters have been splatted by Genocide 3, I could finally use Marie. And as soon as I was treated to the character selection screen with a blood-soaked " _ **GAME OVER**_ " on it, I pressed Marie's icon as fast as I could.

Her icon started to shake as she closed her eyes while struggling, as though she was desperately trying to free herself from the cage she was in. And before I could activate her, Genocide 3 had had enough, and went for the killing blow: Paralyzing my lungs and heart. I felt my hands start to become numb, as I dropped the Gamepad to the floor and began to gag for air. Even though my vision was starting to fade away, I still tried to activate Marie.

My vision was becoming a blur, but just before I would've had my soul claimed by Genocide 3 and never lived to tell this story, I felt that I could breath again, as well as my heart starting to beat again as I saw the " _ **GAME OVER**_ " start to glitch out, followed by Genocide 3 sounding like he's choking on something, soon followed by a loud booming sound as though he dropped himself to the floor. And when my vision was regained, I saw something amidst the black screen: Marie.

" _Sam, come on, we don't have much time!_ " She said to me in Emily's voice as I looked up at her, confused while picking up my Gamepad.

"E-Emily!? I thought you were incapable of doing anything whilst being in that cage!" I said, surprised and happy as I heard her chortling and looking at me with a smile as I managed to barely notice 4 shapes starting form around her.

" _Heh, I was. When the others died, I felt as though I was surrounded by a feeling of hope. Despite the other four having been splatted, they're still here..._ " She said, as the four shapes revealed themselves to be the hallucination versions of the four characters that I used, only that they all have blue-colored eyes instead and looked happy at me as they floated above Marie.

The hallucinations soon hovered downward at the same altitude Marie was at, and began floating around Marie, channeling some kind of light into her as I was amazed at what happened next. I saw Marie's model go completely white, soon followed by her model returning back to normal, now sporting white glowing tentacles, human-esque eyes with blue irises, as well as wearing white-colored robes of some kind with a green ribbon around it as well while a golden, glowing ring was floating above her head. Just by looking at her, I had a feeling of hope as I was taken back to the character selection screen, now showing Marie having white glowing eyes, as well as the golden-colored ring floating above her head and glowing tentacles, as well as now having the name: " _ **Emily**_ "

It was time to finally end this, once and for all. With the help of Emily and the souls of the other characters who died fighting Genocide 3, we would all take this damn hellspawn out of existence, and avenge Emily's death as I sent her to the same battlefield as Genocide 3 was in, ready and determined to destroy my in-game character.

I pressed the button that would start the fight, and static soon filled the screen as I saw Genocide 3 letting out a loud, blaring roar as he begins attacking Emily with everything he had, and I saw that Emily had about 20 life bars with the life bar even having a hint of a gold color on it.

" ** _YOU TWO WILL NEVER SURVIVE AGAINST ME!_** " Genocide 3 screamed with rage at us both, as I began to attack him with the new powered-up Emily.

Emily was by far the strongest, playable character in the game, and she had to be if we both had a chance of surviving. Her weapons involved a splat charger made out of gold, sporting a white glow on it that dealt a tremendous amount of damage by taking out 2 whole life bars from Genocide 3 by firing a beam of light, as well as using Splat Bombs that would cover the area in a bright light that would take away 3 life bars from Genocide 3. Her special attack involved firing multiple Splat Bombs that would rain from the sky, and deal a massive amount of damage and color the ground below Emily a white color.

And she even had the ability to fly, much like Epsilon, except she sprouts white, glowing wings from her back and levitates in the air. Even though with all of this sounding overpowered, Genocide 3 had more than enough life to spare. And in the end, this would come down to pure skill. The music had changed into a fast-paced song of triumph and victory, and it greatly made me determined to save both me and Emily.

As he reached about 25 life bars, Genocide 3's face on the computer screen began to show my actual face, distorting and looking as though it's screaming with fear in its blood-soaked eyes as he began letting out loud and painful roars as Emily and I continued tearing him apart with only 13 life bars remaining for the two of us. He attempted to fire a barrage of needles at Emily, but I easily moved her out of the way as I made her use her special attack as countless Splat Bombs rained down on Genocide 3, causing him to scream in pain as my face on his screen began to rot and decay, as well as starting to glitch out as both Emily and Genocide 3's life bars were only at 3.

And finally, after about 5 minutes of dodging and attacking Genocide 3, I shot one final strike from Emily's Splat Charger after barely avoiding his Killer Wail attack from his mouth, and Genocide 3 was finally destroyed, with only half of Emily's life bar remaining.

* * *

A flash of bright light came out of Genocide 3's eyes as I heard him let out a low-pitched scream that gradually became high-pitched as I heard him mutter his final words before finally meeting his well-deserved demise.

" _ **NOOOOOOOO! I... HATE YOU... B...O...T...H...**_ " His voice became low-pitched again as his body tumbled into the lava below the arena he and Emily were standing and began distorting and glitching as he was completely erased from the game itself afterward. Slowly, the paralysis wore off, and I was able to stand up again as I began crying in joy and happiness as a soar of triumphant music was playing in the background. I saw Emily look at me through the television, smiling happily at me as the world around her turned completely black as the lava below her disappears. She weakly manages to stand up on her feet, and chuckle at me as she stood in front of the camera.

"We did it, Emily... we avenged your death..." I smiled back at her as she reverts back into Marie and collapsed on the ground, exhausted and tired after nearly getting killed herself by the hellspawn. The last thing she muttered before the game faded to black were the following: " _Thank you so much for saving me, Sam... I'll see you later today..._ " I saw the camera pan away from her as the screen showed nothing but darkness for about an entire minute.

And when the game faded back to normal, I was completely surprised to see that the game showed the tower of Inkopolis Plaza, now normal once more, even after I saw it going up in flames before the fight against my in-game character. I soon remembered the deaths of the other characters whom had fought and died against Genocide 3 while helping Emily as well, and I mourned their sacrifice in silence until I heard the familiar voice of Denver outside of my house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Two finales in one day, huh? Boy, did I have a lot of fun writing this chapter and the fight itself.**

 **I know some of you might think, that it's weird that I'm connecting both this story and the Rainstorm together. But I honestly think, that it would make the lore of the entire series much more interesting. Anyways, we've got one last chapter for the Creepypasta, and that's the epilogue! I'll start working on it when I finish writing Chapter 30 for The Rainstorm!**

 **Ciao, everyone! I'm excited to write the final chapter for this "epic"pasta or creepypasta, whatever you may call it now!**


	12. 7 15 15 4 2 25 5

_**Epilogue: 7-15-15-4-2-25-5**_

* * *

Immediately after getting up from my couch, I shut the television off as I walked toward the door and heard Denver hastily talking to someone on a phone until I opened the door and heard him let out a short yelp before forming a smile on him.

"SAM! Holy fucking shit, man! I thought you were being murdered in there by someone that broke into your house with all the screaming I heard out here! I was calling the police, and they'll be arriving here shortly!" He said with worry as I weakly smiled at him and let out a sigh while rubbing my eyes, completely tired after the whole fight against Genocide 3 and having seen everything. I didn't want to lie to him out of all people, so I told him everything that happened while I was playing the game. Even though he didn't believe me and found the fight against Genocide 3 far fetched, I could tell that he looked concerned for me as we both soon heard distant police sirens heading towards us and parking near my driveway.

The police soon questioned me about what happened, to which I told them about Genocide 3 in the game whom almost killed me by paralyzing my heart and lungs. They didn't believe me in the slightest whatsoever, but still searched through my house. Eventually, they left some minutes later and told me to go see a psychiatrist if I was starting to get insane or delusional as they left me and Denver all alone.

I asked him if he wanted to come inside, and he accepted my offer as we both went inside and got ourselves some snacks. I just wanted to get some sleep, but I managed to stay awake long enough for me to tell him the rest of the story of how things in the game went with all of the corrupted stages and boss battles in the game.

After a while of eating, drinking and talking, he soon told me that he would be going back home and asking me if he could hang out with me tomorrow. I accepted his request, and smiled with a tired look as he left my house and bid him a farewell before closing the door behind.

I was all alone by myself once more as I sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen, looking at my drink as I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned to look behind me out of paranoia, and caught a glimpse of a shadow walking into my room as I was confused. I looked at the clock, and saw that it read 5:23 PM as I got up from my seat and walked toward my door. I soon heard something strange once I was standing in front of my door, as though I heard the familiar giggling of Emily within the room. I was slowly getting somewhat afraid, but considering that this was Emily's giggling out of all the noises, I opened the door without any second thoughts as I immediately widened my eyes in shock at what I saw laying on my bed.

What laid on my bed, was the actual in-game version of Marie looking at me with a smile on her, but I could tell that it was one of the "hallucinations" as I saw it having one key difference: Her eyes.

Her pupils were black with blue irises around it unlike the golden irises with ninja-like star pupils as I just stared at her with a surprised look. I didn't even feel my sanity drain, despite looking at the hallucination as I soon heard her speak up for the first time in Emily's voice.

" _Hey, Sam. Have you missed me?_ " She said to me with joy in her voice as I chuckled nervously and sighed as I spoke up myself and slowly began walking toward her.

"E-Emily... heh, I... I don't know how to react to this! Should I be shocked, surprised, or scared?" I could feel my heart racing as I looked down at her as the hallucination looked up at me with the same smile on her lips.

" _You should be shocked how I am able to talk to you, first of all. Secondly, you should react surprised as to how my touch can't kill you unlike the other hallucinations. And third, you should be scared, because... well, you're pretty much speaking to your dead girlfriend here._ " She grins at me as I just chuckle at her third reason, and feel her hand soon touch mine. She was right, unlike the hallucinations whom have aggressively chased me down and tried to kill me, her touch didn't do anything to me in the slightest as I just stared into her eyes and sat down on my bed next to her as she sat up herself.

"Emily, I'm actually so happy to see you after like, 8 months or so! I didn't get to ask this before, but what have you actually been up to, ever since you... became Marie of the Squid Sisters?" I sounded so stupid asking that question, but I saw her continue to smile at me as she relaxed and laid back down on my bed and let out a sigh.

" _Oh, nothing much... I've just been hosting news broadcasts and doing Splatfests with my virtual cousin and became a singer myself after winning a tournament along with Callie. What have you been up to?_ " She looks at me as I laid down next to her, feeling her warm hand holding mine as though she was actually laying next to me, despite not actually being real.

"Well, I've just been living all alone here by myself, playing Splatoon and having been fired from my job as an animal feeder at the aquarium... eh, it's a somewhat boring life now, to say the least..." I lowered my eyelids and let out a yawn, feeling as though I wanted to go to sleep as I felt Emily soon embrace me and giggling as we both continued looking at each other.

" _Boring life, indeed. My life in the game has been just pure fun, overall! Well, except for when... "he" wanted to torture me. I think you know who I'm talking about..._ " Her happy look soon fades away, as I mention the one name that visibly makes her shake and grimace in a bit of disgust.

"Genocide 3?" I said as she looked at me with the same disgusted look.

" _Yeah, him... But now he's gone, and I finally have the world all to myself. But..._ " She soon falls completely silent, until I could soon hear her sniff and start to cry as I saw some tears drop onto my bed as she looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

" _I... I just feel so alone without you, Sam... Every inkling boy that I meet in my world just doesn't interest me in the least bit, and I've been stuck thinking about you for a long time..._ " She buries her face on my chest as I just felt bad for her and continued looking at her for a while, caressing her tentacles.

" _And even though I'm here now, I don't have much time before I have to return back to the game, and never see you again..._ " Her voice was somewhat muffled, but I could still make out her sentence as an idea soon sparked in my head that I knew was going to include someone getting killed.

I know this idea sounds like crossing the line, but it's what I decided to do: I wanted to stay with Emily in the game so both me and her can be happy together. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to see Emily being alone in a world without someone there who genuinely cares about her and loves her as I soon proceeded to tap her shoulder as she looked up at me with a sad look on her.

"Emily... I want to stay with you in our new world." I bluntly said, as I saw her look at me with confusion at first, and muttered one word.

" _What...?_ " She quietly said, before I said the same thing again. To which I saw her form tears in her eyes again as she slowly backed away from me with a smile on her lips.

" _N-no, Sam... I don't want you to be stuck like I am. You have a world that you live in, a world where you have a job and-_ " I completely ignored her, and immediately hugged her as I began to form tears in my eyes as well as I felt her place her hands on my back as we both held ourselves close to each other.

"Emily, please...! I just care about you so damn much. I want us to be together again in your world that you live in, because I can't stand living my life here without you! I've lost my job, and my life overall is just a soul-draining MESS! So please, I want you to take me with you, PLEASE!" I screamed that last word out loud as I heard Emily gasp and remain silent for a few seconds until I heard her chuckle quietly as we both looked at each other in the eyes, eye contact remaining unbroken.

" _You... you really do care about me that much?_ " She simply asked as I nodded and smiled at her, wiping my tears off of my eyes and continued looking at her with the same smile.

" _Hehe... well, if this is what you really want for me and you... then I'll do it. I'll give you a chance to do anything necessary before we both leave this world together and head into mine, alright? This cannot be undone, so be careful with your decision..._ " She said as she lets go of me, allowing me to walk through my house.

The first thing I did was check the computer and see if anyone has responded to my comment on that Splatoon update video on YouTube, but no one has responded to it. I then proceeded to unlock the front door if Denver decides to come to my house tomorrow, despite the fact that I may be long dead before he even finds me, and the second-to-last thing I did was grab my Splatoon disc and putting it inside of its DVD case as I place it next to my computer along with putting a note on it, telling him to explore the rest of the game that I failed to go through, and shut the game off whenever something starts to fuck with his mind or feeling as though he's in danger while playing it.

The final thing I did, was finish and publish this story that I've written for you all since I first started playing through this new update. I know some of you may not believe that this story is real, but I honestly don't care whether or not you believe it's real or fake. By the time I publish this, I am already long gone, and I do not want you all to send me a private message or try to add me on any social medias that I have. Denver, if you somehow find this story here through the internet, this has been everything I've experienced in the game, as well as in real life with the hallucinations chasing me down. I'm sorry if I didn't ask you that I should've made you remain anonymous, but I'm sure that you'll be alright with me adding your name into this story of mine, as well as the fact that I'm giving you my copy of Splatoon so you can see the new update for yourself and explore things in the game that I didn't get to see.

Well, I suppose this is my last good bye, everyone. I think it's time for me to finally reunite with Emily again after all of these months. I really do hope, that I can at least find some joy with me probably living my new life in her world full of inklings, knowing that me and Emily will probably meet each other again when her world is remade, and I get to be the new Agent 3.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aaaaand, curtain!**

 **Nothing much to say here, except that I actually did like making this story while it lasted, and now I will mention something that might surprise you.**

 **Yes, there IS going to be a sequel to this story! I won't be spoiling the title, because that will already give away the premise of the sequel. And unlike this, where there is some action and romance involved, the sequel will have NONE of that. It will focus on subtlety and horror, and won't have any of the "dead girlfriend" trope in it like this story has.**

* * *

 **Now, I know that there are some problems that people pointed out, so I will knock the problems out of the park so I can improve on the sequel.**

 **"1: Intersplicing songs"**

 **This was a terrible mistake, and I shouldn't even have done it in the first place. And I truly blame myself for it, but I actually am glad that Ultrapyre has helped me improve on that, despite the episode I kind of suffered!**

 **"2: It's too similar to the NES Godzilla Creepypasta"**

 **Another terrible mistake pointed out by NovaScienceNever. I wasn't being original for the finale in the slightest, and just borrowed elements straight from the creepypasta in a plagiarism type of way which I feel extremely guilty and sorry over. Like the first point, I shouldn't have done that, and I should've just thought about how to handle the finale more.**

 **"3: It lacked subtlety, and had clichés"**

 **Can't say I am too surprised by this. I really should've thought more about the hallucinations and how they would act, but the sequel will mainly focus on the subtlety factor and I will try to refrain from clichés as much as possible, especially the whole dead girlfriend thing.**

* * *

 **Anyways, for those whom enjoyed the story, I'm actually glad that I managed to make some people happy despite some glaringly obvious problems that will be fixed for the sequel. Hey, the sequels usually fix things, right? RIGHT!?**

 **Thanks for having supported me through and through! Speaking of which, I think I should be focusing on finishing another story of mine that only needs two more chapters before being finished as well. Ciao! ;)**


End file.
